Addiction
by tectrices
Summary: Sometimes you can't escape. Sometimes things hold you down. All he wanted was to be free of her, not intoxicated with everything about her. Freedom was the only thing he longed for, but she was the only thing he needed. Nov. 6: COMPLETE
1. ardent desire

**a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fiction  
Pairing: Seto and Téa  
Authoress: IluvsBakura  
Date: April 10, 2005  
Posted: May 1, 2005  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh and am making no profits off this story. Damn.

A/N: Alright, so here's another story. I'm still working on "Anywhere" but I found this just sitting on the computer so I figured I might as well begin to post it. This one is steamy; different from my usual style but a good idea none the less. This idea isn't elaborate or very long- just a look at the power one person can have over another, and the chains that bind us all.

**

* * *

**

chapter One:

_Never before.  
__Things have never spun so out of control  
__any time before.  
__Because reason has fallen away.  
__Sense has given into thoughtless need.  
__Want.  
__Lust.  
__Desire.  
__Call it whatever you will.  
__A dark, swallowing addiction took over everything.  
__And all control is gone._

It wasn't supposed to turn out that way. He had had a plan right from the start- a perfect way to keep things from getting out of hand. But somehow, all that had fallen apart- crumbled down, come to a crashing pile at his feet.

In all his endeavors, he liked to be in control. To have control of every aspect of as much as he could- the power trip helped keep him sane. But there was something that slipped out of his grasp. One thing that he couldn't seem to keep that treasured control over. The addiction had grown over time; he had told himself that he could quit whenever he wanted, but that was a foolish excuse- a lie. He couldn't get out of it, even if offered the wealth of all the world he couldn't stop the whirlwind of feeling and madness that he had become chained to.

And... That fact _tormented_ him. If he was oblivious, he thought he that could easily live with his secret deviances. But he knew- oh, he was so aware that it physically ailed him. Every time he indulged his most despised cravings, he got that high that he never wanted to come down from. He longed for freedom, but that meant no more of that beautiful gratification. He wanted to escape, but to his addiction, he was eternally chained down.

Time after time he berated himself for being too weak to end it. Again and again he nearly beat himself up in frustration over his endless need. After all, shouldn't he have control over himself? Shouldn't his own body obey him? He could run a company, hold power over thousands of people, but he could not even stop himself from his stupid, stupid cravings. And as powerful as he was, he could never keep himself from indulging in what he had come to depend on; it was a crutch that he couldn't give away.

Where had he gone wrong? He had kept reasonably distant, he had been careful, and he had made sure not to get too involved. And yet even with all of that, he had become completely hooked- dependent. All his efforts had been for naught, because somewhere along the line, he had hit rock bottom. It was no longer an occasional fling, a sporadic relief- it had become a need, a consuming devotion to something that he could only deem as wrong.

Suddenly, everything had become more than a mere game. As reluctant as he was to admit it, eventually it reached a point where there could be no more hiding. No more lying- not even to himself. That principle assurance he had of himself was ripped out from under him, and that ever-present control placed in another's grasping hands. Was it wrong that he kept his need a secret? He was too angry and ashamed to admit that there was something far, far out of his reach. She held all the cards because even with all the barriers he had put around himself, he had fallen completely in love.

Things started out as another good time- an easy release from all the stress that they both built up over the course of the days. Yet, for him at least- because he would never condescend to ask her about her feelings- it became so much more. Because he couldn't deny that he wanted her, and after a long while he couldn't even deny that he needed her. Though he came from a vast experience of unyielding, confident control, there was one thing that he was totally prisoner to.

Téa Gardner was his one, and only addiction.

* * *

End A/N: This is an edited re-post; Nov. 6, 2005.  



	2. ample passions

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh. that is all.

A/N: HELLO! I'm really excited that I got another chapter of this story done; and I have chapter three in work right now! I'm trying out a new sort of format-thing, switching from past to present. I tried to make everything clear, though. Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**chapter Two:**

_Slow progress.  
__That's how to make things work.  
__An easy way to see if you like it, before you keep or toss it.  
__But not the way for a thing to gain power.  
__Fast, rapid climbing is how something takes you over.  
__Before you know it, that need has the reigns.  
__All that you thought you could overpower now consumes you.  
__But you can't stop.  
__Because you're falling.  
__Because you can never control it.  
__All you can think about  
__is your newest  
__addiction._

Four months earlier, if anyone had asked Kaiba which woman, if any, he pictured himself falling for, he would have immediately answered that he didn't need love. If that specific anyone had gone on to ask how he felt about falling for a certain girl Kaiba knew called Tea Gardener, he would have kicked that person in the balls, found said Gardener, and warned her to keep the hell away from him.

The idea of the two of them ever getting together was:

A.) Irrational  
B.) Inconceivable  
C.) Absolutely never in a thousand lifetimes going to happen because even the very wretched thought was vile and a virus to the mind (Kaiba's personal stance on the issue)

The solitary female in Yugi Mutou's group of geeky tag-alongs was someone far below him; she wasn't worth insulting. Of course, she was someone Mokuba practically adored. And she had saved the boy. And she was surprisingly attractive- for a bitchy, friendship obsessed cheerleader of course. He didn't think about her. He hadn't ever really cared about her. So obviously, on his list of potential candidates for ownership of his heart- not that he could ever be persuaded into making such a list of course- she would be very, VERY low. Actually, not even worthy to be on it.

Yet, in spite of all his disdain for her, somehow he had managed to fall head over feet in love with that very girl. Somehow. Some unfathomable, nearly impossible way. His mind was still reeling from the knowledge. He hated to admit it, but there was really no way around it. And all he could do was continue in the same wanton way, because he would never, ever tell the girl what he was feeling. Never. He wouldn't do it.

Thinking back on it, he was surprised they had gotten together in the first place. Things had started strangely, to say the least, and upon really considering the matter, the person most responsible for hooking them up was Joey Wheeler- probably the one person who would be the most disgusted at the relationship. If it was ever brought out into the open, that is. Because no matter how much he needed her, no matter how addicted he became (if there even was a deeper level than the one he was already on), no one would EVER find out that they were together.

Everything had started one day at school:  
_(flashback mode)_

For a major test grade, all the chemistry students were required to complete a big lab. They would be in there for two or three days, and then all the teams would be required to write up a lab report. Tea was excited; doing labs was a lot more fun than just sitting in the classroom taking notes. She, Joey, Yugi, and Tristan were all talking about it during lunch.

"I hate labs," Joey said sourly. "I always fail the stupid report things and usually my group ends up spilling the chemicals or something. I can't ever do a single damn project right."

Tea laughed. "Come on Joey, surely you don't screw up all the time."

He looked at her pointedly, an eyebrow raised. Tristan couldn't help but chuckle. "No Tea, he's right. He hasn't done a lab right since the beginning of the year. All the times I've been partnered with him, I ended up having to come back and do the experiment again."

"Well don't worry Joey," she said with a smile, "this time I'll be your partner, and I always succeed fabulously. We'll get the highest marks in the class." Joey whooped, and thanked her profusely. He was glad to have a competent lab partner.

Or that's how it was supposed to be. Because Tea ended up sitting alone, hoping Joey was just late to class, not accepting the other offer she got to work with someone. Joey didn't come. There was almost no one left. No one good certainly, but she didn't think it would be too bad. She wasn't expecting a horrible school experience, that is until the teacher told her that her lab partner would be Seto Kaiba.

_Seto Kaiba._

Tea had to repeat it to herself just to make sure she wasn't in a nightmare. With a groan, she got her books and things and moved over to the table he was sitting at. "What are you doing here Gardener?" he sneered, noticing her sitting down.

"Since you obviously weren't paying attention, I'll have you know that the teacher just assigned you as my lab partner. And I came here to do the lab. This is a huge project, and we have to get a good grade on it. It's practically as important as our nine weeks test!"

"And I care because?"

"You have to pass too, you know. Whether you like it or not, you have just as much at stake as I do."

"Except I'm not making a big deal about it. Of course I'm going to do well on this project; the subject matter is impossibly elementary."

"Could you be any more egotistical? You're convinced that you can do no wrong. Guess what Kaiba, you're human. Even you, oh great one, can make mistakes."

A moment of annoyed silence. "Did I ask for your opinion?"

"Why yes, you seemed to be quite interested in all that I had to say."

"Your sarcasm is wasted on me Gardener. I play that game much better than you ever could." His body language signaled the end of the conversation. She rolled her eyes. He was just as charming as she remembered.

Luckily, the teacher chose that moment to begin passing out their assignment sheets, and as such saved her from having to make more forced conversation with the rude boy beside her. Tea knew that she could do the work- she was smart and paid attention in class- but she wasn't sure that she'd come out of the project alive. Having to work with Kaiba was a fate not suited for the weak-hearted. She read through the papers, trying to get an idea of what they would need to do.

But he snatched it right out of her hands. "Hey! Kaiba! Give that back to me."

"Hmm, I think I won't."

"You jerk! Why do you have to be so infuriating?"

"Oh, I don't have to be; but why would anyone in their right mind want to be civil to someone like you?" He smirked mockingly, without any hint of real happiness, and made a big show of reading the papers in front of her.

She wanted to pull out her hair in frustration. Better yet, she wanted to rip out all of Kaiba's hair. And maybe stuff it down his arrogant, absolutely unbearable throat...

"Gardener," he said in an aggravated tone, snapping her out of her momentary lapse. "Can't you manage to focus for one minute?" He gestured toward the front of the room, where the teacher was giving instructions. "How are you supposed to do this project you were so worried about if you're not even paying attention?" He made an impatient, annoyed noise at the back of his throat. "But really, I wouldn't have expected more."

Tea was really, really close to her limit. "I- wait. How am _I_ supposed to do this? I think you mean _we_. Or at least you better mean we, because I don't care how much I despise you, and believe me that is no small amount, this is too much work for one person to handle by themselves."

He glared at her for a second, before turning back to the front and ignoring her. The mutual dislike was palpable, and neither seemed interested in any kind of reconciliation or compromise. How they were ever going to get the project done was a question for the ages.

Luckily, they were spared the burden of more unwelcome thought by the much anticipated bell. Kaiba stood without another word and stalked out of the room. Tea rolled her eyes and happily joined Yugi and Tristan. The three friends walked to the cafeteria, and promptly sat down at their usual table.

The boys could tell something was wrong with her. She was much quieter than normal, and she looked very tense. As soon as she sat her lunch on the table she announced, with no warning, "I am going to KILL Joey."

Tristan and Yugi exchanged glances. "Um, why exactly are you going to kill him?" Tristan asked a bit hesitantly. "I seem to be having trouble remembering what he did this time."

"Oh, nothing too bad, nothing horrible, nothing absolutely unforgivable, nothing that has completely ruined my life for the next three weeks!" She slammed her bottled water down on the table, gritting her teeth with the effort of her words. "Stupid, stupid Joey..."

"Why are you so mad at him Tea?" Yugi asked innocently. "I'm sure he didn't mean to make you so angry."

Just then, Kaiba sauntered past them, heading for some remote corner away from the bustle of the rest of the students. With a flourish, she raised up out of her seat and pointed after him. "That is why I am angry with him. That socially inept abomination, that rude, discourteous jerk- and because of Joey I have to be the one stuck with him!" She sank back down in defeat, the edge to her voice gone.

But her dining companions still looked lost. "Ok, let me get this straight," Tristan said slowly. "You're mad at him because of a trash can."

Tea looked at him like he was insane and said, "What!" Her hands shot up and she started making unclear gestures. Tristan just cleared his throat and pointed behind her. She turned and looked, and sure enough, a large garbage bin was directly in her line of sight. "No! Not some stupid trash! I'm mad at him because, in his eternal carelessness, his complete disregard for prior responsibility, he didn't show up to school today!"

"But-" Yugi began, only to be stopped by an angry upraised palm.

"I'm not finished yet," she fumed. "Because of his deplorable act of selfishness, I am being forced to endure a fate worse than any I have previously known! As you probably already know, Joey was supposed to be my lab partner for chemistry."

The boys both hesitantly nodded.

"Right. Well, because we were supposed to work together, I refused all other offers. And, in so doing, got stuck with the absolute WORST partner imaginable. The most foul, hideous-"

Yugi knew instantly who she meant. "I'm sorry Tea, but he's really not that bad. I know you can make your project work."

Tristan, however was still in the dark. "Oh man, you mean you got paired with that horrible-smelling kid who always sits in the back of the class because he never showers?" He laughed. "Oh man, Tea, I wouldn't trade with you for the world!"

He was rewarded with a quick blow to the head. "Ow..."

"No! I did not get paired with him. And it's not nice to make fun of people! I got paired with..." She put her hand to her forehead, pretending she was close to fainting. "Kaiba."

Still nursing his wound Tristan was quick to commiserate. "Man, that sucks. I bet he's going to make you do all the work. And you actually have to spend time with him?" He shuddered. "That blows. Really."

Tea glared at him. "I know. Oh, when I get my hands on Joey. He will pay."

The other two exchanged glances. They- well, not so much Yugi- had been on the receiving end of her rage before, and they knew that when she said someone was going to get it, they were never going to forget what they had coming to them. "I don't know about you," Yugi said quietly, "but I don't think I've ever been happier that I'm not Joey."

"Gotta agree with you on that. She's going to kick his sorry ass from here to next week."

Suddenly they heard the sound of a throat clearing. Looking up guiltily, they saw Tea drumming her fingers on the lunch table and gazing at the two of them venomously. "I can hear you both, you know," she said. "I am sitting right here."

"Sorry Tea," Yugi said, "but let's forget about all that for a while. I'm hungry, aren't you?" He started eating vigorously, nodding for the two others to join him.

Tea couldn't help but smile at her friend's attempt to clear her mind. "Yeah Yugi, you're right. I am hungry, and we only have about twenty minutes left. So, have you guys seen that new movie that's out?"

_(Warp Back to the Present)_

A knock at the door jolted him out of his memories. "Seto?" A familiar voice said, "What are you doing up so late? I got up to get some food, and I saw your office light on. Everything OK?"

"Yes Mokuba, everything is fine. And I could ask you the same question. Why are you up so late?"

"Well," the younger Kaiba said, his reply punctuated by the occasional yawn, "I woke up from this really weird dream I was having about these killer robots, and I realized I was hungry. I was going to go down to the kitchen to get some cookies or something, but like I said, I saw your light on." He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I was sleeping fine."

Suddenly, he noticed his brother's strange activity. He sat in his favorite chair, absentmindedly twirling a rose between two fingers. "Um, Seto?" he asked curiously, "what's up with the rose?"

"What? Oh. Nothing. Really, nothing of any importance. I..." He frowned, trying to think of an answer. "It's late Mokuba, you need to go back to bed."

He rolled his eyes at his older brother and yawned again. "Night Seto."

"Goodnight Mokuba."

* * *

End A/N: YAH! Another chapter up! I would really appreciate your opinion, positive or negative. Just be nice, that's all I ask! Hopefully, I'll be able to update soon. Oh, and if this story suddenly appears under another name, it's because I'm thinking about changing mine. Nothing definite yet!

signing off... I.L.B.


	3. awakening experiences

**Disclaimer: **If I owned yugioh I would be  
as happy as a girl could possibly be.  
but as i don't- see, it isn't mine-  
you cannot sue- if the impulse hits you must decline.

HA! That was so corny... and so bad it's almost funny. To me. Ha. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Thank you, and good night!  
**

* * *

**

**chapter Three:  
**_It's ridiculous-  
__that something so simple could become so...  
__Complicated.  
__It's ridiculous.  
__It's hard to believe,  
__Scandalous,  
__Devastatingly impossible.  
__Everyone would wonder how it could be the truth.  
__But no one will ever know.  
__Because it's completely improbable.  
__Implausible.  
__It couldn't possibly be for real.  
__It's ridiculous- or so it seems.  
__Because the frightening fact is...  
__It's absolutely, irrevocably  
__True._

He hated that he could remember. The very fact disgusted him. Why, of all things to recall, of all events to fondly (or not so fondly ashis case may be) recollect from all the happenings in his lifetime, did he have to remember the one that revolved most around her? He sat in his office, brooding of course, and recalling all the time he had spent with her- and currently she was also known as the current bane of his existence.

So what if on that very day, four months ago, their relationship began? Not, of course, that it was a relationship; they had both agreed on that. Really it was more of casual sexual dalliance. So when they first got together didn't matter. The very fact that he knew the exact datethough, appalled him. He didn't need any more reminders of what she did to him- what she was capable of doing to him. So why, then, was he worrying?

On impulse, as he had been on his way home earlier that night, he had gone into a small, pleasant looking flower shop. A plump old lady had stood behind the counter, smiling absently at him as he walked in. The fresh floral scents surrounded him, natural and not too strong. And that reminded him of her. A reminiscent smile came unbidden to his face as he thought about the only girl that had managed to ever make such a favorable impression on him.

The old woman chuckled a bit and asked, "What sort of flowers does she like, dear?"

He blushed, then quickly scowled and turned away to try and hide it. He hadn't come in to buy anything; he just thought the shop looked faintly interesting. But, a tiny little voice in the back of his mind sneakily reminded him, the next day was their- he shuddered at the very word- anniversary. And weren't girls supposed to be really particular about things like that? That was what he had always heard anyway. Surely she would love a specially bought gift for their four-month. Of course, she was just as opposed to committing to anything as he was, so honoring an anniversary might only serve to scare her off. He really wasn't a relationship-savvy sort of man.

Grumbling, he began to look around in hopes of finding something worthy of purchase. "She- I think she likes roses," he said gruffly, carefully keeping his eyes away from the shopkeeper.

She just smiled, and pushed a brown holder-vase sortof thing that was restingon the counter towards him. "Here. We have red and pink,and alsosimply rose petals for sale."

"Petals?" he asked skeptically, wondering what use anyone could get out of those.

The old woman laughed in that chirping laugh of hers again and said, "Oh, I think some of the more romantic people like to get those for special occasions. You know, a room scattered with soft, beautiful petals is quite a sight to come home to."

A momentary flash fantasy hit him- bed covered in the rose petals, her warm, solid body under his, petals sticking to their hot, sweaty skin-

"Um sure, I'll take a bag of those too." He pulled out a single rose, and said, "And this. I think this will be perfect."

"Of course, young man," she said as she rang up the purchase. "If she loves you as much as you love her, anything you care enough to give to her will be cherished. I wish the two of you every happiness in the world. But I think that you should tell her how you really feel. That would make things so much easier for both of you." She handed him his rose.

"Wha-"

"Oh I can just tell. You really are quite obvious about it." She grinned hugely. "Have a nice evening, sir."

So he walked out of the shop, flustered and a bit grumpy, and feeling quite hostile toward insightful old women who were too damn perceptive for their own good. That's how he found himself back at his home, thinking and worrying about the girl's reaction when he gave her the rose.

The time hadslipped past midnight already- he had gotten home at nine and spent three hours considering whether or not he should go through with it. Of course, he was still frustrated and furious that she had so much power over him, but while he had her, he was certainly going to make the most of her and enjoy it while he could.

Originally, it had been his plan to leave as soon as things got more involved. But she was too sweet, too amazing, too addicting. He couldn't give her up- even if he wanted to. She was a NEED; he just couldn't do it. He wasn't sure what to do or how to feelabout that. He would give her the damn rose. Naturally, he wasn't happy that the old woman had _talked him into _buying it in the first place, but he had it and he might as well see what happened from there. If she were happy, he would stay. But if she didn't care, then he decided he wouldn't care either.

As much as he loathed the very idea, it didn't change the fact that she was very close to being his entire world. All that she was had consumed him, and he was determined to either end his ridiculous obsession or make her feel the same way. Whichever would turn out, he knew he had to do something. The seemingly harmless "no-strings-attached" relationship he had with her was becoming unhealthy, and it was much too harmful to ignore.

He wanted to have her- and he wanted everyone to know that she belonged to him. So what if he was a little possessive? She was worse- he was totally, fully, completely, andirreversibly under her spell. And the irony? She had no idea what she did to him. Hiding your emotions for years was not without its benefits. He had her-not to mentionthe rest of the world- fooled. And while he had been pleased with that, it made for falling in love with him- because she was sure he wouldn't, or couldn't return the feeling... well, it made loving him a difficult endeavor.

"Why is this happening to me?" he wondered, holding his head in his hands. "Why does she have to be so damn addicting?"

The night was slowly waning away; it was getting to be late. Looking at the clock, he groaned to see that already it was 12:45. He put the rose on the desk by his big silver briefcase and drug himself out of his chair and into his room. He cut off the light and crawled into bed. Unhappily he tossed and turned himself to sleep, not particularly looking forward to the morning.

_(Flashback continued)_

There were very few options. One road led to complete and inevitable failure- crushing all her dreams, ruining all her chances, and dashing all her hopes upon the cruel, breaking rocks of a horrid reality. No mercy would be shown, and so many things would be destroyed.

The other road? It led to a fate as horrible. It led to:

"Kaiba! I'm coming over there right now, and we are working on that project!"

"Save your breath Gardener, your yelling is helping no one. I told you, I'm not spending my precious- and valuable- time to work on some silly project with _you_."

"You can't stop me! I'm going to get this done; and if you don't help me I'm going to take all the credit. First off because I would have earned it, and secondly because you are a total asshole!"

"Thank you, you're really too kind."

Seto Kaiba was smug. Why? Because he was making someone else miserable- a certain thorn in his side named Tea Gardener. He was delighted to hear her irritation rising, and as cruel as it was, he truly loved to vex her.

But his rather dubious reverie was interrupted by a knock on the door, followed shortly by the entrance of a scruffy-haired boy. "Big brother?" the boy- Mokuba- inquired lightly, "what are you doing?"

Seto covered the receiver and said, "Just a second Mokuba, I'm on the phone. It's not important though, and if you'll wait just a moment I'll be right with you."

"Who are you talking to? It doesn't sound like a business call."

Tea, though Kaiba's hand had covered the phone, still managed to hear the delightful ringing of Mokuba's unmistakable voice. Now, she could leave well enough alone. After all, what could she possibly gain from a little bit of Kaiba torture? (At this point, you can be sure she wore a very malicious grin) Or... she could yell as loudly as she could to make sure Mokuba heard her and knew who was speaking. The choice was just _too_ hard.

"HI MOKUBA! IT'S ME, TEA!"

Oh Seto was going to kill her then. Mokuba grinned and said eagerly, "Ooh, can I talk to her Seto? Come on, I haven't seen her in ages. Please?"

Receiving a stiff nod- which only meant that the question had been acknowledged and was not any sort of agreement- Mokuba rushed over and snatched the phone. The end result of that conversation- which, from his end, sounded much too sugary for Seto ever to have to hear- was that Mokuba had agreed to have Tea over, and make Seto agree to collaborate on the ever-important chemistry work.

Little did either oblivious teen know, their death warrants had just been signed. Death to their sanity, death to any caution, and death to all former, intensely hostile feelings of hatred. Indeed, what was about to begin was a clandestine affair of the most turbulent, torrid, (possibly even traumatic) nature they could ever have imagined.

After all, they would both soon fall victim to a desperate addiction.

* * *

End A/N: Thank you all for reading this! I thought it was alright for the third chapter; not as long as I had hoped, but I'm going to make up for that in the next chapter, which will be detailing exactly how the two got to be so hooked on each other. Alright, that's it.

(reviewreviewreview)

I.L.B.


	4. accidental intoxication

Disclaimer: Yuck, I hate doing these things. ...I guess everyone knows what this means. Not mine.

A/N: This chapter isn't like I wanted it to be! I tried to make it good, but it didn't turn out like I had hoped. It was hard working on the parts with the project- I wasn't sure if I should just say they worked on it, or if I should put some of the stuff. I sort of compromised. And sorry for the overly-described library. I'm a writing-and book- geek. Alright, I just hope you enjoy. Here's chapter four!

**chapter Four:**

_Desperation.  
__The unending feeling of sweet and cool  
__Oblivion.  
__When he knows he's fallen just as far as he can go.  
__But it can't be helped.  
__It just feels...  
__So...  
__Good._

_(Back to the Flashback)_

Chemistry Project- Seto and Tea-  
Day One:

After much coaxing, cajoling, and an excessive use of puppy-dog eyes, Mokuba convinced his older brother to waste his precious, valuable, (you can be sure the list went on...) time on Tea and their schoolwork. It took effort, but the colossal task was managed in the end. Which was how Tea found herself in a luxurious limo with the two Kaiba brothers, listening half-attentively to the littlest one chatter away excitedly. She wasn't pleased- grimly content perhaps that her grade wouldn't suffer, but not happy by any stretch of the imagination. No, she could think of a hundred other ways she'd rather be spending her time, but it didn't look like she could get out of her predicament in favor of even one.

Naturally, when she had talked to her friends over the phone earlier, Joey had been the first to console her. He was absolutely heart-broken, he said, over missing that day of school. After a few dozen threats of intense bodily harm, her anger had subsided and she had- reluctantly- forgiven him. It wasn't his fault Kaiba was a jerk. He had gotten stuck with Yugi and Tristan, so she could take comfort in the fact that they would screw-up the thing and get one of the lowest grades in the class. But those thoughts weren't very nice at all, so she patiently pushed them aside, and voiced instead her jealousy at his good fortune.

Sitting there, Seto had to wonder what he had done to deserve his fate. Hadn't it been enough that he hadn't yet been able to beat Yugi? (The stolen victory at Duelist's Kingdom- unfortunately- not really counting) Hadn't it been enough that he had to endure his adoptive father's torment for years? No. The fates really hated him. For he had to be put under the hammer once again- in a horribly matched partnership with Tea Gardener, that friendship loving harpy. He really couldn't stand her. Guardedly, he watched Mokuba easily strike up any topic of conversation with her, their easy banter light and fun. He despised fun- most of the time anyway. He couldn't help but hate the fact that his brother liked her. There was no way he would put up with her otherwise. Why, oh why, did she have to be so wonderful in his momentarily delirious little brother's eyes?

None too soon, they arrived.

"I'll show you where the library is!" Mokuba exclaimed excitedly, taking the girl's hand and leading her inside. "Seto, why don't you get some snacks or something. I don't want you two to get worn out from all that studying!"

Grumpily, he ignored his brother's comments, and stalked after them instead. Treating him like that- like some overly concerned parent- was ridiculous.

Mokuba, Tea decided, really liked to talk. He kept up his line of chatter all the way to the room he was leading her to. Bewilderedly, she let herself be pushed inside, and with a smile, and a promise to play when the work was done, the young boy disappeared- as though he had only been in her mind.

She took quick note of her surroundings. The room was exquisite, a testament to the wonders of having money- and knowing how to use it. There were so many books; each volume bound in beautiful leather, resting on its perch ready and eager to be read. She could tell instantly which were favorites. Some stood out, shiny and clean, tiny particles of dust beginning to settle around them. Those were just superfluous additions to fill the room. There were others however, that looked like they had been read over and over again. There were ones that were bent, ones that proudly showed their wear, and ones thrust carefully together on a shelf, easily within reach to even the shortest of literary patrons.

It really was a library- a vision that would forever stay in her mind whenever that word entered into any conversation. A table, with a hanging lamp over it, was shoved proudly on one side, a few books and some paperwork resting upon its weary top. On the far side, two big leather chairs looking fit to swallow a careless reader up, warmly offered companionship to a royal-looking leather couch. It was dark and inviting, and had she dared to go over and run her hand across it she was sure it would feel cool and comforting. A coffee table beside it boasted proudly of a stack of magazines, a mug that was probably empty, and an open expensive-looking laptop. A blanket crowned the couch, and she was sure she knew who had unknowingly taken possession of the room.

"Well," an annoyed voice said behind her, "what are you waiting for? You were so damn eager to get over here, the least you could do is show that kind of enthusiasm for the work."

Tea turned around swiftly to see Kaiba sitting down at the table, book and binder in his arm. Sighing, she followed suit, her mind screaming warnings and apprehensions at her every second it took to grab a seat.

Things- to put it lightly- did not go well. They argued over half the time she was there, neither one willing to yield to their enemy. Ideas were (very nearly literally) thrown, but it seemed any decision would never be reached. Tea offered her data, but he was sure that she hadn't copied down the figures correctly. Sneeringly offering her his own numbers, he made scathing remarks on the importance of accuracy and precision. Not about to go down without a fight, she fiercely argued that she could look at measurements just as well as he could. (Had they taken the time to look, they both would have seen their information was the same. Alas, poor fighting protagonists...)

"Look Kaiba," Tea said hotly, "I don't see why you have to be so unreasonable. I'm not an idiot."

"Could have fooled me," he replied harshly, with an unkind sneer stuck upon his face.

"Shut up! I hate working with you; you are the most difficult man on the planet."

"Oh, and I'm enjoying this so much. Honestly, why did you even expect me to cooperate in the first place? I specifically told you that I did not- under any circumstance- wish to work with you on this project. You insisted upon it, unfairly bringing my innocent younger brother into your conniving schemes. You've brought this fate upon yourself, as well as upon me. Really, you're such a simpleton. Couldn't even predict how _well_ this would work out."

Oh, that did it. Tea smelled a challenge. "I don't care what you say. Even if you do hurt my feelings, I won't care! And I'm going to make this work! Even if I do have to spend time with your pig-headed, stubborn, egotistical, mean, bullying, sorry ass!"

Hearing yells, Mokuba had come to investigate. Opening the door, he peeked in to try and calm the two down, when Tea brushed past him, her manner bristling and dark. "Tell your brother that- whether he likes it or not- I'll be back in three days. He better cancel anything he has then, or call me to reschedule. You're a great kid, Mokuba, I hope to spend some time with you at a later date."

Watching the girl go in amazement, he finally spoke. "Big brother, just what did you do to piss her off so bad?"

Chemistry Project- Seto and Tea-  
Day Two:

As it turned out, Seto was free on the specified day. He, however, was not as happy about that as Mokuba seemed to be. What his little brother saw in the girl, he would never know, but it always served to annoy him.

They sent they limo to pick her up again, though this time the two brothers stayed at home. Mokuba was jumping around in excitement, and blabbering away on how happy he was to be seeing Tea again.

"You need to be nice to her big brother," he told Seto only minutes before the scheduled time of her arrival. "After all, she's my friend; I bet if you let her she would be your friend too."

"I don't need friends. Especially friends like her." He gave an exaggerated shiver. "The very thought repulses me."

Mokuba took a big bite out of the candy bar he was eating. "Ok, so I guess you don't like her too much."

"No. You really think?"

Mokuba went on as though he hadn't been interrupted. "But! This school project is very important." He narrowed his eyes and gave his brother a very parental look. "And you don't want your grades to suffer, now do you Seto?"

(It might be important to note that at that very moment in the conversation, Tea arrived, and was standing in the kitchen doorway listening to- and watching- the two)

Feeling in a good enough mood to play along, Seto put on a fake higher-pitched voice. "Oh, of course not Mokuba. I promise to do my best to get the very highest grades. I'm such a good, responsible boy after all."

Mokuba crossed his arms over his chest and nodded seriously. "Right. Right. Which is exactly the reason why you must get along with the lovely Ms. Gardener."

Seto snorted in rather mirthful disbelief. "Lovely? I would sooner call that mutt she hangs out with intelligent. Besides... she might whip out one of those patented- and eternally annoying- friendship speeches and use it on me." He closed his eyes and shook his head in fake horror. "It could scar me for life."

Mokuba dropped his serious act and giggled loudly. "Scar you? Oh come on, Seto, she's not that bad at all."

In an impressive display of playfulness, a trait that was very rare in the man, Seto continued. "And just what if it rubs off on me? Do you really want a big brother spouting off togetherness nonsense and going around giving random-" he looked almost pained. "-hugs? I can hardly bear to imagine it. I'll be skipping and throwing out daisies from a wicker basket before I ever get along with her, kid."

True to the Kaiba name, Mokuba was sporting a distinctly devilish grin. "Well you better get out those daisies Seto, because Tea's here." He jumped off the counter he had been sitting on, and skipped over to her. "Hi Tea!"

Seto glanced over to the two with a nasty-looking scowl on his face. Tea's eyes met his, and he was most displeased to see her grinning and trying hard to contain laughter that was threatening to burst out. He couldn't believe she hadn't even bothered to announce her present, and though he was loath to admit it, he was rather apprehensive about how long she had been standing there.

Gruffly- really, he was more embarrassed than he would have liked to admit- he said, "Do you have your books Gardener?" She nodded. "Good. Let's get this damn thing over with."

Once again, Tea found herself in the Kaiba brothers' library. She couldn't help but admire it once again, the only thing marring it the grim looking figure hulking in one of the chairs at the table. Wondering if he was going to be as amiable as he was last time, she took a seat, and pulled out her notes.

After a moment or two of quiet, she decided that she needed to break the ice. "So, you and Mokuba really get along well, don't you?"

He looked up quickly, a dark sort of scowl spread across his face. "Yes, though I don't see how that's any of your business."

"You're right, it's not. But you know how much I care about Mokuba, so I can't help but be interested in him. And it was so cute the way you two were playing around together in the kitchen before I got here." She couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped. "Ahh, brotherly love."

He hoped he hadn't flinched. So she had seen him being less than intimidating and vengeful. Oh well; it couldn't be helped. He'd just have to make sure she knew he wasn't the kind of person you could tease or mess around with. "There are many words that one could use to describe me. But if there was ever just a single one that had to be chosen, it sure as hell wouldn't be 'cute'."

She rolled her eyes and laughed again. "You're right. You are definitely not cute. But your brother is. He's positively adorable." She giggled happily. "And I bet even you couldn't deny it."

"Just shut up and get to work."

A loud sigh. "Whatever, Kaiba."

Things were even more awkward then than they had been the previous study-session. He couldn't concentrate, though he was careful not to ever let her see that. Not only did her mere presence bother him, the way she threw herself so totally into her work annoyed him as well. She hadn't looked up once in at least forty-five minutes, she was so totally focused. And that bothered him, because it was normally a quality he admired. Being a rather hyper-focused sort of guy himself, he couldn't help but grudgingly give credit to others who possessed the trait as well. It drove him insane that there was even one thing about her that he didn't hate.

The truth was though, that he didn't know all that much about her. She was Yugi's friend and constant tag-along. She was really big on friendship. She bothered him, and she liked interfering. That... well, that was about it. He wondered if there was something he could be missing. So he wasn't the best judge of people (trusting the Big Five... not his finest hour). That didn't bother him. He rarely- if ever- cared about them enough to actually get to know them. He could gather what he needed: if a person was honest, if they were intelligent, those things he could almost always see immediately.

Gardener wasn't something that had ever really interested him. She bothered him. She was like a rock in his shoe, a splinter in his palm, or an itch he couldn't scratch whenever she was around. Admittedly, she could stand up to him- to a lot of people actually. That was a quality he couldn't hate as well.

He nonchalantly glanced over to her. She was working diligently, head bent over her work, her face contorted in earnest thought. He silently scoffed- he hadn't suspected to see a scholarly side of her, she had always presented a sort of air-headedness to him. Yes, she was in the top classes at school, but he had never really accredited any real intelligence to her. He knew- though he hated the fact that it was true- that she was smart. She seemed useless, and like she was only in class to waste oxygen. In fact, the only thing she did manage to do well was fill out that ridiculously small school uniform.

... (a brief interlude of obliviousness)

It took him a few moments to realize exactly what had just passed through his mind. _'Snap out of it,'_ he told himself angrily. _'This is Gardener. She's an annoying bitch- not even the least bit attractive. You need to concentrate; this work is easy. You should already be finished.'_

But the task of concentrating was much easier said than done. He was the picture of outward calm, cool composure, but inside he was restless. That day just wasn't good for him. He had been swamped at work; after the new and improved duel disk system, there hadn't been any great demand for a new product and so some of the company had become rather lax. But the corporate world was a competitive one, and rumors of new, more advanced products had reached KaibaCorp's ears.

Being the CEO was a very satisfying task, but it held great responsibilities, and ultimately made his life permanently stressful. Things really had to pick up, or they would be in trouble. Not just something small that they could recover from in time. No, if the company's prospects didn't improve, there was the possibility of a huge collapse, destroying the very foundation of all that he had worked so hard to make strong. As could be expected from such a situation, his mind was quite occupied.

Of course, the danger could easily be done away with, as long as they worked hard. But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to worry about it. And added to that was the stress of school, and now because of school Gardener's unnecessary interference in his life. Well, suffice it to say, he had a lot on his plate. The project they were doing wasn't really as simple as he said, but with his brilliant mind the work was no trouble.

Suddenly, a voice snapped him out of the realm of thought, and back to reality. "Um, Kaiba?" Tea asked timidly, hoping he wouldn't snap at her. "Do you have question five answered?" He looked down at his paper. He did.

"Of course I do." A suspicious frown. "Why?"

"Well I can't figure it out. Let me see your paper."

"No, do your own work."

"I can't if I don't understand it! Come one, at least help me get it right."

He didn't respond, and instead pretended to keep working. Not, of course, that he had really been working in the first place.

With an exasperated sigh, she stood up with her paper. "Fine, then I'm going over there to see how to work it." And she did. She walked over to the other side of the table and stood behind him. Placing an innocent hand on his warm shoulder, she leant over to get a better look at his work. "So, how did you get the answer?"

He mumbled something that sounded a lot like "idiot". He glanced upwards to glare at her, but she wasn't looking at him. She flipped through his work, trying to find the right equation. "It's just conversion," he said finally, growing perturbed with her closeness and wanting to get her away. "All you have to do is calculate the mass in mols."

"But I don't remember how to do that!"

He almost growled at her apparent stupidity. "We were taught how to do that at the beginning of the year." She didn't answer. "Do you remember the chart that the teacher showed us?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and saw her nod. "Then just do that. It's absurdly simple."

He shoved a piece of paper off to the side so she could see what he was talking about. "Oh. Ok, I guess I was just trying to make it harder than it was. Now let me check the rest of my work to make sure I've gotten it right so far." Appealing to his ego she said, "After all, I'm sure you would never get a problem wrong."

"Of course I did it correctly," he snapped, getting more annoyed by her action. He was tense, and it irritated him that he cared enough to be bothered. He wasn't sure if she noticed or not, but the slight grin on her face was almost proof that she did, and that it amused her to know she could affect him.

His shoulders were tight from her hand resting there, and absently she began to drum her fingers on the one she was touching. Again, she asked him something about one of the problems, and he responded automatically, not giving much thought to what she said. She herself was too distracting for him to think much about anything. He wasn't sure if it was a game or not, but he wasn't going to back down and give her the satisfaction of knowing she'd "won". So until he did something to get under her skin- which he would very soon- they were stuck at a solid stalemate.

He turned towards her, intent on giving her a scathing insult concerning her inability to grasp the concepts of their work, but his mind was abruptly shut down. When she was leaning over like that, he could see straight down her shirt. And it bothered him that he didn't seem to want to look away. It bothered him that what he did seem to want to do was rip that shirt off and-

'_No! Damn it Seto, get a grip on yourself. That's already two inappropriate thoughts concerning Gardener, and that is two too many. She's female, so naturally she's going to have... correct female anatomy. You don't like her, so don't waste your time thinking about her.'_

Having noticed his increased state of agitation, she suddenly asked, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," he answered sharply, finally deciding to shrug her hand away from him. "Now do you think that your tiny brain can work this out by yourself? After all, I'm sure even Mokuba could handle something of this level."

She put her hands on her hips and gave him a nasty look. "Just shut up Kaiba. I'm smart enough to hold my own, and you know it. So what if I had a bit of trouble with one problem? Doesn't make me an idiot and you know it!"

With a decided huff, she sat down again, resolutely avoiding his gaze. He had to suppress a smirk that was threatening to spill out. It was so much fun to argue with her; she knew how to defend herself. Getting her angry was one activity that always amused him, and he had to admit, it did seem to give him some sort of compensation for her annoying attitude. Her eyes would blaze, and she'd set her face in that angry looking pout and her whole aura would bristle up. That would explain his sudden irrational attraction to her, he thought suddenly. Good. He still didn't like her. It was just the way she'd get so worked up when he'd be mean; that just amused him. It wasn't like that energy around her, that fiery glare she'd give him, was a real turn on.

'_Damn it. That's three.'_

* * *

After about another hour, both teens decided it was time to finish up. Tea stood and stretched. "Well, we got a lot of work done, so I guess it's time for me to go. It's getting late anyway. I don't think we could really do anymore today anyway, do you?" 

Without looking at her, he shook his head. "You should go. We're done here."

Rolling her eyes at his brusque manner, she gathered together her book and papers. "We still have a little bit more to finish, though. I guess we can set up another time to work a little later."

He noticed then that she wasn't moving- or to put it more correctly, she wasn't leaving. She was looking around the table with a frown, as though there was something that was supposed to be there that was missing. As impatient as usual, he barked, "Hurry up. What's your problem?"

"Hold on, you jerk, I can't find my pencil." Just then, she spotted it lying under the table. "Ahh! Here it is." As she bent over to get it, he really, really didn't mean to stare. Really.

She stood up quickly, holding up the pencil proudly. Just, in fact, in time to hear him growl and mutter under his breath, "Fifty-four. Damn."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Kaiba? Fifty-four what?" If she didn't know better, she'd swear he looked embarrassed when she asked him that. But that just couldn't be right.

He glared fiercely at her, and for a moment she was sure that his stare could melt a solid block of ice. Even though his eyes looked cold, he could radiate warmth like a raging fire. If only he wasn't so grumpy all the time, that warmth could be used for good instead of evil. With a grin on her face because of that last thought, she walked out of the library and waved at him for a goodbye. "I'll see you at school, Kaiba. Oh, and you better not try and blow me off; we still have to finish this."

On her way out, she ran into Mokuba. "Hey Tea! Are you and big brother done? Why don't you stay and hang out for a little while? I just got this really cool video game, and Seto's been kinda busy so he couldn't play but I bet you'd really like it and-"

She stemmed the flow of language by an upraised hand. "Slow down there Mokuba. I'd love to stay and hang out with you, but I really do need to be getting home. Maybe next time, OK?"

He nodded, head hung down in disappointment. "Next time." But he was happy again in an instant, and he looked up at her with a smile. "And I'll hold you to that, Tea!"

She laughed and gave him a swift hug. "Goodbye Mokuba. I've got to go. See you soon." And she left, leaving a cheerful, excited boy and a confused, rather frustrated man behind.

* * *

End A/N: I hope that was up to standard; I'm not too happy with it. Anyway, thanx for reading. Oh, and if anyone cares to make a suggestion on what one of the other 50 naughty thoughts Seto was, please be my guest. Leave a review; I'd love to hear what you think. 

I.L.B.


	5. absent minds

Disclaimer: I don't know what you've heard, but yugioh still doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Here's chapter five! Yah! I'm excited; I think this chapter will be the best yet! Not nearly as much dialogue as I usually include, so the tone may seem just a bit different. Thank you to everyone who reviewed; you reallyhelped inspire me to keep working! Nowwithout further ado...the chapter is here!

**

* * *

**

**chapter Five:  
**_Falling-  
__the sensation is overwhelming you.  
__Everything washes over you in waves  
__of delicious, divine feeling.  
__Hyper sensitive.  
__An elusive breath of air is finally in your grasp.  
__All you have to do is  
__fall.  
__Let yourself go.  
__Suspended in a sea of lovely, deep  
__sensation.  
__It will carry you away.  
__Just be careful,  
__or you might never want to leave. _

xxx

"I'm really sorry about that Tea," Joey said quickly, handing over a slice of warm, greasy pizza as a peace offering."But you've already forgiven me... right?"

She sighed. "Yes Joey. I've forgiven you." She grabbed the pizza from him and grinned. "After all, if you're offering me _food_, then I know you're sorry."

Yugi laughed. "You're right Tea. Joey, giving up food willingly? It's a miracle."

"Way to stick it to a guy when he's down Yug. I said I was sorry already." He paused for a moment. "Hey! And I do not eat that much."

Tristan snickered. "Sure... whatever you say man. Whatever you say."

The four friends were all hanging out together at some nondescript teenage hangout, complete with the fattening food, the arcade games and all. It was a lazy weekend afternoon, with all their schoolwork hanging over them completely forgotten. They were there to have fun- not think about anything depressing or boring.

But they were forced to put an end to their enjoyment far too soon. Tea and Yugi went together one way, and Joey and Tristan were all too eager to go another- probably headed to Joey's house for more inane- but fun- madness.

Hesitantly, Yugi brought up the subject that had been the cause of Joey's misery- misery caused entirely at Tea's hand. "So... working with Kaiba really isn't that bad, is it?" he asked, hoping that she wouldn't have anything too heinous to report.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, as though thinking carefully over her reply. After a moment she said, "Yes. It's just as bad as I thought it would be."

Heartily, they laughed together. "I wish that he would just give us a chance," Yugi said. "I'm sure that he could use a friend."

Tea scoffed. "Him? Oh, no, how could the great and powerful Seto Kaiba EVER need someone other than himself? You're crazy Yugi. The other inhabitants of this planet are far too beneath him." She held her hand to her forehead dramatically. "Why, we don't even deserve to stand in the shadow cast by his greatness."

Yugi couldn't help but laugh, though he felt he had to gently admonish her. "I don't think sarcasm is going to help very much."

She feigned righteous indignation. "Sarcasm? My dear sir, I was being utterly sincere." He looked her in the eye with amused disbelief, and she responded in kind with a cheeky grin. "Alright. So maybe a little." She held up her hand in the universal gesture indicating a small amount. "Just a tiny bit sarcastic."

Yugi rolled his eyes, and they laughed together, neither imagining a better way to spend the day than with a good friend.

* * *

_(Back to the Future... er, Present)_

Sunlight rolled in through the big windows, streaming across the big bed and the body that was resting in it. With a groan, he blinked open unwilling eyes. He glanced quickly at his alarm clock, and saw that it was still early. He threw the offending piece of machinery to the floor with a soft _BAM_, and rolled over again to try and catch a few more quick snippets of sleep.

But his hazy mind-frame was shattered when his brain snagged on a little-known but VERY pertinent fact. It was an important day. A very important day actually. He groaned again, unhappy that any plans he had for more rest had just been abruptly thrown out the proverbial window.

He wasn't nervous; his nature didn't cater well to apprehension or fear. Instead, he was calmly... awaiting the deciding moment. And he was hoping, as much as he would allow himself to hope, for a favorable outcome. He wasn't anxious. He wasn't excited. He was calm and cool and ready for whatever might happen.

Oh that's right, he wasn't even eager. He didn't care if she received him with open arms or if she shunned him with a white-hot fury. It wasn't a big deal. The thoughts had barely even scratched him mind.

He sighed. Blatantly lying to himself did help boost his confidence, but the achy pain in his chest told him the real, whole truth. Love was practically foreign to him. Aside from Mokuba, (and his parents he supposed) there had never been anyone in his life that he could love. So the sentiment was forgotten. Cast-aside. He discarded it like an wrapper- a useless and meaningless emotion he had risen above. But when _she_ came along, that changed. The butterflies that had lain dormant in his stomach arose with a vengeance, his heart's propensity to beat hard and rapid against his ribs had increased ten-fold, and that _useless_ emotion he had sworn off so long ago, had tangled him up and sunk its claws in so deep he couldn't force them out without destroying himself in the process.

She was his goddess; in his mind, she was the quintessence of beauty, of grace. Without knowing, he let out a wistful sigh. He hadn't meant to ever care for her. Hell, he hadn't ever meant to even like the girl. Perhaps not hating, but at least definitely disliking everything about her would have suited him just fine. But that changed. She drew him in with a quality he still couldn't describe. She was his everything- his oxygen. His reason for...

He frowned and shook his head. No, he didn't need her that badly. He was infatuated, that much he could readily admit. She had captured his attention. Captured, held it hostage, and then never gave it back again. But he had other reasons for living. Power and Mokuba being two particularly prominent ones.

Trying to clear his mind of all that nonsense, he stalked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He got dressed and ate some rather tasteless, formless conglomeration of breakfast. He was pleased to see that his incorruptible mind-frame was firmly back in place, and he was no longer a sentimental fool. No, he was a man with a mission.

The time of his departure arrived shortly after that. He gathered his things, hesitating for half a second before grabbing the rose. He had to give it to her; she was worth it, and... he cringed as he thought it, but she deserved to know how he felt. She didn't need to be in a relationship with some obsessed, love-sick eccentric if she didn't feel the same way. And HE didn't deserve to be stuck in a one-sided relationship. If she didn't reciprocate his most fragile, forbidden feelings, then he was determined to forget about her. And never let himself love again.

* * *

(_Ooh... FLASHBACK!)_

Chemistry Project- Seto and Tea-

Day Three:

They argued even more than they had done the previous days. Combined. Seto knew why; his temper was even shorter than usual. He hadn't wanted to see her again, not after the last time. He couldn't forgive himself for thinking such... _thoughts_ about her. It was wrong. Completely, utterly, absolutely wrong. She wasn't worthy of inspiring such fantasies; she wasn't even worthy of entering his mind at all. But she had invaded it. He had thought about her more than he had ever wanted to.

Being of such a high intellect, and in addition to that a program designer, he was used to breaking things down, analyzing them, isolating the problem, then putting them back together again. Well he had picked apart all the things he knew about her and had thought about her and come to one, logical conclusion: there was no logical conclusion!

He could think of no reason he was feeling that way. The notion that he just might find her attractive never crossed his mind. He didn't even know the girl; she was just some waste of flesh that hung around his biggest rival. Seto simply couldn't -and he _wouldn't_- believe that he could have possible fallen victim to the most common of teenage ailments: having a crush.

Gardener wasn't worth his time. Really. He told himself that over and over again, in an attempt to innoculate himself against any more wondering thoughts that might pop up. They were working in silence, her face wearing a rather sullen expression; he almost laughed knowing he was the cause of it. His concentration seemed to have returned though, and for that he was grateful. As long as he kept his eyes on the paper in front of him, there wouldn't be a problem.

Tea was in a similar predicament. She hadn't come quite as abruptly to her realizations as he had, but they still shocked her. He had irritated her greatly earlier- she was starting to suspect that he did it on purpose- and her annoyance was a great excuse to stay quiet and not try to force conversation. It gave her time to focus and organize her thoughts.

For a long time, ever since the first time she had seen him actually, she had known he was attractive. But spending so much time with him, alone, and in close quarters, awakened her to the fact that he was not just attractive- he was pretty damn gorgeous. She had eyes. And even though Joey would have a heart attack if he ever heard her say it, she had to admit that the fact was undeniably true.

It wasn't just that, though. He seemed different somehow; less like the bad guy and more like an ordinary person- if, of course, a teenage CEO with ridiculous amounts of money and a high IQ could ever be called ordinary. He was rude; he was rather mean. That was a given. But he wasn't being downright cruel, and she had seen him have a large capacity for cruelty a fair few times before. He projected confidence, but almost since they had started the project, he had seemed a little nervous. Though the two had never had a real conversation, she couldn't help but feel slightly more attuned to him, and less of one of his enemies.

Seto glanced up at her for a moment, angry with the girl for making him rethink himself. He didn't need to engage in pointless adolescent frivolities like dating, and as such women were hardly ever on his mind. Now, he could appreciate a good figure when he saw one, but only on a rather subconscious, primal level. Work was the closest thing to a significant other that he felt he would ever need. But now, with Gardener's unknowing interference, he found himself thinking in a rather stereotypical teenage male way. And it pissed him off to no end.

Alright, so by then he was able to admit to himself that she was pleasing to look at. Like a painting, he thought, and that thought made him feel one hell of a lot better about thinking her attractive at all. But there were other things too, that couldn't be construed in any other way than pure desire. He had caught himself staring at her mouth earlier, captivated by the way she bit her lip when she was thinking over a particularly hard problem. Then he had shocked himself further by indulging in a momentary wondering of how good a kisser she might be. How talented that mouth that constantly vexed him might actually be.

But that was not safe territory at all, and with a glare directed at nothing in particular- save his disobedient mind- he switched trains of thought directly.

His mind might have been rock-solid and under control, but his body was not. Maybe he could blame hormones and suppressed- _very _suppressed, some part of his mind couldn't help but add- sexual urges for his straying thoughts. He didn't want to make excuses, but there was no forgiving the outrageous ideas that Gardener had inspired.

'_This is extremely frustrating,' _he thought to himself,_ 'I wish we could get this damn project finished so she could hurry up and leave. I don't like having her near me- this is making me crazy.'_ He sighed. "Maybe I just need to get laid."

"Did you say something Kaiba?"

He immediately panicked. _'Shit. Do not tell me I just said that out loud.'_ He scowled and looked up at her with the most intimidating expression he could muster. "No."

She looked thoughtful. "Huh. I guess it was my imagination."

'_Good. She didn't hear what I said.'_ He came very, very close to sighing in relief. Luckily, he held it in. He shot her a heated glance, just to make sure that she wasn't trying to trick him to embarrass him later. She must have felt his eyes on her, because she quickly looked up. When she met his gaze though, she blushed and immediately looked back down. He noticed her blush, and got his own sort of twisted amusement out of it. Perhaps he wasn't the only one who felt that barrier of inescapable, illicit tension that enveloped them after all...

And with that rather pleasing thought, Seto, in his own mind, had gained the upper hand.

The room was oppressively warm. And small. She felt trapped- locked in a cage with a dangerous, hungry predator. The heat was coming from him- radiating off him like he was some twisted, eternal sun. She shivered, a reflex reaction from the tension in the atmosphere.

And she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to leave.

The way he looked at her sent chills down her spine. He looked at her... oh, he looked at her like she was the only thing in the room. That piercing, decisive gaze made her feel so, so significant. Other guys ignored her; she was pretty- beautiful even- but Yugi and the boys tended to scare off any potential interests. Her love life was practically nonexistent, and the way Kaiba was looking at her made her think that just maybe she was attractive, just maybe she was worth a man's attention. Just maybe she was worth _his _attention.

Yes, they were veritable enemies. They had never really gotten along; he wasn't even one of the good guys! But maybe he'd changed. No, she was just making excuses for her feelings. He hadn't changed at all. But maybe she understood him better. Maybe she had changed just a little. Maybe deep down, he was a guy worth her time. Or maybe... He was just hot and she wanted him _SO_ badly.

"Gardener," a voice snapped suddenly, breaking her out of her self-induced haze. "What's your problem? You're spacing out and daydreaming again."

Tea had to fight off the natural reaction to blush; she had been daydreaming alright, but the content and subject of said daydreams were not something she wanted to bring up around _Kaiba._ Especially because he was their main focus.

Internally she winced. She was actually _daydreaming_ about him: about running her hands through his soft, silky hair; about the feel of cool skin beneath her fingertips; about the taste she was sure was so absolutely divine as he kissed her desperately...

Again she fought back her face's betrayal. He would certainly know something was up if her cheeks were burning red. It was insane- irrational. Utterly ridiculous. A sick feeling rose in the pit of her stomach. She shouldn't be feeling that way about him. He was rude; he was mean. He was a stuck-up, arrogant prick. Not to mention cold and cruel. And... and horrible.

She sighed as she ran out of adjectives.

"Aren't you going to even acknowledge that I'm speaking to you?" he asked sharply. His voice was harsh and hard, and thankfully not at all capable of reducing her to a pile of goo. She could fight him; she wasn't going to give in.

"Sorry," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "Like you said, I just spaced out. We have to get this done, I know, but I'm just so... tired of it all." A sigh of relief- that had been pretty damn close to the truth, and she hadn't blown it at all.

He pushed a hand up into his heavy bangs, sweeping them out of his eyes. "As much as I hate to admit that something you said has even the most microscopic grain of truth to it, perhaps it is time to take a break."

She was struck dumb for a moment. He was admitting... she was... right? No, that just didn't happen. Ever.

Searching for something to respond to that with, she managed to spit out "Um... what?"

Kaiba looked at her like she was an absolute idiot. He repeated himself slowly, enunciating each word carefully like she was just learning to speak. "A... break. Break, Gardener, break. A cessation of all school work, a stop to these wasted efforts on _your _part as you feign intelligence, discontinuing any brain activity, our pencils are laid down for a pause in this endless stream of writing. No more chemistry..."

She glared at him; REALLY glared at him.

"Shall I go on?"

"Bite me, asshole."

He smiled sardonically. "Such a classy young lady you are, Gardener."

"Whatever." She leaned her chair back, thankful her mind was finally leaving forbidden territory. As long as she didn't think about him, she wouldn't want to rip his clothes off.

'_Ooh,'_ she thought with another wince, _'That sounds really bad.'_ She had never been the type of girl who chased guys just to get in their pants. Her experience with the opposite sex was sadly lacking, and apart from her friends she hardly spent any time with the male gender at all. Actually, apart from her three best friends, she hardly spent any time with anybody.

Suddenly a bushy head of hair popped through the door. "Sorry," Mokuba said to them with a grin, "But I couldn't help over hearing you two. So you're going to take a break?"

His brother rolled his eyes and then nodded.

"Great! Come on Tea, you can play a game or something with me. Yah! I finally have somebody to play with me." He paused then, momentarily unsure. "It is alright if she does, right big brother? She said she would last time she came over." Mokuba put on the puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever," Seto said irritably. "As long as we get back to work in half an hour."

Mokuba gave a salute. "Yes, sir!" And he grabbed Tea's hand and led her away.

Half an hour wasn't nearly enough time to cool the two down. At least they weren't in the same room, Tea mused happily. She really wasn't sure if she could take much more of that.

She and Mokuba played his new playstation game for as the full thirty minutes, the girl losing rather miserably. She stood and stretched. "Well, good game Mokuba. I guess I had better head back so your brother and I can finish that stupid chemistry crap we're working on." He laughed, a young, pleasant sound.

"Ok Tea. Just don't let him work you too hard, alright?"

"Don't worry Mokuba, I won't."

Tea meandered her way back to the library, expecting to find an impatient and scolding Kaiba awaiting her. But as she cautiously opened the door, she saw no one there. That is until she heard soft snoring coming from the other side of the room.

He was sprawled haphazardly across the big leather couch, stealing a quick nap. She fought off the urge to giggle. Quietly, she tip-toed over to him, hoping to wake him up and get back at him for all the cracks he had made about her. But when she saw him up close, it took her breath away.

If it was possible, he looked even more beautiful sleeping. He looked peaceful and calm, the worried creases in his face from his perpetual scowl all smoothed away. He even looked almost like he was smiling. Her hand tentatively reached over towards him, about to shake him into consciousness. Before she reached him though, he let out a low moan. She immediately snatched her hand away.

Blood pounded in her ears; that had to be the sexiest sound she had ever heard in her life. If she had thought he was attractive before, well he just went up ten times in her estimation. He was practically perfection right there in front of her. Her face heated up at a quick, devious idea. She wanted to touch him; he was asleep, he'd never know.

Tea's hand was about six inches away from his cheek when his eyes snapped open. "Gardener?" he asked slowly, his voice thick with sleep. "What the hell are you doing?"

She couldn't help but blush. "Um, you were asleep. And... I found you here, so I was going to wake you up so we could get back to work."

He closed his eyes and groaned again.

She coughed lowly out of nervousness; she wasn't sure she had ever been that close to him before. It was then he noticed the way she looked: her dark, glazed-over eyes, her flushed face, and the tense way she was sitting on top of the coffee table. He smirked. He had just woken up, so anything he did could be blamed on sleep-induced insanity. "What's the matter?" he practically purred, pitching his voice a little lower than normal.

Tea almost shivered as she looked up at him to answer. "N-nothing. Why do you ask?"

His smirk widened. "You look like you're blushing. Now why ever would you have reason to do something like that?"

She managed a half-hearted glare, face still red as a cherry. "You surprised me by waking up so quickly."

"There's no need to lie you know. Tell me why you're blushing." He sat up, subtly positioning himself a little closer to her. Oh, he was enjoying that. Strangely enough, he didn't hate himself for the way he was acting. Formerly, he would have rather kissed a dog- Joey excluded- than kiss her, but he found himself longing to do just that. Kiss her and kiss her until all his breath was gone. From the way she was acting, she seemed like she wanted the very same thing. It was wrong; but that only gave the situation a thrill of excitement that went coursing up his spine. If he played his cards right...

Tea looked at him, and was almost taken aback by his feverish, focused gaze. That heat was back, even stronger than before. He was looking at her like some dangerous predator about to devour its next meal; she could just picture him licking his lips hungrily. It hit her then- if he was looking at her like that, then obviously he was experiencing the same inner turmoil she was. "You're just playing with me, aren't you?" she asked hesitantly, leaning forward just a tiny bit.

"Of course I am. What did you think?"

They were so close then that she could see the little flecks of darker navy floating in his eyes. "What's happening?" she asked him in a heated whisper. "This isn't right."

"Damned if I don't know that." His hand came up and grabbed her chin, as his thumb ran slowly over her lips. That just about did her in for good.

"We- we need to finish the chemistry project," she said inarticulately, unable to think at all with him so close, and looking so delicious.

"We have something else that we need to finish first."

Everything after that really became just a blur.

* * *

End A/N: Heh, man am I evil. I bet you thought it was just about to get good, didn't you? Well, this is already ten pages, my longest chapter yet, so I thought I'd just save the next part for a quick, steamy, short sixth chapter. Don't forget to review on your way out! 

I.L.B.


	6. able bodies

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only, and I am making no profit off it whatsoever.

A/N: Well, the reviews for chapter five made me so happy that I figured I ought to go on and get chapter six finished! Definitely a blush-worthy chapter for me, but I hope that it lives up to expectation. I just got it finished. Oh, and one more thing: I am NEVER using dub names again; I had to go back and erase "Anzu" everytime I wrote the stupid girl's name. **-:sigh:-**Sorry if it's inconsistent- I edited it twice. Oh well, no more ranting: here's the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**chapter Six:**

_Gasping, shallow breath.  
__Aching, straining heart.  
__It couldn't be love.  
__It couldn't.  
__Just another feeling- it too must pass.  
__Not anything remotely real.  
__Not permanent.  
__Not life-giving, amazing, and as needed by you as your own blood.  
__It threatens to destroy you,  
__All because you won't embrace it.  
__But... you tell yourself-  
__It just couldn't be  
__LOVE._

_  
(Direct Continuation from Previous Chapter)_

She was nervous; her head was spinning from the thrilling situation she had found herself lost in. She wasn't sure what to do, or what to think, or if she should say anything at all. She was lost to all coherent thought- even if she had wanted to get out of there, her mushy brain wouldn't have been able to muster the will-power to tell her limbs to move.

"I... I..."

He smirked at her, leaning his face in even closer to hers. She closed her eyes reflexively. "You what?" he asked, his hands slipping down to grab her waist.

"I don't think we should be doing this," she said finally, trying desperately to forgot how gorgeous he was and how amazing he was making her feel just with his increasingly close proximity.

"Bull shit. You want this. You would have slapped me by now if you didn't; don't try to deny it." His hands drifted lower, coming to rest on her upper thighs. She felt his thumbs tracing lazy circles, and she shivered before she could stop herself. It was like electric current swimming through her skin, sensitizing every inch of her body. She could feel him leaning even closer- he laughed softly when she shivered, and she could feel the gentle puff of air on her cheek.

He placed a barely-there kiss on the side of her face, then boldly placed a warm, wet tongue on her cheek and gave it a torturously slow lick.

Her eyes snapped open, and he pulled away from her. A dangerous, sexy smirk played across his lips, and she felt her face heat up because of his actions. Honestly, she was pretty shocked. He hadn't seemed like the type of guy who'd be interested in _that_ kind of stuff. If she had ever bothered to think about it, she would have most likely imagined him being alone the rest of his life- without a wife, girlfriend, or anything. But his eyes had such a passionate expression in them; he must have realized how attractive he was at that moment, and how much he was turning her on, because without any preamble or warning, he stole a quick, ardent kiss.

"Hmm... You still want to say that you don't think this is right?" He leaned in close again and tightened his grip on her body. "Tell me to stop then. Tell me this isn't exactly what your body is craving." His lips were so close the hers that she could almost feel them. That heat that he exuded was taking over her mind- taking over everything. His voice dropped to a husky whisper. "Tell me you don't want me, Gardener. Go on; I dare you."

She glared at him. Which judging by his smirk was exactly what he had wanted. "Shut up," she said fiercely, pushing her face towards his and pressing their mouths together hard.

But realizing what she was doing, she flushed and pulled away.

Or tried to. He quickly grabbed the back of her head, and brought her to him again. His touch wasn't gentle- it was demanding, passionate, and rough. But that was who he was. He was never hesitant, and she had never realized before just how much she admired that quality. Lots of people called him cold- but he wasn't that at all. He was heat; he was fire. Every inch of him radiated a tantalizing, grueling warmth- it was invasive, exciting, and oh so strong. She felt him exploring her mouth with a cruel tenderness. The fervor with which he expertly continued to taste her had her hands clutching tightly to his shoulders, as she was lost to everything but him.

And he couldn't say that he was faring much better. It was divine; the actions that he had previously thought were overrated were turning out- even if it was Gardener- to be even more satisfying than he could have ever imagined. Swiftly, he pulled her off the table and into his lap, one hand splayed out on the small of her back.

Neither were sure what exactly was going on; neither one was really in a condition to stop and consider what they were doing. All he knew was that he had to have her, and all she knew was that no one had ever made her feel more beautiful.

------------

Ensnaring the senses.  
_Sight, sound, touch, taste, smell.  
__Functioning with a heightened awareness on one single sphere- a whole kaleidoscope of delicious sensations found solely in each other._

------------

He tasted as divine as she had imagined: like the rain on a stormy summer's day, or starlight, or the steam from a coffee cup, or a million other beautiful, wonderful things. The feelings he excited in her were almost painful in their intensity, as things heated up to an almost  
intolerable level.

------------

Soft, feathery kisses rained down on her neck.  
_The arm of the couch pressed into her back from the position he had placed her in._

------------

He was so close to her; everything was blurring, no sight, no sound, no thought was real except for the ones pertaining to her. She was a vision, a balm to his shaken heart, and an angel in her own right. All he had ever thought he wanted was cast aside when she was put before him; the temptation was far too great to ignore.

------------

Hand sliding up her back.  
_Searching hands tangling themselves deep in his hair._

------------

He was biting punishingly on the skin of her throat, smoothing over each nip with a soothing tongue. Oh, she felt she was in heaven. Even though he was practically laying on top of her as she laid half-on half-off the couch, she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop. "What are you doing to me?" she whispered heatedly, "why the hell can you turn me into absolute mush like this? Oh God Kaiba, it feels so good..."

He stopped for a moment. Then he grabbed her hands in his and pulled her up against his chest. He attacked her lips again, violently and challengingly. "Seto," he said against her lips, the headyfeel of his shallow breathing absolutely intoxicating. "My name's Seto."

She tested the name out tremulously, as he caught her earlobe between his teeth. She decided she liked it.

------------

Resonating- the sounds of strained, gasping breaths as loud as a cannon in the other's ears.  
_Pulsing- the pounding hear beats setting some strange, unspoken pace._

_Warm.  
__She felt so... warm._

------------

Tea slid her hands down his chest, wanting desperately to find some purchase on bare skin.

---------

Dizzying.  
_Like falling.  
__Like some beckoning oblivion was calling out in a seductive, indecipherable melody.  
__And they had to answer.  
__They couldn't ignore._

------------

He kissed her again, softly and gently, his lips passing on some unspoken plea.

------------

Indescribable.  
_The moment was theirs alone.  
__No one could know- no one could share such an experience.  
__Their secret.  
__A deadly, beautiful secret.  
__Lethal in all its uncertain ecstasy._

------------

The only thought that ran through his mind was how breathtaking she looked, her hair a mess and her face flushed from his ministrations.

------------

Feeling.  
_All around them.  
__  
The feel of his hands caressing her side.  
__The feel of smooth cotton slipping off his shoulders.  
__The feel of cool, slippery leather beneath her._

------------

In one moment of clarity, she realized that it didn't matter what happened next. She didn't care if he decided that he didn't want her; she had that second, that delicious, eternal second that would reign infinitely in her memory. He moaned again as she kissed his chest. That sound was music to her appreciative ears. It was the most beautiful, mesmerizing sound she had ever heard.

------------

Smooth, trained fingertips.  
_Exploring.  
__Exciting.  
__His mouth connected to her own- the feel of his tongue teasing hers.  
__The taut muscles of his torso._

_Dangerous.  
__Intoxicating._

------------

Neither one... wanted it to end.

------------

A moment locked in time forever.  
_Theirs.  
__Something shared- something sacred.  
__  
Beautiful.  
__Exquisite._

------------

He was her first taste of real...

_Bliss._

_

* * *

End A/N:_ Whoo. I wrote that all in one sitting. I hope that it was as good as I wanted it to be. I didn't think it was really smutty or anything; I tried to keep it tasteful. Anyway, thanx for reading my story, and don't forget to review please! (Especially if I need to change the rating or anything. I thought I kept it pg-13, but...)

exhausted... I.L.B.


	7. artificial excuses

**Disclaimer:** Bah... too tired to write... see previous six chapters. 

A/N: This update took longer than my previous ones for a number of reasons. I suffered a tiny bit of... er, ok, procrastination. But I was feeling uninspired, and I wanted it to be good- no, great. Stupendous- staggeringly wonderful! Ha... You'll have to read to see how I did. This is a transition chapter, so it talks mostly about (Seto's) feelings. Also, my writing was delayed because I had guard and band camp, and believe me, that is EXHAUSTING. I could barely move, let alone type. Ahh well. All I can say is... Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**

**chapter Seven:**

_Intoxication.  
__The feel of her-  
__The taste of him.  
__Both bodies completely unaware  
__Of everything except each other.  
__Twisted-  
__Mad in their encompassing passions.  
__Could this be a phase?  
__Could it really only be a fling?  
__Something breakable and used?  
__No.  
__It is timeless.  
__Unforgettable.  
__Because he realizes that he can never-  
__Ever-  
__Let her go._

She wasn't sure what to think. Her mind- and her heart- told her that it was better to remain distant from any solid feelings or judgements. The sheer ludicrousness of such a thing happening was jutting out rather prominently in her head, almost as though it was trying to convince her that what had taken place had been something... like a dream.

He wouldn't look at her. Though, she didn't actually realize that because she busied herself with just as adamantly not looking at him. The silence was deafening- booming and echoing around the two as unignorable as the knowledge of what had just passed between them.

The two were still tangled up together, sitting on that big leather couch, her back against his chest. The atmosphere was still warm and tempting, and the air was alive with a mocking sense of knowing exactly what they had done. Formerly, they were enemies; they were perfectly fine with sharing a heated animosity. But something inside both of them snapped. He said it was hormones, and she could only guess that perhaps she just came unglued at the hands of an attractive boy. The truth was, of course, that the attraction had already been there, tainted only by first impressions.

Seto wanted to speak. He wanted to tell her to get the hell out of his home, or else to whisper things that would make her want him even more. The whole issue was swirling around in his mind, a mare's nest of confusion that was quite unsettling. They could be so much more now than what they had been previously. He wasn't sure how he felt about her, and because of that, he chose to go with the most negative point of view possible- it was a mistake, and if anything he was going to despise her _more_ than he had previously.

She sighed unexpectedly, shrugging her shoulders against him restlessly. He tried desperately to pretend he didn't feel anything. He tried to pretend that in just a moment he was going to push her away. But thoughts didn't always translate into actions, and his treacherous hands instead wound themselves around her middle.

Tea felt him pull her closer, and she turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye. He just shook his head and looked down past her towards the floor. "We have to... face this eventually," she said. But knowing he would only have some scathing reply she continued, "however, I think that can wait. Just for a little longer, that can wait."

For one instant, he wanted to be something other than the aloof, unfeeling man he was so used to being. For one instant, he genuinely _cared_ about the girl nestled close to his chest. A thousand thoughts flitted across his mind. It made him intensely uncomfortable to even entertain such new, strangely disconcerting notions concerning her. For just one frozen moment, he wanted to... His cheeks came dangerously close to heating up at the very thought.

Then just as suddenly, he seemed to snap back into his ever-familiar mind-frame. He let go of her- with NO TROUBLE at all (he assured himself)- and stood up. He picked up his shirt off the floor, and offered her a hand.

She looked confused for a moment before taking the extended appendage. He pulled her up so she was standing, and then abruptly turned away. A heavy, awkward silence suffused the room, making the girl very, very uncomfortable.

"We didn't finish," Seto said roughly, still turned away from her, obviously unwilling to meet her eyes. "The chemistry. We didn't finish."

She nodded and said, "I know."

More oppressive silence.

_Disconcerting, embarrassed- _

_Silence._

"Well," he snapped impatiently, "you do realize that eventually we have to, don't you?"

Tea realized. But whether he meant finish the project or face what had happened, she wasn't sure.

"I guess... Um, I guess I'll go, alright?"

"Whatever. I don't care." He still wouldn't look at her. It hurt. Barely even a sting, but all the same... It hurt. "Another time, perhaps. We'll complete the assigned work then."

"Yeah. Another time."

She gathered her things together and headed for the library door. She sighed; things certainly had turned out differently than she had expected them to.Everything was still in a whirlwind around her; her mind was unable to adhere to any semblance of real thought, and her heart was staggeringly aware of a new inhabitant- though how he had wormed his way in there in the course of just one afternoon was entirely above her head.

"Goodbye, S-" she bit her lip softly, and looked back at him. He hesitantly turned to face her, and for one fiery moment their eyes met. Not at all eager to break the spell, he found that he actually had to restrain himself from moving closer to her. And then with a whispered "Goodbye," she was gone.

_She was... Gone._

* * *

"Yeah, we've been working on it pretty hard, but we don't seem to be making much progress." 

Tea laughed. "Did you really expect to?"

"I had hoped that maybe we could stay serious, but-" He paused for a brief moment.

"But?" She prompted.

He sighed. "Turns out we can't."At that, she couldn't help but giggle.

Yugi had called her about half an hour earlier, and they had been talking ever since.Something was off about her, though he couldn't seem to put his finger on what it was. They had known each other for years, surely if it were serious, she would confide in him. Talk about school was expected- it was a subject that could span any sort of awkwardness and breached no unsaid barriers. In other words, it was safe.

Tea didn't know that her friend was worried, if the small inkling of concern could indeed be called such. She tried her hardest to sound normal, to sound as though everything were absolutely, positively fine. She failed miserably, but at least she made an effort.

"Well," Yugi said, sensing a dismissal rapidly approaching but still not ready to hang up, "I guess I should let you go. Good luck on your project."

"Thanks Yugi," she replied semi-cheerfully. "I'll talk to you later."

"Um, Tea?" he asked hesitantly. "Is there anything else you um, want to talk about?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that there isn't anything else. Well goodbye Yugi I'll see you later. Talk to you soon!" And not even leaving him time to reply, she slammed down the phone, her breath catching in her chest. _'How could he possible have known... ?'_

"Bye," Yugi said to the dial tone, the concern he felt for his friend growing. Something was bothering her, and he only hoped that it wasn't something serious. He wanted to help, but she had to let him first.

* * *

Seto wouldn't admit that he was confused. He was denying what had happened; he was refusing to acknowledge that his perception of Gardener had changed. Greatly. Forever. 

He wouldn't admit- even to himself- that he liked the way she kissed. He wouldn't admit that she was adorable when she was blushing. He wouldn't admit to relishing the feel of her skin against his, even though it was one of the softest things he had ever felt. It just wasn't in his character to freely change his mind; he was too damn stubborn for anything like that.

He scowled to himself, unhappy with the path his reflections were taking. He would rather forget than look back on it; and he was dead-set against ever letting it happen again. His self-control would be consciously heightened ten-fold, and his internal guards brutally reinforced. Never again would he find himself in such an implausible situation. Never again. Never again.

But even as he told himself that, all the feelings came rushing unbidden back to his head. The memory was burning itself into his skull, with or without his consent. Surely things would go back to normal. There was no way he would ever actually feel anything for Gardener other than disdain. Not attraction, not compassion, and certainly- CERTAINLY- not anything remotely close to _love_. He scoffed at that emotion anyway.

Love was a useless, commercialized child's tale, believed in by idealistic dreamers who couldn't face the harsh truth of reality. It was a softer landing than life; it was a fool's utopia in which to escape. Love was a silly, ridiculous piece of overly-used trash. It wasn't precious, it wasn't a blessing, and it certainly wasn't something that he ever needed. It was just a **_joke._**

Or, to keep things simple, that was what he told himself.

What he had described was not love. It was in fact a created emotion; a cheesy copy of the real thing. It could almost be called _romance_, but that wasn't quite right. The fake feeling of superficial longing and clingy, zestful desire was a foolish, worn down thing. It was for those who wanted something easy and cheap- this false "love" was something that came by the ton. Accessible. Sold. Commercial. Fake.

Had he dared to look, Seto could have found love right beside him. The love of a brother- in Mokuba. That was one love, and had he dared admit the truth, it was in fact one love that he could not do without. Love bloomed in dark places, and was as pure and beautiful as a glassy drop of rain. Love was not unattainable, though several sacrifices would have to be made.The reality of it was, love couldn't be explained clearly in mere words, by mere mortals. And he hated things that were mysterious; he liked everything to be clear-cut, logical, and easily explained.

Seto Kaiba went to bed that night dreaming of blue eyes and light brown hair. And adamantly denying that he even had a heart, let alone the capacity for blossoming, life-changing new feelings. His eyes shut with the fervent belief that he would wake up and things would be the same. He truly believed- or at least hoped- that even though he had shared something so memorable with the girl, he wouldn't have to face any unpleasant consequences, or be forced to relive the moment any more.

But he was a fool.

Mankind is- and has been, and will always be- collectively foolish. And really, what was he but a man?

Things, as he saw it, wouldn't change. He couldn't allow himself to like her; he had felt nothing but dislike for so long that the transition to "friend" (or something greater) would be too difficult a task to ever successfully attempt. He couldn't allow himself to care for her; even though Mokuba cared for her a great deal, and she generally lent herself to caring very well. But most of all, most importantly from his feverish mindto his disobedient heart, he could never allow himself to love her. He didn't love. He didn't believe in love. He had almost never known love.

Those thoughts seemed to soothe him, albeit barely, and with another dispassionate sigh he fell deep into sleep. What had begun was beyond his realm of understanding. Neither one was looking for love or romance, but as has been proven time and time again, opinions were apt to changing. He did still despise her then, a feeling that was a far cry from the illustrious "love", but the coming of many new mornings could melt even the iciest of hard hearts. And, after all, the act wasn't called making love for nothing.

* * *

End A/N: Well, I hope that everyone enjoyed this latest installment. I wasn't sure about it, but I had trouble with this chapter for a while, and this is a lot better than the other dribble I had come up with. So, with that being said, I hope you liked it, and I ask you to be so kind as to leave a review on your way out. 

signing off...  
I.L.B.


	8. abrasive needs

Disclaimer: I.L.B. doesn't own yugioh, or any of its characters. She, in fact, owns precious little, and dares you to try to take her collection of raggedy books away.

A/N: Dear me. I actually have a good excuse for this late update. I am sorry for waiting such a long time, and I did plan to have it up sooner. But, due to events unforeseen, I am posting it now. I did make it extra long, though. It was hard; writing romance when your heart is broken is incredibly difficult. I just... couldn't do it for a while. But I feel better, and with nothing better to do than write- power's been out for almost a week and we're running a few things off a generator- I thought "Why, I can finish the next chapter of my delightful little fan-fiction!" So... here goes!  
**

* * *

**

**chapter Eight:**

_Sensation.  
__Every touch intensified.  
__Every feeling magnified.  
__Like a height-less paradise  
__That you never want to leave.  
__It's shameless- the way you  
__Pursue this feeling.  
__Reckless.  
__Because all you know is  
__You have to have it.  
__And at the end of the day,  
__it's all you have._

_(Present)_

The classroom was empty. He was the only one there- as he knew he would be. The day was still early, it would be a fair few minutes before the morning would begin. Sunlight was streaming in through the lonely window on the far wall, painting pools of gold across the room. It was a mark of the day's majesty, a prediction of beautiful moments to come and a quest completed to full satisfaction. With a secret smile playing across his lips, he tenderly placed a small package on the top of a desk in the middle of the room.

That was her seat. The gift was for her. She, who gave him a reason to smile when all hope seemed to be lost in that endless sea of sadness. He cared so much that he thought he might die without her. She was the wind that lifted his forgotten wings, a single blossom in a desolate field of ashes. He loved her.

He _loved_ her.

And he was going to show her. His method was well thought-out. There were no mistakes. The plan was simple; after all, it required very little cunning or even intelligence. And she would appreciate the simplicity. She would appreciate the huge, dazzling effort in all its single, sparkling simplicity.

How romantic.

The thought almost made him laugh. He didn't believe in romance- not in the kind that sells anyway. He liked a smoldering, secretive sort of temptation. He liked to be secure in his knowledge of that uplifting, delicate feeling that was all around him. And that was all the romance he would ever need. But for her, he could make sacrifices. He could make one gesture, and it would mean more than the thousands of silly "romantic" moments other lovers had throughout the course of years. His heart was singing as he sauntered out of the classroom. No one had seen him go on, and no one had seen him come out. But when she saw it, when she opened the package so nervously awaiting its mistress, she would know. And their secret would be safe.

And he would finally know.

He would know if she returned those emotions he had fought for so long to conceal. He would know if she was worth wasting his time on. He would probably give up almost everything just for the chance to hold her warm, welcoming hand. Oh yes, he was hopelessly in love. It was beautiful. Perhaps a bit ridiculous, in his own reflective opinion, but there was a beautiful, indescribable loveliness to all that which was ridiculous, and that was what he was counting on.

He loved her.

He _loved _her.

And finally, he would know if she loved him too.

_

* * *

(In the Middle of the Aftermath)_

Three days had passed since she had spoken to him. Three days. And it was starting to suffocate her.

She wasn't sure how she felt about him. Still. The heavy contemplation she knew he deserved just hadn't come, though that was probably because she still hadn't allowed herself to accept what had happened. The very idea of them ever having a relationship was laughable, and definitely not something that _he _would ever consider.

Yes, that was it. That was the reason that she wouldn't let herself believe that what had happened was real. It was because of him. She was certain that he would reject her, and treat her with even more cruelty and near-hatred than he had previously. She was sure he would think that it was a mistake, and file it among his rather minuscule pile of regrets. Then again, she didn't know if he was capable of feeling regret. Honestly, she barely knew anything about him. He was a mystery- an enigma. She didn't know him at all.

She didn't know him, but she had absolutely no qualms about throwing away all inhibitions, and... and...

"I can't even admit it to myself!" Tea said hopelessly. "How am I supposed to face and recover from something of such enormous weight that I can't even freely admit it happened to my sorry self yet?" Sure, it hadn't been exactly what she would have called "beautiful". It certainly hadn't been what she had been hoping for. But... He had been different. He hadn't been as heartless or dismissive as usual- in fact, he had almost seemed to, for half a moment, care about her. He had made her feel like she was the most wonderful being on the planet, and though she knew that wasn't true, he still had gone on and worshiped her body like his sole purpose for existence was to be with her right in that one, reality-bending moment.

She sighed, unable to stop the stream of fractured thoughts from coming.

The gentle kisses he had given were unbelievable, especially considering who they had come from. The utter- she searched for an appropriate word but the closest she could come was_ tenderness_ he had shown her was something she never in a hundred lifetimes would have expected.

But, against all that, the fact remained that he was still him. He was still the arrogant, selfish, stubborn _Kaiba_- still the person he, as long as she had known him, had always been.

"How could I have done this?" she moaned to herself. "What happened? Was it a mistake? I don't know how I'm supposed to feel; I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" She threw herself down onto her bed, shoving her face in a pillow. She missed the sound of footsteps bounding up the stairs.

"Damn it Kaiba! You're driving me crazy!"

"Whoa," Joey said, coming stopping just outside her bedroom door, closely followed by Tristan and Yugi. "What's up Tea? You sound pretty upset. I could have sworn I heard you talking about Kaiba. What'd that asshole do now?"

Tea looked up at her friends, grateful for an interruption from her troubled thoughts. "Oh, it's nothing. Just that stupid chemistry project, you know? We still aren't finished."

"Neither are we," Yugi sighed as the three came in and plopped down on her floor. He looked pointedly at the other two. "Though that could be due to the tremendous lack of effort."

Tristan grinned. "Well, we..." he struggled for a suitable excuse. "Um... we'll get it done. Eventually?"

Joey nodded emphatically, looking delightfully absurd.

His genuine, sincere silliness was unavoidably funny, especially then, and everyone burst out in happy laughter, even the absurd one himself. The bond of easy camaraderie and friendship was a balm to Tea's shaken nerves, and she felt that she had never been happier to see her friends than she was at that moment. They were her shelter; when she got hurt or things went wrong, those boys were the ones she knew she could turn to.

They all talked for about an hour, sharing new stories of ridiculous feats, joking about past stupidity, and enjoying the others' company only as a long-standing group of friends could. It was great- a real relief from any burdens they all may have had.

During a rare moment of silence, Tea lowered her head. She wasn't sure if she could tell them. She wasn't sure if she _should_ tell them- they, to say the VERY least, would be shocked and maybe even angry, though she wasn't entirely sure. But the secret was eating away at her, and even if Tristan and Joey didn't know, she knew that Yugi could tell something was bothering her, and if she kept up that grand mope she had going, he was eventually going to pester at least a half-truth out of her.

She took a deep breath. Not everything, just the gist. Just the fact that _something_ had happened, leave the impression that she had maybe kissed him or some other such trivial incident. NO inkling of the real truth would escape- none at all. "Guys," she said slowly, "I sort of have something I want to talk to you about." The three gave her their full attention, especially Yugi, his big, adorable eyes turned straight toward her. It felt wonderful to know they cared about her, since there was a huge chance she was about to face pure, unadulterated **rage**. She inhaled again, drawing as much encouraging air as she could into her lungs. "Well, I-"

And then, the phone rang.

* * *

Holding the chemistry book and bright blue binder in his hand, Mokuba picked up the telephone and dialed the Gardener's number. He knew that Tea would want her things back, and he liked the girl so much he was always happy to use an excuse to see her. After about two rings, a girl's voice came on.

"Hello?"

It was Tea, he recognized her immediately. "Hi! It's Mokuba Kaiba. I just wanted to call you because you left some stuff over here when you were studying with Seto."

The girl was practically speechless. "Um... oh, well thanks for letting me know, Mokuba. I really appreciate it."

On his end of the line, he grinned brightly. "No problem. If you want, I can get someone to run it over to you."

She thought rapidly for a moment, weighing her options. "Um, is your brother there?"

"Yeah, he is. He's probably working on something; that would be just like him."

Tea laughed. "We still have to finish our project- I don't know if he told you or not."

"He might have mentioned it, under his breath, once or twice." They both laughed again.

"I'll come over and get it myself then, OK? I don't want to be an inconvenience to you or anything. So... expect me in a little less than an hour, alright? That sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine. Bye, Tea."

"Bye!"

She hung up the phone, and met three curious looks. "What?"

"Oh nothing," Joey said innocently. "We were just wondering what all that was about."

"Well, I went over to Kaiba's to do that project, and I guess I stormed out of there in such a rush that I forgot all my chemistry stuff. I left my book and my binder over there, and that on the phone was Mokuba being kind enough to call and remind me. I gotta head over there to retrieve it. I hope you guys don't mind that I might have to cut your visit a little short."

"Naw, we don't mind," Tristan said, standing up and stretching. "We should probably be going soon anyway. Come on guys. See you later Tea."

"Yeah, bye Tea," Joey said, following his friends out the door.

Yugi stayed for a moment longer. "Um, I guess I'll talk to you later, alright Tea?"

"Ok Yugi," she replied brightly. "I'll call you later tonight."

He turned to go. "But Tea, whatever's bothering you... Just know that I'm here, Ok?"

She smiled sadly at one of her very best friends. "I know Yugi. And I truly thank you for that. But don't worry; I'm alright."

"Well, alright. Bye!"

* * *

Anyone who had happened into the Kaiba mansion that day would have been rather surprised to hear the sounds of dubious growling coming from the office of the eldest of the two brothers. He was in a foul, dangerous mood, and disturbing him was quite out of the question.

Seto was, to put it mildly, rather perturbed. He still hadn't been able to forget about that girl no matter what he had tried. The whole situation was ridiculous! He was being driven slowly crazy, just by her mere memory. Even little things that had no bearing on anything to do with the matter would suddenly have some deep significance that would forcefully put her in his mind. The cup of coffee he had- rich and deep, just like the way she kissed. One of Mokuba's old stuffed animals lying on the floor- the second most soft and adorable thing in the world, because of course she was the first. He was getting very, very annoyed.

VERY annoyed.

He was still reliving the moments they had over and over again every chance his traitorous mind had. And that wasn't even mentioning the effect on his heart. It seemed like he would never get away. He wasn't sure if he should be disgusted with himself for not being able to maintain his self-control, glad that he had finally gotten some action- regardless of with who-, or (and this possibility very nearly scared the crap out of him) joyous and happy that someone had finally accepted him with no strings attached. At that last thought, he wanted to retch away any such feelings that might have snuck in.

Not to mention that the dreams he kept having weren't helping at all. She was even more glorified then, something attainable and sweet that he actually desired. The whole thing was sheer madness. She couldn't really melt his heart with one smile, her hand most certainly didn't fit perfectly into his, and there was no way in hell that he could possibly have even one shred of a feeling for her. There was just absolutely no way.

He was beyond frustrated, and for once he had no idea what to do about it. He growled to himself, trying to clear his mind, when suddenly he heard a voice say, "Thanks, Mokuba. I'll see you later, ok?" And it was her voice, and as his amazingly uncooperative feet ran toward the sound he was unabashedly amazed to see her face.

* * *

Seto was absolutely certain he was going insane when the haunting memory had manifested itself in physical form. "Oh hell. Now I'm hallucinating."

The phantom figure raised an eyebrow worriedly. "Um, Kaiba? Are you OK?"

He wasn't sure- well, at least not entirely- but he didn't think that hallucinations could talk. "Gardener?" He asked sharply, but still a bit hesitantly. "Why the hell are you here?"

Her face, as it had just been determined that it was in fact Tea Gardener, so that meant it was in fact her face, hardened. "Well excuse me." She half-heartedly glared at him, and then held up the things gathered in her arms. "I left some of my stuff here from the last time we were..." an obvious blush spread over her face. "Um, studying. Mokuba called me and told me- and yes I thanked him, I don't think I would have noticed if he hadn't said something- and I wanted to come get it. I didn't think I'd run into you here. So I'm sorry."

The two stood in silence for a moment or two, the girl fidgeting rather nervously. He didn't know how to respond. She seemed rather subdued, and as much as he hated to admit it, he felt awkward as well. There could be absolutely no contesting the reason why. He knew _exactly_ what was causing the strange, delicate atmosphere between them. But they still just stood there, not even making eye contact, trying desperately to rein in the "weirdness" and regain control of the situation.

He was the one who finally broke the silence. "So you've got your things?" She nodded. "Fine. Then why are you still here? Why don't you leave?"

"I-"

"No, I don't want to hear your excuses. Get out."

Tea glowered at the obnoxious _thing_ in front of her. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on staying. I certainly don't want to catch whatever's shoved itself up your ass. So sorry to be such a damn inconvenience to you."

"You should be." Then, betraying nothing of what he was actually feeling- feelings that he was adamantly fighting- he waved a dismissive hand and coolly said, "Now goodbye."

Her frustration- and borderline broken-heartedness- was getting harder to control. So, she turned to the nearest outlet she had: being royally pissed off at him, the object of her grievances. "Wait a second, you jerk. I don't know if your 'genius' mind has wrapped around this yet, but that chem project isn't going to finish itself. We still have some more to do! And we ARE going to get it done, you better believe it, because I am not letting my grade in that class get any lower."

"You want it done, finish it yourself." He glared at her, trying to will her to just go away.

"What's your problem? You know that you have as much riding on this as I do! And you agreed to go through with this already; alright, so it may have been Mokuba's influence, but you can't back out, I had your word."

He sneered. "I have nothing against the work itself- other than its completely elementary uselessness- it's you that I am disgusted I have to spend time with."

That hit her hard. But breaking down wasn't an option, and Tea just worked her fury up more. "Oh, fine you hard-boiled bastard. So now you hate me?"

He raised an eyebrow, and looked at her with the most intense loathing he could muster at the moment. "Just now? I've always hated you."

Her mouth opened a few times to speak, but to that, there just weren't any words. He hated her.

He _hated_ her.

Even being the man he was, the unstoppable duelist, the ruthless businessman, the gifted student, the unfeeling block of ice, the cruel antagonist- she never imagined that he could say or do something so hurtful. She felt like her whole body lifted up for a moment, then came crashing down, waves of disappointment and pain flooding every inch of her beaten, broken heart. She didn't know what to say to that declaration. Surely he wasn't serious; surely he wouldn't toy with her emotions as callously as that.

But he had said... He hated her.

Tea, dealing with the situation the only way she knew how- because she wasn't going to let him see her start crying and breaking down- she started yelling. Loudly. Ranting and raving to the very peak of her lungs' capabilities.

"You jerk! You asshole! You soulless, duel-monster consuming black hole! I... I know that you don't like me. That, by all your actions, is made inescapably evident. But hate? An emotion that negative and strong? People shouldn't hate. And..." She turned her head to the side, eyes darting down to the floor. A quick breath, just to try to calm herself down. "I refuse to accept that. You can't have always hated me. There must have been an instant, just one brief period of time, when you looked at me, thought about me-" _'Even touched me,'_ she thought to herself, "With something less than revulsion." She gazed up at him with big eyes full of unspoken thoughts and meaning that was impossible to be mistaken.

He almost- _almost_ mind you- had to look away.

"Why would I view you with something less then contempt? You're just an extra- part of the scenery. Required female groupie to underdog hero, cursed to be cheerleader and voice of unreasonable optimism forever. What reason have you ever given me to _like_ you?"

'_What is he... Is he really saying that... ? So it... it meant nothing to him? Nothing!'_

She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. As much as she tried not to let them fall, he still could tell that he had hurt her. As their gazes stayed there, locked together, he hoped his steadfast silence and disinterested look would convince her to stop worrying about that afternoon and move on to where they had been before. He wanted to act like nothing had happened.

"Fine. You don't have to say another word." She sounded defeated. "I... well, I guess now I understand. Who knew? You really aren't human."

That caught his attention. "What?" he asked sharply, eyes narrowing.

"You are completely devoid of emotion. And memory as well, obviously. You are just..." the last word came out as a whisper. "Heartless."

"What right have you to say that? You assume too much, you-"

"Oh cut the bull shit, Kaiba! What right? I'm not the one saying that I won't keep a commitment to a project I gave my word I would do! I'm not the one who is so insecure about themselves that they have to insult every other person they come across. I'm not the one convinced I'm better than everyone else, when really I'm just a scared little boy."

She paused for a moment, and gauged his reactions. He looked like he was getting angrier than she had ever seen him before. _'Might as well go out with a bang,'_ she thought.

"And, most importantly of all, I'm not the one who is an outright liar. That's you, Kaiba. That's you. What reason have I ever given you to like me? I haven't gone off on you unless you've deserved it. I've tried to be friends, or at least tried to treat you with the civility that all people deserve. And... I..." She shook her head and looked at him. For a moment, she thought he looked scared. He knew what she was about to say, and it made him more nervous than anything.

"No. I'm going to try and respect your wishes. You don't want me to bring that up; I won't bring it up. Regardless of how I feel- not that you would make an effort to ever find out- you want to forget that it ever happened. That you let your mask slip for just a little bit. Or maybe you were just stringing me along, secretly laughing at how I naively fell for your disgustingly cruel ploy. So I won't mention it. I've... I'm going to go. I... Actually, it doesn't matter. 'Bye."

Throughout that speech, he had been still and silent. But he couldn't take it anymore; maybe he had made a mistake telling her that he hated her- he didn't- and maybe the course of action he had chosen wasn't exactly the best. Most importantly though, he wasn't going to let her get away with saying all those things about him, because none of it- in his mind- had even the slightest semblance of truth.

She had turned away to leave, but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Searching for something to say, he improvised with, "Why are you acting like this?"

Tea turned around to face him and he let go of her. "Why? How can you ask that? I'm sorry that it bothers you, but I'm a little upset! You think you can just blow me off like that after what happened? No! Either acknowledge that something has changed between us, or stay the hell away from me from now on!" She backed up a step, though she made a visible effort to keep her resolve. "Make a choice now Kaiba, because I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to give a damn."

He sneered, still not sure what he wanted, and reacting the only way he knew how. "I don't need you to tell me what to do. If I choose to ignore whatever you say happened us, then that's my business."

As soon as that came out of his mouth, she marched up to stand right beside him. Then, without warning, she smacked the side of his face with almost as much effort as she could.

He could see her eyes begin to water, though she tried hard to hide it from him. A sharp, brief pain hit him. It almost resembled, of all things, _guilt._ He hadn't actually intended to hurt her; true, he hadn't really considered how his actions would affect her, but he hadn't done anything with the purpose of hurting her in mind.

Taking a deep breath, he thought about what he could do. He could hurt her more, send her on her way, and never spare the stupid girl another thought. Except... for some reason, he _couldn't_ do that. He had been thinking about her- almost constantly it seemed sometimes! He hadn't been able to get her out of his head when they were still on fragile but relatively good terms, so why did he think that he'd be able to stop if they were on horrible terms with each other? Finally using some of that genius he always boasted about, he realized that he wouldn't. She would still be on his mind as much- no, probably more because they had fought. But there was another option. He could... just make amends.

"I'm not going to apologize," he said harshly, "but whatever I might have said gave you no right to hit me! I don't know what you thought you were doing, but it sure as hell wasn't going to accomplish anything other than pissing me off!"

She was about to speak, he could see. But he was on a roll, and had almost found a way to ease into his... not apology, never apology, but his own way of telling her than he hadn't meant what he had said. And just as he held up a hand to cut her off, it came to him with all the force of a lightning bolt.

"This entire situation is your fault, in any case. I wasn't the one who did the stupidest, most impossible thing she could. Do you know how many women have thrown themselves at me? How many big-breasted, gorgeous, even decently intelligent girls have done anything they could to garner one moment of my attention? But I turned every single one of them down. I was not remotely interested in their false sentiments, instead disgusted by the vulgar displays they honestly thought would make me want to associate with them.

"My self-control is impenetrable- of a degree you could only imagine. But do you know who broke it? Do you know the only female to ever get through all the barriers I have meticulously crafted around myself? Because I instantly recall precisely who it was, and I blame her for the miserable hole my life has been plunged into the past few days."

Tea was silent, heart still erupting with her most volatile emotions, his words seeming unreal and incomprehensible. His blabbering on was ridiculous, but it was the most she had ever heard him say, and if, in any possible way, he was going to apologize, she was going to be right there to hear it.

He continued, forcing himself to speak. "She's annoying, and grates upon my nerves regularly. In fact, I hardly consider it a worthwhile week unless she's managed to twist my head a bit. She supports my biggest rival, simpering over the pathetic fool even as he's getting crushed. And really, she's the bitchiest cheerleader I've ever met in all my life." He paused a moment, looking at her with his ever-intense blue eyes. "But do you know what? She... she won't leave my head. I can't stop thinking about her, and I'm really not showing all the well-built up contempt I used to. For three days, she has invaded my mind; I can't stop it, the thoughts come like a flood.

"I don't want to give in. She's still the same girl she ever was. But think about what she was able to do. Something no one else ever had. Something even I thought was impossible." He sighed. "She still bothers me- I don't think that much will ever change. But..."

When he didn't go on, Tea couldn't help but smile. Yes, he had been a jerk before, but... well, maybe she could forgive him after that. She wiped her face, a little embarrassed for having starting crying, and let out a tiny laugh. "I guess you're pretty screwed then, huh? It doesn't sound like you can get away."

Feeling a sense of unbelievable relief wash over him, he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "Hn. The only reason that I've put up with her thus far," he said darkly with a suspiciously amused smirk on his face, "is that she has a great ass."

"You... Oh God, you are such a guy."

He raised an eyebrow. "And you doubted my masculinity... why?"

"I didn't! I just..." She shakily laughed a little, and shook her head. "You're really the last person I would have expected to say something like that." She laughed again, this time with more feeling. "You're as bad as Joey and Tristan. Though if you ever have the urge to say something like that again, I suggest you don't, unless you enjoy walking around with a handprint on your face."

"It got you to stop crying, didn't it?" he said gruffly.

"You... you said all that to make me stop crying? Why do you care?"

"I don't. Or, at least I believe I'm not supposed to."

She smiled. "Yeah, but rules are made to be broken, right?"

"I imagine they must be."

Then, Tea tentatively stepped closer to him. "I know that... maybe I said a few things I shouldn't have, but you hurt my feelings. You hurt me so badly, even if it was for just a moment. I guess that I realize now that you didn't really mean it, but..." She didn't know how to continue.

Seto had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "You're an idiot. Come here." She hesitantly did as he asked, and he pulled her quickly into his arms. "Even big, bad... what was it you called me? Ahh yes. As I said, even 'duel-monster consuming black holes' are allowed to be... confused at certain times. And although my judgement is unquestionable, sometimes even I neglect to count on the human aspect of my actions."

"So... you did what you thought was best, but you didn't really think about how I would react?"

He exhaled loudly and exasperatedly. "If you must put it that way."

Tea closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him even tighter. "I know this is going to be weird," she said, "but can't you at least admit that it feels sort of... I don't know, right?"

He snorted. "That is the most cliched thing I have ever heard." And just to prove his point, he leaned down and kissed her gently, pleased with the little gasp of shock he heard her give.

"You're still a jerk, you know."

He nodded. "Yes, I know." And kissed her cheek.

"And I really think your ego could stand to be deflated."

His lips moved to her ear. "Of course."

"I suppose then that you wouldn't mind continued association?"

Finding an absolutely delicious spot on her neck, he managed to mumble, "Not at all."

She sighed. "You're only saying that because you think I have a great ass, aren't you?"

At the look on his face as he pulled away, she couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

End A/N: Welly welly well then... the end of another chapter. This one was 13 pages long! Whoa... for me, on this story, anyway. Heh. I hope you all liked it, and I hope that any tweaking of Kaiba's character didn't take away from the quality of the work. I wrote this... and then I read over it once and posted it. Maybe I need a beta... Ahh well. So... REVIEW! Thanx, I.L.B.

X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X

Ooh, extra incentive! The first (counts on fingers) five people who review will get, if they leave their e-mail address and if they want it, a copy of the dream Seto had that was referred to in this chapter. It'll be good. Oh yes, it's a steamy conglomeration of some pretty weird fantasies. But who wouldn't expect a guy who spends his life playing a card game to be a little... weird?Heh. Remember: first five people! Thanx for reading!


	9. abrupt relations

Disclaimer: (grumble grumble) Yugioh isn't my property, my creation, or in any way affiliated with me at all. You want more... read the other eight I put on this story.

A/N: Whew. I'm happy with some parts of this chapter, but other parts I thought could use some more work. I'm only posting this now because I said I would. I hope you like it! Heh... I owe inspiration to All-American Rejects for their song "Dirty Little Secret"-the very line I discreetly stole, Alkaline Trio for their song "Clavicle" and two dudes in my chemistry class last year- the whole Tristan thing was what they said every single lab we had. Don't expect another update too soon, I have SO much homework. (grumble)Which I should prolly be doing now. Heh. Oh well. ENJOY! (big grin)

**

* * *

**

**chapter Nine:**

_This is it.  
__What you've been waiting for.  
__The moment- finally decided.  
__The point of no return.  
__You wouldn't dream of looking back now,  
__would you?  
__Because with one foolish action,  
__you could ruin it all.  
__Destroy the life that you treasure,  
__all by yourself.  
__Don't be scared.  
__Don't ever doubt.  
__Because if you do,  
__your world will crumble down  
__all around you._

Things, it was safe to say, had most definitely changed.

Yugi was the first of the friends to notice Tea's new attitude. Or perhaps attitude was the wrong word. She seemed... _different_ certainly, but Yugi couldn't figure out why. She seemed preoccupied and distant- not depressed, because she was as cheerful as always, but like there was something sort of _heavy_ on her mind. Yugi, through all his intelligence and years of being friends with the girl, just didn't know what to make of it.

Did Joey and Tristan need to know? Would Tea mind the interference? Yugi just didn't know. He only wanted the best for his friends, but this situation was too delicate for him to handle on his own. The only thing he could do, he decided, was talk to Tea. After all, if she couldn't tell him what was wrong with her, who could?

Tea had been so busy with her chemistry project, and he understood that. But after it was finished, and she had told him that she didn't have any other important school projects to take care of, shouldn't she have _more_ time to spend with them instead of less?

'_Oh well,' _Yugi thought. _'She probably is busy with something important and just forgot to tell us. As long as she's well and happy, that's all that matters to me.'_

* * *

Tea felt horrible; she had nearly abandoned her friends, and for the stupidest, most selfish reason. She was too embarrassed to face them. She was too embarrassed about the secret she was keeping from them- the huge, enormous, unbelievable, impossible, potentially friendship-altering secret. Her flimsy excuses were, at best, questionable, and at worst, lies that even a child could see through. But Yugi trusted her- and Joey and Tristan were too dense to really notice- so she got away with it time and time again. The guilt was beginning to overwhelm her. 

She wasn't exactly ashamed of her actions, but... but... She didn't know how to feel about it! Things were still muddled; her mind was reeling every time she even thought about _him_. One thing she did know- she didn't want a relationship with him. There was no way such a thing could be healthy; he was not exactly relationship savvy in any respect. But on the other hand, she also knew that her perception of him had changed. He was not the same- and somehow this appellation kept returning- "soulless duel-monster consuming black hole" she had always thought him to be. And she was very nearly sure that the pure _desire_ he made her feel would not be so easily abated. Two conflicting viewpoints, both credible and both of equal weight. But she still had no idea what to do- or how she felt!

The only solution she could think of was to see him and talk to him. She had already told him that she didn't have the inclination to begin a formal relationship during a conversation they had after an accidental run-in at school. Things probably would have led to something more than just conversation if that damn teacher hadn't been coming down the hallway. She wasn't sure if she was glad they were interrupted or not. However, she had discovered that he felt the same way; neither wanted to really be "involved".

But... after what had happened, wasn't that the proper thing to do? Tea truly didn't know, and hadn't ever had to think about things like that before. She could only hope that the issue was resolved soon, and resolved in a way that was best for everyone involved.

Liking her plan of a talk, she decided to use Mokuba's anytime invitation to come play to her advantage. She called the Kaiba mansion, and anxiously asked for the younger.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mokuba!" she said happily, "It's Tea; what's up?"

"Oh hey Tea! Nothing, I was only bugging Seto, but I can do that anytime."

They both laughed and Tea said, "I'm pretty bored, myself. I was wondering if um, maybe you wanted to hang out or something. I know that-"

But she was interrupted by a loud whoop from the other end of the conversation. "YAH!" Mokuba shouted joyfully, and she suddenly felt absolutely horrible for getting him so excited when she had such devious ulterior motives.

Just then, a voice clicked on Mokuba's line. (And just guess who it was...)

"Mokuba," he said tersely, "Why is there a need for such excessive noise? Who are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to Tea!" the boy said happily. "She wants to hang out with me; she's my friend, Seto! What did you want to do Tea, can I come over and hang out at your house? Ooh, is everyone else going to be there too?"

There was a brief moment of silence. "If you're going to do anything with her," Seto said in a voice that was most inappropriate for a conversation that included his younger brother, "then she's going to have to come over here. I'm incredibly busy, and I want you where I can watch you. Both of you."

He clicked off, leaving the two others to consider his words. "Well, does that sound okay?" Mokuba asked tentatively. "If it isn't a problem for you..."

A wave of guilt so intense that she almost considered declining rose up in her gut. But being able to hear the boy's excitement, she sighed and said in a cheery voice, "It's no problem at all. I'll be there soon, Ok?"

* * *

After two and a half hours, there had still been no sign of the elder Kaiba. Tea had a wonderful time hanging out with Mokuba, and after about the first fifteen minutes didn't give his brother a single thought. They had played video games, eaten snacks of the unhealthiest variety, and laughed until their sides hurt. It was an afternoon well spent indeed, and she was extremely pleased that she taken him up on his invitation. All good things have to come to an end, however, and with promises of later play-dates, she headed off, leaving Mokuba still with a controller in his hands. 

She got no farther than the kitchen.

"So... have a good time?" a deep voice said from out of nowhere.

She couldn't help but grin as a smirking Seto Kaiba stepped into view. He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned carelessly against the counter top.

"It was so nice of you to take time out of your schedule to visit with Mokuba. So selfless. I'm sure there weren't any... _other _motives involved."

She looked down and blushed a little. "Well... I..."

"Surely you didn't take advantage of Mokuba's kindness just so you could come over and accidentally bump into someone else?"

The happiness his appearance had brought was rapidly fading. "I wouldn't ever intentionally take advantage of him."

"But you admit that whatever we've started had some pull in your decision? You really can't resist me, can you?"

"Don't be so full of yourself." She rolled her eyes. "Ha, like resisting you is really that hard."

"Oh?" he said, straightening up and beginning to saunter towards her. "So you're saying that you'd have no trouble at all turning down any of my... shall we say, romantic overtures?"

She snorted in scorn of his words. "Yeah, I'll have trouble turning you down when you actually manage to be romantic." She laughed mockingly. "You? Romantic? That's funny."

Mentally cringing, but not wanting to lose their little game, he walked up to her until he was definitely invading her personal space. "You don't think I can be romantic?" he asked quietly, doing the Kaiba equivalent to a pout.

Tea hesitantly shook her head.

He had to suppress a smirk. He gently reached out and caressed her cheek with his thumb, hand holding gently to her neck right under her ear. "I'm afraid that you're mistaken." With his other hand, he carefully laced her fingers with his, bringing up her arm to kiss the back of her hand. "I could get lost in your eyes," he whispered almost reverently, laying it on as thick as he could. "They're the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen- soft and warm and so inviting."

He gently stroked her cheek again, while she instinctively leaned further into his touch. He let go of her hand and hooked an arm around her waist. He pulled her close to him, into an all-encompassing embrace.

"And your lips- softer than the petals of a rose, and lovelier to look at, as well. Even your scent is heavenly; you've ensnared me, and I am more intoxicated than you could possible believe."

He kissed her softly, and she sighed in contentment.

And your... your... Oh, how can I possibly go on when words do you no justice? You exceed the boundaries of language, and even _I_ am at a loss for the proper thing to say." He pulled away slightly so he could look her in the eyes. "You truly are exquisite. I want to hold you forever- kiss every inch of your body, and leave you gasping in pleasure at my fevered touches. I don't know how I've ever survived without you."

Slowly- oh so slowly- he leaned in and kissed her, soft and slow and long, until she was afraid she would melt right in her arms.

He pulled away, and extracted himself from her grasp. When she finally opened her eyes, his arms were crossed and an unmistakable "I-told-you-so-smirk" was on his face.

"You... I..." She glowered, and had to stop herself from growling at him. "I hate you. _Soo _much."

"Don't ever underestimate me. I can do anything."

"That was really rotten of you, though." Her face was bright red because of how easily she fell for his ploy, and her annoyance level was steadily rising. "I'm not just some toy you can manipulate whenever the mood strikes you."

"Sure." His smirk widened. "But I told you- you can't resist me. You want me- you _need_ me."

'_Can anyone have a bigger ego?' _she thought to herself. "I don't even know you! How can I go along with this, as you said, 'whatever' we have going if I don't even know who you are?"

"I thought you said you don't want a relationship."

"I don't." The 'not with you at least' went unspoken.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well then, what's the problem?"

She looked at him pleadingly, begging him to understand. The situation was unique anyway, and she was only doing what she felt was best.

He sighed, making no effort to hide his own annoyance. He couldn't believe they were even having that conversation. He didn't care about getting to know her, or even really want to get to know her. All he wanted was-

"So, can you at least agree to that tiny, little request?" her voice interrupted, cutting into his thoughts. He frowned, and probably would have said something more hurtful than helpful, but she continued, "And that's the only way you're getting _any_, so you might as well comply."

Now _that_ caught him off guard. "I have to give you credit for that one," Seto said with another smirk. "Very... sneaky." She blushed a little at the compliment. "And since I happen to employ rather sneaky tactics myself on occasion, I am one to appreciate them. Very well Gar-" He stopped himself, surveyed her for a moment, and then started again. "Tea, we have a deal." He extended a hand.

With a bright, broad smile, she took it, expecting, of course, a handshake. Instead, he gave a sharp tug, and puller her up next to his body, wrapping his arms around her so she couldn't get away. Not, of course, that she was trying.

"Why, that deal was just a clever ruse," she said softly, in mock surprise and outrage.

He kissed the corner of her mouth. "But of course," he purred in reply.

"All this, and just to trick me. I'll have to give you credit; you, Seto Kaiba, are sneaky indeed."

A deliciously, dangerous smirk crossed his face. "Yes. Yes I am."

And then he kissed her, all previous thoughts forgotten.

'_Later,'_ Tea thought, swept up in the intensity she would always know him by, her decision finally made. _'We can get to know each other later. For now... this is just fine.'_

* * *

"Alright," the harried teacher said, eager to get her students occupied. "Why don't you just get together with you partner from last time, and we'll get started on the experiment." 

Joey and Tristan clapped their hands together in a high-five. "Oh yeah!"

To keep up appearances (for she was actually ecstatic), Tea glared at them. "Ooh," Joey said with a wince, "I'm awful sorry Tea. Maybe... um... Ah! How 'bout I give you one of my cookies at lunch today? That'll make you feel better, right?"

"Joey- you're an idiot."

Choosing that moment to interrupt his bickering friends and the- so he assumed- tense atmosphere enveloping them, Yugi looked up from rummaging in his backpack and said, "Aww. Guys, I forgot my gloves. Do any of you have an extra pair?"

Tristan grinned rather roguishly. "Yugi, you can't forget your rubbers! How are you supposed to do the experiment without any protection?" He pulled out his own pair. "See dude? You have to remember your rubbers."

Joey laughed along with Tristan, earning him a smack from Tea. "Hey," he whined, "what was that for?"

She crossed her arms and looked away from him. "I had a legitimate reason- you laughing at that tasteless joke- , though when it comes to you, I don't think I really need one." Yugi and Tristan laughed, and Joey pouted. Then she turned to Yugi. "Yes, I have an extra pair of gloves. Here you go."

He opened his mouth to thank her, but the teacher cut him off. "Ok class," she said, "Let's get started!"

Joey, Tristan, and Yugi went over to their own work station, and Tea headed over to the table Kaiba was sulking at. Suppressing a happy smirk, she sat her books and papers down next to him and took a seat. Looking over at him, she saw a dark scowl holding possession over his face. With a mental grin, she decided that she'd just have to cheer him up.

"I'm sure you're absolutely destroyed at the prospect of working with me," she said, "but really, I don't think it's too much to ask to show a little more enthusiasm."

That got his attention. He turned towards her and graced her with a half-hearted glare.

Tea grinned again. "And you are going to help me this time, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculously simple. You shouldn't even need my help."

"I never said I needed it, but I do expect it anyway. I'm just a poor, helpless thing; are you really going to make me do all that work myself?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Please. Spare me the teasing."

She nodded, acting serious. "Right, right. Time to behave! There'll be opportunities for teasing later."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well aren't we in a playful mood today."

She smiled at him broadly. "Why yes we are."

If anyone had bothered to observe them, they would have been shocked. There was no hostility, no unnecessary tension, and no death threats or barely restrained rage. In fact, it almost looked like the two were, though it seemed impossible, actually getting along. Could such a thing even happen?

Tea smiled as she sat back down at the table, the class over and the students waiting for the bell to dismiss them. The lab they had done was simple, and though throughout the whole period she got a whole slew of sympathetic looks, she herself couldn't have been happier.

"You know," Seto whispered discreetly, "that grin looks absolutely ridiculous. If you don't act more sullen and unhappy, someone is going to suspect that you actually enjoy my company." His hand snuck unto her knee, not-so-innocently resting there under the table.

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a sideways smirk out of the corner of her eye. "Now why ever would anyone think that?" She turned to him and smiled broadly, unable to keep the laughter at bay. "And even if I do, what's so wrong with that? Who wouldn't love an uncommunicative, arrogant, obsessive, callous, workaholic-"

"Any more compliments and my head will start to swell."

"Sorry," she said smiling sheepishly. "I guess you're right. I wouldn't want anyone else to know that you're actually human under that big, heavy trench coat. You're all mine."

He raised an eyebrow, careful not to look too amused. "Oh?"

"Yes," she said emphatically, "I have the privilege of being your only friend."

He lightly groaned. "Oh God, don't tell me I've joined your menagerie. That's a little too cruel and unusual."

She rolled her eyes. "Well... I suppose we don't have to be 'friends'. But..." She left him to fill in the blank.

"Hmm... Not exactly pals, no. But I suppose that I couldn't completely reject friend- though I would like to- as long as that label came with a few extra... benefits."

"Why, Mr. Kaiba, what exactly are you suggesting?"

The bell rang before he could answer. As they picked up their books and the class herded out the door, he whispered, "Skip lunch with me and maybe you'll find out."

She watched him walk off, having definitely excited her curiosity. She raised an eyebrow in anticipation and thought, _'Now that is an interesting prospect.'_

* * *

Their after-chemistry rendezvous quickly became routine. Sometimes it was just for a moment and a secret smile, and sometimes they wasted their whole lunch period away. That day, she was sure he wouldn't let her leave. 

He looked around again, just to make absolutely sure that they were alone. Of course no one else was around- he had dragged her into a supply closet- and with a completely devilish smirk he swiftly kissed her.

"How much longer do you think this can go on without us getting caught?" she whispered, her mouth freed as he moved his attentions to the side of her neck.

"Mmm..." he mumbled rather incoherently, "I-" and this was said with all the pompousness and assurance she had learned to expect- "do not get caught." He nipped rather fiercely at the juncture of her jaw and neck, slowly exploring the crease with his tongue, hoping- and succeeding- to fluster her enough to give in to his whims. "Besides," he said softly, rolling the words out with the practiced ease of one well-versed in seduction, "I... enjoy you. You, after all, are my dirty little secret."

Tea couldn't help the slight moan that escaped as he kissed her again, long, elegant fingers caressing her cheek. "I don't know if I should be more flattered or insulted," she responded starkly to his admission, leaning against his chest and wondering again how he got to be so damn tall.

"Take it however you please."

He could have very well said _take **me** however you please_ because of that heated, desperately sexy tone he used. He nuzzled his cheek into the top of her head, smelling her hair rather indiscreetly, and then making a soft purring sound in the back of his throat.

The only thing she could possibly do after that was laugh. He was as content as a cat curled in the sun; his arms sneakily wrapped themselves around her and drew her even closer, their bodies pressed together as tightly and as intimately as was possible. And it was those kind of times that she allowed herself to bask in the illusion, to think and hope that what they had could be more than selfish gratification or shameless, shallow lust. When he held her so close, all was right in the world, and she honestly, honestly wanted things to stay that way.

Almost as though he were inherently equipped with something that could sense her less than lovely new moods, he kissed her again, this time on her forehead. His hand stroked her back gently, and he whispered, "Why the abrupt attitude change my dear? You can't tell me you're feeling guilty again, hmm?"

She huffed out a breath of a laugh. He really did know her better than he gave himself credit for- he always said the right thing. "I've felt guilty for long enough. I think I'm well into the 'gratuitous satiation' stage now. The deed doesn't really seem quite so dreadful anymore."

The conversation was threatening to overflow with seriousness, and all he really wanted to think about was how to push things further without incurring her legendary wrath. He sighed, and resigned himself to a "talk". Tilting up her face with a finger, he caught her gaze for one unbearably intense moment, then leaned as slowly as was possible to towards her lips to give her one unbelievable, incredibly unraveling kiss. Pulling back he murmured "Losing morals now, are we?"

"Of course not. I'm just beginning to doubt I ever had them."

He chuckled appreciatively, and thought subconsciously, _"That's my girl." _

Looking up at him, she said almost curiously, "You know, if we aren't careful, we're going to become ridiculously like those heroes of the cheesy romance novel."

He raised an eyebrow- a command for explanation.

"You know, where everyone's character is flat and under-developed and they're only interested in going at it chapter after chapter? With names like Reginald and Delilah. The girl would simper and sigh in his arms, breathing out _'Oh take me now,'_ and the muscular, suspiciously well-endowed man would gaze at her intently and say _'I promise to be gentle, my darling,'_. Devoid of any real, discernible substance and nauseatingly full of perfect, amazing sex." She shook her head at the thought, and he could easily imagine her engaged in the childish action of sticking out her tongue and pointing disgustedly down her throat.

Leaning down next to her ear he whispered, "You certainly are a harsh critic." She shivered in his arms and he was thoroughly pleased at eliciting the desired reaction. "And I assure you, there is no need to be suspicious about how well-endowed I happen to be."

She snorted in genuine amusement, and then proceeded to roll her eyes at him and rather harshly clap a hand onto his cheek. "Of course not. Your _enormous_ brain is a true, inborn gift. Who am I to question your genius?"

Seto glared half-heartedly at her, an action which earned him a cheeky grin. She kissed him in apology. "No need to get upset," she said. "After all, I respect you for more than just your intelligence. I'm kind of fond of that hot bod of yours, too."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please. 'Hot bod'?"

Tea laughed. "Yeah! You're a real babe; didn't you know?" He rolled his eyes again- an activity growing ever more common when he was around her- and she couldn't help but giggle again.

"Time's almost up," he said seriously, interrupting her teasing. "How about one last kiss?"

She put her arms around his neck and with half-lidded eyes grinned up at him. "Hmm... I don't know. Do you think I should humor you?"

Drawing her closer, he said, "Do you think I'm going to let you leave if you don't?"

She smiled, and with one last gasping inhale, let him kiss her roughly, knowing good and well that he was becoming far too addicting. He was like a drug- sensual, intoxicating, and absolutely illegal. The possible repercussions only made it all the more enticing, and she was finding it harder and harder to find a reason to stay away.

Her guilt was pushed aside; her inhibitions were pushed aside. If she wanted to make-out with Seto Kaiba in the middle of school- in some weird janitor's closet no less- instead of spending the period with her friends eating her good, wholesome lunch, then she damn well would. Things were spinning out of control quickly, and she was unable to find the will to slow the new 'relationship' down. It was abrasive and needy, and neither of them had the power to break away.

The chains were already there; they were tied up by the very thing they had tried to avoid. The walls had started closing in, and before long there would be no other choices than to flee...

Or to let all those heavy, formidable walls come crashing down in a pile of dusty, destroyed rubble, leaving them standing in the broken, pathetic remains of what was once their simple, structured reality.

The craving...

The dependence...

It was getting harder... and increasingly harder... to find the will to care that it was _wrong._

_

* * *

_

End A/N: Ok! That was it- the ninth chapter. I hope it was good; as the reader, you'd know better than I would. Please review- it's called feedback because it FEEDS me... I hunger for your responses. Heh.

Oh, and I REALLY wanna write another story with the same pairing, but I can't think of an idea that hasn't been done to death! This wholeazureshipper field is littered with cliches! Don't get me wrong- there are lots of GREAT stories with rather un-originalplots (could this one count?) butI want to write something new. If anyone has an idea they're not using, please let me know in your review! I'dlove to use any idea you're kind enough to let me borrow.My brain has exhaused all possibilities, and I still come up wanting.

Signing off...  
-I.L.B.


	10. awkward circumstance

Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief... I DO own Yu-Gi-Oh! Ha! Now... what do _you_ plan to do about it? _(note to readers: this author prone to wild, compulsive lying)_

A/N: Wow. Guess I finished this chapter sooner than I expected. Much sooner, as my schedule said the deadline for the mere outline was Oct. 2. Aren't boring classes fun? Heh. Speaking of school, I might actually be telling the truth when I say I won't have time to update. Nine weeks tests are, I do believe, next week. Great... I hate to say this, but doing my english vocabulary words inspired this. The word list was "willingness and unwillingness", and my filthy mind had a field day. Just imagine looking up "accomodating" or "compliance" or even "adamant". Ha, 'twas such fun. All I could imagine was Kaiba leaning in whispering about how unyielding he was... (sigh) Anyway, here's the chapter. Please read... and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

chapter Ten:

_It came as a shock.  
__Nobody believed, and so  
__Everyone was wide-eyed in wonder.  
__You want to hide.  
__You want to run.  
__So vulnerable... you can hardly bear it.  
__Will comfort come?  
__Will that which has consumed you be your savior?  
__The answers  
__Lie hidden-  
__Hidden in the depths of those endless blue eyes._

_XXX_

Seto liked to keep things simple. He and Tea weren't "involved", they were two individuals who periodically engaged in what could be termed self-serving indulgences. (Seto liked things simple, but that didn't mean he didn't occasionally enjoy totally deludinghimself.) There was no emotional attachment; there was no lasting relationship in the works. What there was- and of this there were copious amounts- between them was intense, excessive, and unrestrained sexual desire. He didn't have a particularly high opinion of her as a person, he hated her friends, and he had nothing invested in the situation other than the fulfillment of his hormone-driven body's needs. And she did that with incredible, undeniable skill- with that luscious, _luscious_ body of her own...

He shook his head, almost a bit ashamed of letting his mind to be taken over by such inappropriate daydreams. _'Hn. Seems I have lust well-accounted for,' _he thought to himself. _'I suppose I can deal with that. I'll start to suspect something's amiss if I begin to feel unusually avaricious.'_

Deciding to spare the unknowing dancer another thought (or two... or four...), he cautiously glanced over at her. Nothing unusual about that- a casual look of a classmate couldn't possibly be construed as anything other than passing curiosity. She, as always, was with her three stooges- oh wait, he meant _friends_. Seto scoffed at the close-knit group, their dependence on each other absolutely laughable. He couldn't understand why she would willingly keep such bad company.

Yugi suddenly leaned over- he was in the seat beside hers- and gave Tea a warm hug. Seto was- discreetly of course- still staring. The very gesture, as friendly as it was, made stomach turn and his blood boil. Why did they always have to act so foolishly? Yugi and his gang of cheerleaders and duelist wannabes were, by the Kaiba standard, not even worth the organic matter they were made of. Thinking it was alright to show affection, and in public no less. Seto mentally shook his head. How utterly childish and stupid. What right did Yugi have to touch _her_ anyway?

'_Oh God,'_ he thought furiously. _'I am not jealous.' _He seethed for a moment before turning his fury on her. It was her fault for invading his mind and inundating him with her very essence. He wrenched his eyes away, and swore to think of her no more. ...Well, at least not until the next time they needed a quick taste of each other.

What a hopeless case, he reflected. To be bound to the very thing he so despised.

* * *

Mokuba just didn't know what to make of it. His brother had never been what others called "normal", but Mokuba knew his routine well enough to know that something was off. Seto was a disciplined, orderly individual, and he made it a point to follow his regular schedule. In other words- predictable. And this new behavior was decidedly odd- decidedly unregular. Mokuba was confused, and at the same time, really rather intrigued. 

All innocent inquiries to his brother had been flattened just as soon as they had been spoken. Seto didn't particularly like questions, and he didn't mind letting people know that. The only helpful information Mokuba had managed to garner after a near-hour of interviewing was the fact that Seto had seemed- for an instant- surprised that Mokuba had even noticed a difference in his behavior.

And that made Mokuba even more suspicious.

Obviously nothing was really _wrong_, or Seto would have noticed- and probably said- something. Could that mean... was Seto _happy_? Did something _good_ happen? Mokuba scoffed at that thought. It was very unlikely. Seto repelled happiness; it was certainly unlikely that something would have happened that would please him. Had he dueled anyone lately? Mokuba would have gloat- or if it had been Yugi, assert his superiority even in defeat- if that had been the case. And Seto hadn't mentioned anything going on at work or at school. There had been that project, though. Maybe he had made a really good grade on it.

Actually, Mokuba realized with a frown, the odd behavior Seto was exhibiting had started around the time he was working on that... well, the whatever project it was. The work had taken Seto away even more, but Mokuba was happy he had gotten to hang out with Tea.

Hang out... with Tea...

Mokuba was sure he had stumbled onto something, but the significance escaped him.

Tea...

Tea was a really nice girl; he liked her a lot.

Wait... It couldn't be _that_. Tea was attractive enough, sure, but... There was just no way.

It couldn't be that... Did Seto... Seto and _Tea_?

"Holy crap!" Mokuba shouted suddenly, the realization hitting him with all the force of a Blue Eyes' attack.

Though he could have picked a more appropriate moment for his outburst, as he happened to be sitting in the middle of math class when the new knowledge assailed him.

"Mr. Kaiba," his teacher said sternly as the other students snickered to themselves. "Is there something on your mind of such great importance that you had felt you had to interrupt me? Perhaps you'd like to share it with the class..."

He shook his head and sank low in his desk, incredibly embarrassed. He grinned sheepishly to himself, feeling silly for yelling out like that. But he was sure he was on to something. It couldn't be coincidence that the odd behavior of his brother had begun almost exactly when Tea had come over to work on the school project. The events coincided too perfectly to result in any other logical conclusion- Seto finally had a friend. Or, as Mokuba's devious mind was hoping, maybe he had found something even more than that.

With a smirk that would have made Seto proud- if he didn't knew the reasons behind it of course-, Mokuba filed away his new-found information for later schemes and plots. He'd have to confront his brother soon, but being such an innocent, sweet child, Seto's guard would be down and he could find out exactly what he wanted to know. _'I can't believe it,'_ he thought. _'Of all people... he ended up falling for her. I can tease him about this for **weeks**...'_

* * *

After that burst of _something_ earlier- it wasn't jealousy, it wasn't jealousy, it WASN'T jealousy- Seto had spent the rest of the day diligently ignoring the girl. As soon as school was finished he went to the company for an hour or two- he didn't really pay attention to the time- then finally he was able to go home. Mokuba was there, his homework finished, playing video games in the living room. 

"Hey Seto!" he called happily. "How was your day?"

The elder Kaiba rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed at the question. "School was less than satisfactory."

Mokuba laughed. "I hope that doesn't surprise you, big brother. School, by definition, is just legalized mental torture."

Seto threw himself down on the couch and snorted in laughter. "I'll agree with that."

"There's no need to be so grumpy though," Mokuba continued. "You're so cynical and... well, unhappy all the time. Do you like being miserable?"

"Don't be an idiot, kid. This is just how I am."

Mokuba looked thoughtfully at the TV for a moment, and then said, turning over his shoulder to grin at his brother, "You know Seto, maybe you'd be happier if you had a girlfriend."

Groaning, Seto said sarcastically, "Oh yes, that will solve all my problems." He chuckled. "A woman's just more trouble than I'm willing to deal with, Mokuba. Besides, there are a lot more important things in life than just a great ass." To himself he muttered, "Stupid, stupid girl."

Mokuba paused his game and turned his body all the way around to smirk at his older brother. "Oh really? Thinking of any 'great ass' in particular?"

"Don't say ass," Seto snapped automatically. Then realizing what he had been asked, he glared at his brother. "And no- I'm NOT thinking of anyone in particular. I'm fine on my own." He stood up and stalked into the kitchen, leaving a less-curious and quite a bit more deviously happy Mokuba behind.

'_I knew it!' _Mokuba thought to himself. _'So he's finally interested in somebody. I knew he really was human. Now, all I have to do is see if she feels the same way about him...'_

* * *

Her friends really couldn't be put to the side any longer. Tea knew that, she really did. Yugi had talked to her a few days earlier, wondering if she was sick or in trouble or something, and she had been so touched by his concern that she simply couldn't let her mixed feelings interfere any longer. After all, her love-life (or mysterious lack of one as far as their knowledge went) was her business, and if there was a boyfriend- or hot pseudo-friend she could make-out with, no strings attached- then it was completely at her discretion whether she revealed that or not. 

And she wasn't going to tell.

But Yugi, Joey, and Tristan, being the great guys they were, didn't deserve to be ignored. So, at her request, they had made arrangements to spend a day together hanging out at the arcade at the mall, playing games and messing around. She really was genuinely looking forward to it, and swore to herself that any thoughts about Kaiba would be banished from her mind. She was with her friends, and that's where her attention would stay.

"Dude! That's the third time you've been beaten! Just give up already!" Tristan laughed at his stubborn friend as Joey prepared to engage in his third air hockey game with Tea, and no doubt, be once again defeated.

"Hey!" Joey protested. "I'm gonna win this time; I know I am."

"Of course Joey," Yugi said kindly. "Just like you knew we wouldn't get caught when we tried to sneak into the movies last weekend?"

Joey's gaped as Tristan laughed and said, "Yeah, and just like you knew those watches that guy on the street corner was selling weren't fake?"

Tea smirked at him, and joined the others in their teasing. "And just like you _knew_ you'd beat me the other three times, right?"

The others laughed as Joey pouted. "Man, I hate it when you guys gang up on me. It's not like I can help it or anything."

Yugi grinned and said, "Sorry Joey. I shouldn't have started teasing you."

Joey shook his head. "No problem, Yug. You're the best friend a guy could ask for. Guess I gotta let you cut loose sometimes."

Everybody laughed happily, glad to be hanging out together again. Joey and Tristan began arguing about the best place to eat at the food court, the game of air hockey already forgotten. Yugi was gently goading each of them on in turn, amused at his silly friends' antics. Tea didn't say anything, just half listening, taking a moment to enjoy just being around her favorite guys again. They always had so much fun together, and she felt horrible for pushing them away for such selfish reasons.

"You know what," Yugi said finally, getting even Tea's attention. "Why don't we continue this argument later. Like when we're actually at the food court- all this talk of eating is making me a little hungry."

They moved on to another game, still laughing and bickering jokingly. Everything was going great, and they were all having a wonderful time. Until...

Tea couldn't believe her eyes. Could things get anymore ironic? Seto Kaiba had just walked in, his little brother a few paces ahead of him. She stopped cold. Why did he have to be there- right then, when they were all together? She closed her eyes and tried to wish him away. After a moment, she looked again. No luck, he was still there. Oh, and did he look absolutely gorgeous, too.

He was wearing a black trench coat- and Amazing! It actually obeyed the laws of gravity- over a thin, white, button-up shirt. The top few buttons were undone, his collar falling over his clavicle, leaving a scandalous view of the top of his rather deliciously well-made chest. Oh, she wished he had some sort of excuse to take off his coat and shirt. Of course, she laughed to herself, he was so hot he'd probably set off the sprinkler system. Then she could watch the water trail down that perfect chest, taking the same paths her fingers would have if they had happened to be alone. And she couldn't help but admire those rather tight pants- were they leather? She couldn't tell from where she was- that showed off his long legs and slender hips marvelously.

"Tea?" a voice called amusedly, trying to recapture her attention. "You're staring off into space with the same expression Joey has when he looks at food. Don't start drooling on us now, OK?"

Pulling herself out of a simply exquisite daydream of Seto stripping- she wondered if he was really as talented as he was in her mind, she recognized Tristan's voice. Hmm, he seemed to be talking... Oh! To her! Blushing quite profusely, she said, "I just, um... spaced out for a moment. Sorry guys." She laughed a little, then smiled sheepishly.

Just then, Joey noticed who had joined them. "Kaiba!" he growled, drawing the other boys' attention to their tall classmate. "Man, I can't believe we had to run into him here." He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to hide the pout on his face. "I hate Kaiba; he always shows up to ruin the fun."

Tea looked around nervously. No, there were no possible routes of escape. There was no way she'd get out of a confrontation unscathed. If they happened to run into them, or he ran into them, then-

"Well look who's here," a voice sneered. She recognized that voice. As cold and condescending as it was, there could be no mistaking who it belonged to. "It's the little group of dueling rejects. What a misfortune to run into you." She couldn't see him, so obviously he hadn't spotted her. After that customary insult, he had turned to leave, not even bothering to offer a parting sneer.

Of course, Joey, as aggressive as he was, would never be content to just leave it at that. "Come back here, ya rich jerk!" he called. "Why don't you insult me and my friends again and see what happens? Or maybe that one was already planned, since you don't have a life, and probably use your free time just thinking of ways to make our lives miserable."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes in approaching anger. He turned back to face the group with a whirl of his trench goat, glaring darkly. Joey and Tristan both took a step toward him, fists clenched at their sides.

"Come on guys," Yugi said softly. "There's no need to fight."

Kaiba took a step closer to them, as though in defiance of Yugi's words. That's when he saw her. She knew, the way his eyes locked on her for a moment that she definitely hadn't escaped his notice anymore than he had escaped hers.

"You know what Yugi," Tristan said, "you're right. We've let Kaiba get to us before. But not now. We're better than you; we don't need to insult you or belittle you. So just get the hell away from us, we don't want you here anyway."

"Hmm. As if your opinion really matters to me."

Joey, trying his hardest to listen to Tristan and Yugi, had to suppress a snarl. Tristan, sensing his friend's feelings, went on. "And you know what? I bet you're just scared. You know that you're a sad, scared person, and you know that you're not worth our time. You go out of your way to insult us because you know that deep down you're just a big loser. I bet if you ever tried to get to know us, you'd LIKE us. And that just scares the hell out of you!"

Kaiba glared briefly and then rolled his eyes. "Yes, you're so right. Your inanity _entrances_ me. I only wish I was brave enough to join your group of brainless wretches."

"Cut out the sarcasm!" Joey snapped. "We don't need ya here so why don't you just leave? Come on guys, back me up!" He looked around at the others, finally locking his gaze on Tea. "What about you, Tea?" he asked. "I'm surprised you haven't said something already! Go on, tell him off."

Tea opened her mouth, but couldn't speak. Damn it, what was she supposed to do? Luckily, she was spared the trouble of thinking of something.

"Go ahead," Kaiba said, "I'd love to see what you've got."

Was that permission? Was he saying that he wouldn't be angry if she played along with her friends? Did he want her to yell at him? Truthfully, the bastard was probably embarrassed of his association with her and wouldn't want her friends to know anymore than she would.

Taking a breath and steeling herself, she said, "Leave my friends alone. You came over here and insulted them first, if you bother remembering. Just go, you... you duel-monster consuming black hole!" At that he coughed, and she winced sheepishly when she realized that he did it so they wouldn't hear him laugh. "Go on; shoo!"

"I certainly wouldn't want to spend any time with you vermin; I might catch whatever disease has sucked away what little intelligence you have."

Secretly admiring his penchant for nastiness and scathing retorts, she mustered up a glare. "Just because we might not be as bright as you is no reason to be so rude! I don't care if you don't like us, you could at least be civil. Or do you not know how to do even that? At least Yugi's nice!"

"I don't really give a damn if he's the most selfless, altruistic being on the planet. I'll never like you- any of you. I more than dislike you. I hate you."

Oh God, why did he have to say it like that. In that voice... that voice that made her want to do things she _really_ wasn't allowed to do in public. Feeling a small swelling of shame for such incessant physical desires, she swallowed, and prepared to stand up to him. "Yeah well... Maybe we hate you too!"

"No, I assure you, I hate you more than you could ever even begin to loathe me. I hate you with an unmatched _passion_- with an intensity you could only imagine."

She wanted to just jump into his eyes- that blue that swam around, so beautiful that the sight threatened to cause her pain. He was lovely, even when professing his hatred- which she knew was just an act. One side of his mouth twitched, an obvious indication he was trying not to smirk. Since the guys couldn't see her, she winked at him, and bit her bottom lip enticingly. The look in his eyes deepened, and after a quick grin, she quickly switched back to her angry face.

Unconsciously, they had both moved a little closer during the argument, and were then standing about a foot away from each other. Joey and Tristan exchanged confused glances, knowing that something bigger was going on that they just weren't understanding. Yugi's eyes were locked on Kaiba. Why was he looking at Tea that way? That wasn't loathing; his stare was full of warmth and... and something that made Yugi more than just a little uneasy. If he really hated her as much as he claimed to- because it was obvious that the three others were being ignored- then he would never be looking at her like that. Yugi may have been rather innocent and unassuming, but he knew a look of undisguised- or poorly disguised as the case in question happened to be- heated longing.

Suddenly, a bright bouncy person loudly announced his presence. "Seto!" the voice, obviously Mokuba's called. "I saw this game and I need another person and-" All of a sudden he noticed Tea and the rest of them. "Oh, hi guys! I dragged Seto here so I could check out the new games they had. I didn't know you guys would be here, though. Maybe we could hang out later, huh?"

"No Mokuba, we're leaving," his brother announced, turning away from the group and preparing to stalk away.

"Oh well," Mokuba said shrugging. "Bye guys!" He waved, and then followed his brother away to another part of the arcade.

Joey and Tristan began their usual round of after-Kaiba-encounter bashing, leaving Tea and Yugi in silence. Sneaking a glance over at the girl, Yugi was shocked at what he saw. She wore a dreamy smile, a glazed stare focused in the direction that...

'_Damn,' _Yugi thought to himself, _'She's looking at him the same way!' _Taking a deep breath, and then flushing and mentally berating himself for cursing, he tried to calm down. _'What's going on?'_ he though, his curiosity raised. _'Could they be... **together**? A couple? Wha- I..." _He looked over at Tea again, who seemed to have regained her composure and was currently talking to Joey and Tristan. _'Is this why she has been acting strangely? Because of Kaiba? We really, REALLY need to have a talk. I... I'm sure that she'll have a reasonable explanation for me. It's Tea, of course she will.'

* * *

_

Well! Not too long, but not too short. I'm uneasy about Mokuba in this chapter. Sometimes he seems too young, and sometimes he seems too old. And about Tea... Well, I figure with her newly budding relationship, most of her thoughts really WOULD be centered on him. If I made her seem too obsessed with him physically, well... he's an attractive male and she's a teenager. I figure hormones play a part. Hee... I hope this chapter was good! It was fun to write. My favorite line is "Your inanity entrances me." (intoxicated by her own brilliance) I've been saying that to people who annoy me lately. Get weird looks, but... (big grin)

Thank you for your reviews, everyone kind enough to leave a response to chapter nine. I appreciate the encouragement SO much. I updated as soon as I could. I hope to have chapter eleven up very soon! We'll just have to see. Thanks again!

signing off...  
ILB


	11. absurd inferences

Disclaimer: Simple. Not mine. End of discussion.

A/N: I would have posted this sooner, though honestly I don't think I waited too long, but all of a sudden life got hectic. Tests at school, and then... I banged myself in the head and was unfortunately "indisposed". All kinds of stuff going on- but I'm back! I can only hope this chapter is enjoyable; I kinda like it, but I wrote it. (chapter eight I think is my favorite) Oh, and the words _dial-tone_ (I couldn't think of something better) indicate aconversation on the phone.I was listening to "IFought the Law" by The Clash as I wrote this, and for some ODD reason that seemed to inspire me. (Heh... you'll see one way)I'm getting down to the count-only four chapters left after this one!And then "abstract melody" which is an almost-sequel. That's all planned for the near future. But for now... read and enjoy!  
**

* * *

**

**chapter Eleven:**

_Passion.  
__You're bound to the strength of your own desire.  
__Dependent.  
__Incapable of escape.  
__You're lost in a dream where nothing matters except that  
__Sweet, sweet satisfaction.  
__The voice of your captor resonates in your head;  
__The taste of your prison is a permanent memory.  
__You're hopeless.  
__There's nothing you can do.  
__Except indulge...  
__Indulge...  
__Indulge..._

_**The First Month**_

_dial  
_"I feel really bad about not telling them, though," she said honestly, trying to make him understand. "Yugi and Joey, and Tristan too- they're my very best friends. I... I don't know, it's just hard to keep such a tremendous secret from them."

The voice on the other line sighed in exasperation. "Would you rather tell them? Do you want them to know what's going on between us? Oh, because personally, I think they'd take it very well. Especially that mutt; he'd be ecstatic."

"Stop it Seto," she said, without any real venom. "Just because you don't have friends doesn't mean that I don't, and I happen to care about them and the trust and honesty between us. I'll admit that you're right- it might shock them."

"Might?"

"OK, so there's a good chance they'd fall out cold when I told them. But that... that doesn't mean I feel good about keeping this from them."

"Would you feel good if they got angry with you for associating with me? Would it make you feel better if your own choices caused a great rift in your precious little group? Forgive me if what I say offends you, but really there is no other option."

She sighed. "As usual, you make a good point. I can't work around your reasoning."

"Besides," he continued, "whatever's between us isn't serious. It doesn't have an impact emotionally, or anything like that. If someone comes along that either of us wants to actually pursue a real relationship with, then we'll just break this off, no hassle at all. Agreed?"

"Yeah, agreed." For a moment, there was silence. "But since we're talking now, do you remember what I said about getting to know each other? Seems like the perfect time to me. You want to start?"

Had they been conversing in person, she was certain she would have seen him roll his eyes. "What, pray tell, would you like me to divulge?"

"Hmm, something interesting I suppose. Something that I wouldn't expect."

"I have a certain affinity for things that are blue."

"Astounding! Please, tell me you're joking; I simply can't believe it."

He laughed a little and said, "Alright, admittedly that is a bit obvious. But really, how am I supposed to know what you want me to say? What do you think I should tell you, if not something like that?"

"Just start talking. I'll make some sense out of the madness."

"Very well then, I suppose. I'm only doing this because I know that you'll make it very worth my while later, though." She laughed heartily, and that seemed to encourage him. "I secretly loathe pickles, I have unusually narrow feet, I can't sleep if I'm not on the left side of the bed, I compulsively wash my hair twice whenever I take a shower, I'm allergic to peanuts, and... I love Audrey Hepburn."

"Really?" she said after a long silent moment. I... huh."

"You told me to talk. Does this displease you? Not that I particularly care, but it's rather vexing that you still aren't happy even after I've followed your instructions. Now you see why I don't usually listen to others."

"No, no, it's not that. I'm honored you shared so much with me, it's just..." she chuckled. "That's a lot of random oddness for one such ordered individual. It does make you seem more human, though."

"You don't need to understand me, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But I still think it's worth it to try. Maybe I just want to understand you- maybe you fascinate me. I don't know. But hey! I'll know now never to buy you wide shoes."

For a brief moment, he was exceptionally glad that miles and a telephone separated them- he really didn't want her to know that she had made him smile.  
_tone_

* * *

Mokuba was almost certain that his hunch was correct. There was really almost no doubt that his suspicions were dead-on. In fact, the only thing left to do was to confirm what he was almost positive existed. And he had already formulated an ingenious plan. He'd have to be clever about it, and keep Seto from figuring out that something was afoot- Seto absolutely abhorred being manipulated. Mokub had already decided that he wouldn't accept defeat; everything had been taken into account, everything that could possibly go wrong was backed up by some fail-safe alternative of brilliant design. Setting the wheels of his newest and most admirable plot yet into motion, he took up the phone and with a sneaky grin he dialed a by-then very familiar number.

"Hi! Yeah, it's Mokuba."

"Uh-huh, great. I was wondering, if it isn't too much trouble, if you would do a favor for me. I'd really appreciate it."

"Thanks! Ok, so here's what I'd like you to do."

* * *

Sliding into his brother's office with definite mischief in mind, the younger of the two infamous Kaiba brothers made his way toward the imposing, shining silver computer. Seto had stepped out but a moment earlier, and probably wouldn't return for at least a minute or so. (Mokuba knew he was gone because he had been spying on him from the security room.) He snuck a peak at the monitor.

"All right! Score!" Mokuba said excitedly, obviously delighted with what he had found. Seto had been talking to someone online, as the IM screen clearly showed. That was exactly what he had been hoping for.

Raising a dark eyebrow in curiosity, Mokuba sat down in the large office chair and began to read. "Hmm... I know that screen name is Seto. I bet anything that he was talking to Tea! Let's see..." His eyes scanned over the conversation. "So they wanna get to know each other? That's good I guess. Surprised by Seto's Hepburn obsession? Yeah, everyone who finds out is. Scared of rabbits until she was six? That's, um, interesting maybe? ...No, just weird."

Suddenly, his name on the screen drew his attention. "Not allowed to tell friends, then you can't tell Mokuba," he read quickly, his curiosity piqued. Then, with much indignation he said, "Oh, not planning to tell Mokuba at all was he?" He shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you Seto, but don't worry. I'll get you back."

Then with a smirk, he left the office as quietly and sneakily as he had come, almost unable to wait until he could put his clever plan into action. As it turned out, he didn't have to wait very long.

Seto was sitting in his home office, busily typing some seemingly important document of course, when the interruption came. Mokuba came in and yelled, "Hey Seto! Let's do something!"

Seto sighed, and turned slowly to face his younger brother. "Mokuba, what is this great 'something' of which you speak, and why do you feel the need to interrupt me to tell me about it?"

"Aren't you bored, though? Let's go to the park! That'll be fun, right?"

A moment of faked contemplation. "No."

"Aww, but Seto!" Mokuba whined, "Please? I really want you to come! And I'm going to go even if you don't, so you might as well join me. You don't want me to be corrupted, now do you?"

Seto looked faintly worried at that. "What do you mean, 'corrupted'? Why would that happen."

Mokuba grinned broadly- and most innocently for such a devious youngster- and said, "Because Yugi and his friends are coming too!"

Oh, now that went over _well_.

"What? Mutou and his pathetic friends? No, you most certainly AREN'T going to be joining them. You know how I feel about them. No, wait, you've met them; you know how idiotic they are."

"I'm sorry Seto, but I really want to go. Can't you just come with me? It won't be that bad. I promise it won't!" Then, with a concealed smirk, he readied his trump card. "Besides, it's not just Yugi. Joey will be there, and Tristan will be there." He watched the expression on his brother's face, and then said, "And Tea will be there too! She's so nice, and sweet, and so pretty! Gosh, she's really pretty, isn't she?" He grinned, hoping that Seto would just think he was happy about the prospect of seeing the little gang, and not because he was secretly trying to manipulate the poor, corporate genius's love life.

Seto cleared his throat absently and said, "No, I really can't agree with you. She's just a stupid cheerleader."

"Hey! I think she has a great attitude." The purposefully drawn out "a" at the beginning of the word did bring a suspicious look to Seto's face, but only for a moment. Mokuba grinned again and said, "So how about it, Seto? Can I go? And will you come with me? Please!"

Having added the extra incentive to the offer, Mokuba was confident that he'd get the answer he wanted. "Fine. But only for a short while, is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" Mokuba said goofily, making a mock-salute. "All I really want is a short while. That's all I want..."

* * *

No one was suspicious. Not even a little. Mokuba was happy about that naturally, but it made him a little indignant that no one would think him a capable enough trickster to pull off such a devoius plan. They could have at least been a little uneasy.

But that wasn't what was important. What was important was that Seto was at the park, Tea was at the park, and Mokuba was there watching them... um, be at the park together. Maybe he should have planned a little more than just getting them in the same place.

"Let's play frisbee!" Joey suggested happily, holding up said object of fun-having. "Come on Tristan, Yugi... do ya wanna?" The other boys agreed- Seto didn't even mention the fact that the invitation had excluded him, mostly because he didn't want to play- and soon a riotous game began.

They all had brought part of a lunch so they could have a picnic there when they got done horsing around. Mokuba sat with his brother and Tea on a blanket while the others' game was going on nearby. He was really the only one making conversation, going back and forth between the two as they took turns giving responses. Not exactly the best start to a healthy, happy relationship.

He was certain that he was right, though! Was his brother embarrassed? Was it because he was there with them? Grumbling internally to himself, Mokuba stood up and yawned. "I gotta go to the bathroom, Seto." There was a park pavilion with public restrooms and a bit of a connected tourist center close by. "That OK? I'll be right back."

Before his brother could even give an answer though, Mokuba was already sprinting off. He figured he could kill twenty minutes before Seto started searching for him, giving the two ridiculously stubborn teens time to talk and... further their relationship or whatever the hell it was teenagers found so fascinating about each other. He realized that with Yugi and the others there they couldn't really act like they were together or anything, but at least it was a start. With a grin, Mokuba kept running, hoping that his brother wouldn't screw up his brilliant plan.

"You have a cute brother," Tea said, laughing a little. "I just love Mokuba to death."

Seto grunted. "I suppose so. He's up to something, though I'm not sure what. For some reason, he's been acting very strange lately. I really don't understand that kid sometimes."

Tea grinned. "Oh don't worry." She stretched out her arms. "Just let him scheme. How much damage can he really do? Relax and enjoy the day!"

"Relax?" he growled. "I'm a foot away from you- you in that indecently tight top and skirt so short I can see all the way up your legs- and I'm not allowed to touch you. I'm not even allowed to look at you, or your precious little nerd herd will start gnashing their teeth at me. Do you have any idea how frustrating that is? How hot and bothered you're making me sitting there just out of my reach? Damn it, I shouldn't have come."

She blinked, a little surprised by his vehemence. "I... I'm sorry? There's not really anything I can do. Besides, can't we just enjoy the afternoon together without adding anything physical to it? We can talk, and if you scowl the other guys will just think we're insulting each other again."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "No, we can't just enjoy the afternoon talking."

Tea rolled her eyes. "You're totally impossible."

He leaned in close to her, his thick bangs brushing her cheek, his lips at her ear. "I know." He chuckled once, and said, "I see you trembling; it's obvious you want me."

"Stop it," she hissed. "You're right, OK? It's been what- a week and a half since I've been able to touch you? Yes, it's getting to me too. But there's nothing we can do about it, so just back away and wait until we're alone."

His eyes darted over to the frisbee game. They weren't paying attention at all, they probably hadn't even noticed that Mokuba was gone. Yugi was in the middle, doing some sort of ridiculous jumping dance as the others played keep-away around him. They wouldn't notice anything.

Stealthily, he leaned down and pressed down on her in a hot, open mouthed kiss. His tongue snaked out and gently tasted the soft skin of her neck, reveling in the sensations that swiftly overtook him. Nothing could compare to the divine stimulation he found in that one woman's body. Why hadn't he ever pursued that before? Honestly, he no longer cared, and concentrated only on the responses he was capable of evoking in her.

But just as suddenly he pulled away, crossed his arms and started scowling.

Feeling a little dazed from the sudden lack of sensation, she shook her head and then glared at him. "I should slap you!" she said angrily. "Ooh... Don't do that in public!" He didn't even acknowledge she had spoken- other than the cleverly hidden smirk that was skirting about his lips. "You'd make an incredible actor, you know that?" she asked wearily, resigning herself to his silence. "I really don't know how you do it."

About two hours later, everyone decided it was time to leave. Mokuba and Seto left first, climbing into a limo waiting for them at the entrance. Everyone else piled into the mini-van Tristan's mom had let him borrow and headed off to their respective homes. Tea stared out her window, lost in a fanciful daydream. (About unicorns and rainbows right? _Ri-ight._) Yugi watched her, wondering what was on her mind. He was a little nervous; he was hoping to invite her over to his house soon on the pretense of watching a movie. What he really planned to do, however, was confront her regarding his suspicions about her and Kaiba. He could only hope that she would know his interference was well-meant.

* * *

_dial  
_"So now I guess it's your turn to learn about me, huh?"

"There isn't another option, is there?"

"Nope. Here goes: I, as I'm sure you know, want to be a dancer, but for a while when I was very young I really wanted to-" she laughed a little before she continued. "I wanted to be a super-hero! I honestly thought that if I had a cape and I wore a pair of my father's boxers outside my clothes I could fly and fight evil. I used to tie a bedsheet around my neck and prance around the kitchen while my mom cooked supper, bent on destroying my, as of then unknown arch-nemesis." She paused a moment when she caught snide snickering coming from the other line.

But continuing anyway she said, "Also, I'm addicted to caffeine, and my favorite band is The Clash. That's about it, though."

He was still laughing. "You wanted to be a super-hero? You thought you could fly?"

Becoming very annoyed, she snapped, "Yeah, now shut up about it. Since you're so intent on teasing me, I'll just have to distract you with another question of my own." The way she immediately dove into the inquiry with little thought told him that she had been preparing it. "You said yourself that you weren't interested in getting to know me. Tell me, then, what about me _does_ hold your interest?"

Seto was far from stupid. He knew that was a loaded question if there ever was one- a wrong answer (or one she just didn't like) and everything was over.

Clearing his throat he said, "Being a woman yourself, you obviously aren't able to fully appreciate the beauty of the female body. Your form is exquisite. I could trace your body even now- graceful neck that you're inclined to tilt to one side, even if it is a bit long you still manage to portray 'adorable' with no trouble at all, then smooth shoulders that lead down to small arms and delicate hands. Then that rather generous chest of yours, which I assure you other women are envious of." He heard a little embarrassed cough from her end of the line. That only made his smirk grow larger. "And then you have that trim waist and strong stomach- dancing has been good to you, that is certain. Round, luscious hips that curve down to long, powerful legs. Mmm..."

She made a sound that sounded a little a squeak, and he couldn't help but let himself laugh. "What's the matter?" he asked, "You don't appreciate praise?"

Tea took a deep breath to help herself calm down. "Well, you've certainly given my body more than its due, but what about my personality? My intelligence? Doesn't that matter too?"

"I wouldn't be involved with you if I though you were stupid. I absolutely loathe stupidity. You are stubborn and loud and you speak without thinking. That's rather... endearing, I suppose- at least some of the time. And I certainly admire your determination. And... well, let's just leave it at that, shall we?"

They shared a small laugh, and for a brief moment she was inordinately glad that miles and a phone line separated them. She really didn't want him to see her rosy, blushing face.  
_tone_

* * *

It was almost time for her to go.

Yugi sighed and said seriously, "Tea, we really need to talk."

She seemed a little confused by his somber tone and almost anxious face. "OK Yugi. Is there something wrong? You look a little worried."

He led her to the kitchen. They sad down, though for a long moment neither made a move to speak. Tea was confused; Yugi was acting strangely and she really had no idea why.

"Tea I..." he paused, and with a frown tried to gather his thoughts. "You've been acting differently lately, and for awhile I really was worried. Actually," he amended, "I'm still a little worried, but I think I've figured out why you were acting that way. I... I really **don't** like the conclusion I've drawn, but honestly it seems like the most logical answer- especially considering what I've seen. So... here's the big question: are you, um, well... are you and Kaiba seeing each other?"

Yugi didn't give her a chance to say or do anything other than go wide-eyed in shock. "I saw the way he was looking at you when we were all at the arcade- that day we accidentally ran into him. He was looking at you NOT like someone who hates you, but like someone who cares for you. He was looking at like he _wanted_ you. You might forget because I... I may not seem like it sometimes, but remember I am still a guy- and I recognize that look, and that is not the sort of look I want him directing as one of my best friends. Maybe it's one-sided, and he just wishes that you felt the same way. I'm not going to pretend I know. But... Have you... you haven't done anything to encourage him, have you?"

Tea was in shock. Yugi _knew_? How the hell did Yugi know? She had thought they had been discreet; they had only been in her friends' presence once or twice- well, school too- and she had been so careful not to let anything slip. But... oh, why did Yugi have to be so perceptive? She didn't want to lie to her best friend, but she and Seto had both agreed to keep it secret, and she'd have to consult him before she decided to tell anyone, even if it was Yugi. That meant there was only one thing to do (as much as she dreaded it)- deny.

"Of course I haven't encouraged him. I don't even know what you're talking about- him and me? Him actually being interested in me? That's... well it's absurd, isn't it? He hasn't said or done anything that indicated he'd even want to pursue something with me." Her mind was screaming _"Liar! Liar!"_ as she spoke every word, filling her with an even greater sense of guilt. "Are you sure you didn't imagine it?" she asked hesitantly. "Because really, what you're telling me is unlikely."

He was sure then that he wasn't wrong.

Tea hadn't ever really lied to him before, so a big part of him did want to believe her. But she was being so defensive that there were few explanations. One: though he thought her hatred had abated, perhaps it really hadn't, and she was sickened by the though of Kaiba's- real or imaginary- desire. Two: he had made an advance or two and it shook her up and embarrassed her so much that she didn't want to admit it- or Three: there really was something going on between them, and judging from her passionate denial it was serious. At that point, he wasn't certain enough to say which it was.

With a reasonably believable fake smile he said, "OK Tea, I guess it was just my imagination. Or maybe he was looking at some other girl. You obviously dislike him far too much to ever start a relationship with him."

"Yeah," she said, feeling a pang in her heart, and for the first time in the conversation being truly sincere. "We wouldn't ever be in a real relationship."

By the time she got home, she was almost in tears. "I can't keep lying to Yugi," she said to herself. "He deserves, at the very least, my honesty." Resolving to broach the subject with Seto gradually, she dragged herself to her room, praying that a warm shower would help wash at least some of the guilt away.

* * *

End A/N: There we go. Some parts of this chapter were awesome! Some, on the other hand, were... less than satisfactory. Please leave a review- how can I get better if I don't know what my readers like and don't like? On a similiar note, I am so very, very thankful to everyone who does review. It really meant a lot to me.

Random (but rather important in my humble opinion) Note Concerning This and Following Chapters: Each of the chapters about one of the months of their relationship represents a different stage. This was the 'getting to know' stage, a fact I felt I made abundantly clear. Next is the 'physical relationship' stage, then the 'accepting faults and surviving quarrels', and lastly there's 'falling in love'. So... cool!

OOH, special chp. 12 (abandoned inhibitions) sneak-peek: She absently fingered the hem of the pillowcase, trying to allay some of her nervousness. He took her hand away and kissed each of the knuckles. "You really don't know what you do to me," he said heatedly, leaning over her. "You took my ordered, methodical world..." His fingers found the waistband of her jeans. His lips found the neckline of her shirt. "...And you..." She moaned lowly as he gave her another lethal kiss. "Dropped me into _chaos._"


	12. abandoned inhibitions

Disclaimer: I'm afraid I'm too tired to be clever. This is a fanfiction. 'Nuff said.

A/N: WHOO! WHOO! I have over 100 reviews! I swear I almost fainted when I saw that. Truly, that exceeds all my wildest expectations. To anyone who's reviewed, you've made me simply ecstatic, and I cannot extend enough thanks to all of you. This chapter is pretty good, I think- definitely the stuff all you pervs have been waiting for. It's the second month- so that means physical relationship. I hope you enjoy it! (YES! I actually met my deadline! ...by 17 minutes...)

Oh, and to address a review: I've tried to put the accent over the girl's name, but I can't get formatting (or whatever... we all knows it's screwed up) to keep it in the chapter. (shrugs) Sorry... I've been trying. I hope that doesn't detract from the reading!

**

* * *

**

**chapter Twelve:**

_Intoxication.  
__You make futile efforts to find your freedom,  
__But with very sigh and every moan  
__That plays like a rewound tape in your head,  
__You're drawn right back in again.  
__The need you have makes you ache.  
__Captivated.  
__You are totally intoxicated.  
__The essence of your deepest desires  
__fills you with more joy  
__Than you have ever known before.  
__What a lovely, lonely  
__Addiction._

_**The Second Month**_

After all that time, they still hadn't gotten caught. At first they had been ridiculously careful, never being seen together and only spending time with each other when there was absolutely no chance that they'd be found out.

But Seto was getting bolder. His wandering hands just wouldn't be stilled- they seemed to find hers oftener and oftener- and the quick, heated kisses in the darkest recesses of the school hallways were becoming longer and increasingly ardent. Yes, it was maddeningly pleasant, and she enjoyed him to a degree that would surely have been counted as obsessive had anyone analyzed it, but the situation was much too dangerous for her to be entirely comfortable.

Tea was fairly certain that her friends- apart from the ever-uncanny Yugi who had somehow managed to guess- still had no idea, and for a time she intended to keep it that way. (For a time? She'd probably end up taking the secret to her grave.) They would be so disappointed in her, and though she realized it was selfish to keep the relationship a secret just to keep herself out of trouble, she did intend to let the guys get to know Seto and see that he had a good side. Then maybe she could drop the bomb. That was really the least painful plan she had come up, and as it was her hope to try and keep everyone happy and alive, that was what she was going to follow-through with.

"Hey Tea!" Joey called excitedly, snapping her out of her rambling, circular thoughts. "What's up with you today? You seem... out of it or something. You Ok?"

She smiled, touched by his concern, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just doing some thinking, and you know how dangerous that can be."

They all laughed and Tristan said, "Yeah, Joey knows all right- that's why he avoids it whenever he can." Even Joey laughed then, not realizing that he had been insulted.

"So Tea," Yugi asked innocently (ulterior motive hidden well), "what were you thinking about that got you so distracted?"

Though she tried as hard as she could not to, she blushed as bright red as a cherry. Another obvious clue- Yugi was positive he knew who was on her mind. And he had caught her right in his trap. "Um, I didn't mean to space out like that you guys. Sorry." She grinned sheepishly.

"Aww, that's Ok Tea," Joey said happily (for some reason, he was in a very good mood), slapping her very lightly on the back. "No need to get embarrassed or nothing. I get kinda dazed and confused all the time."

"That's the truth," Tristan muttered jokingly. Joey just glared at him.

Yugi could hardly believe they fell for that- she was a terrible liar to begin with, and the way she had been acting lately was even more suspicious. He wouldn't give her away- if she felt that she couldn't tell them, for whatever reason, then he would respect that. She was a good friend, and who she... dated or whatever it was they were doing was her business. Even if is was Kaiba. Even if the reasons for that particular choice were entirely outside his realm of understanding. Even if he knew she could do better. Why, of all the men in the entire world, she would pick _Kaiba_ to be with, he would never understand. Well, at least until she felt it was time to explain it to them.

"Hey Yugi, the bell rang!" Tea called, and he saw that everyone was starting to stand. "We have to get to class." He smiled and gathered his things, then dutifully- like the loyal, devoted friend he knew he was- followed her to their next class.

* * *

Joey and Tristan were throwing poorly made paper airplanes at each other. Yugi was bent over his binder, trying to finish up some of his homework for a later period that he had forgotten to do the night before. (He had refused her offer to let him copy hers.) But she... Well, Tea was sitting there bored out of her mind waiting for something to happen. Sure, the class wasn't usually terrible, but they had a sub there, and with the busy-work out of the way there was nothing to do.

Just then, as though some unseen force had heard her pleas for something other than monotonous sitting, a neatly folded slip of paper fell into her lap. She looked around, but caught no one's eye. The other students were all engrossed in their own activities- interesting or not- and probably hadn't even seen the note go flying. Suddenly, her search for the sender came to an abrupt end. A pair of deep blue eyes met hers tellingly, and she couldn't help but smile at his attentions.

Unfolding the note, she saw about three lines written in a spiky, masculine hand:

"_You're afraid of getting caught? Then just avoid any would-be onlookers. Saturday night- 6:30. Mokuba's going over to some random friend's house. I know you'll be there."_

She shook her head at his confidence. Yes, there was absolutely NO reason for her to refuse- actually, she reprimanded herself for not thinking of that sooner- but really... However, she grinned and winked at him, a sure sign that his invitation-he had really demanded, but that was beside the point- had been accepted.

Both parties, it must be stated, were eagerly anticipating what was surely going to be an unforgettable first date.

* * *

None too soon, Saturday came. After a talk one day after school, (though they hadn't actually done much talking) everything was settled. She had told her friends that she had some work to do- or some equally unlikely excuse- and they assured her they wouldn't bother her.

She was just congratulating herself on a successful trick as she headed out of her last period to go to the restroom. Three girls came in right after she did, and in her defense, she really couldn't help but overhear their conversation. (In later reflection, she almost wished she hadn't.)

"Are you going to break up with him?" one voice that Tea didn't recognize asked. "I mean, he is really cute, but you deserve a guy who you know is never going to cheat on you."

"Yeah," another girl said, "he's such a scumbag. You should really dump him."

"I know," the girl the unfaithful man in question apparently belonged to. Tea vaguely thought that they might have sociology together. "I want to give him a chance to admit it to me himself, though. And really- I don't know why any other girl would want him. He's a horrible kisser!" The girls all giggled.

"Really?" the first girl asked. "I've heard rumors, and they ran in a completely opposite direction."

"Well, he's smart and fun to talk to, but he's not good for anything else. I let him get to second base on one of our dates and... ugh, that's an experience I never want to repeat. He had no idea what he was doing!"

"If that's the case, he's probably just with the other girl because you've got his least too tight. You know guys, if they can't get it from one girl, they'll go find some other who'll let them in her pants. Just drop his sorry ass- he sounds like a jerk."

Tea rolled her eyes, but didn't come out of the stall. She was embarrassed; she really didn't want them to know she had heard them.

"I'm not going to tie myself down," the first girl said after a moment. "But you know who I wouldn't mind getting some attention from? Seto Kaiba."

The other girls laughed, and made generous concessions that yes, he was quite attractive.

Tea blanched. They weren't supposed to be talking about him! He was... She blushed, not willing to say he was _hers_- their relationship didn't allow for that anyway- but still feeling a tiny bit of possessiveness that she just couldn't shake. She didn't want other girls talking about him that way!

The girl with the cheating boyfriend said, "Do you think you could get him? He never even talks to anyone at school."

The second girl spoke up quickly with, "Yeah, and besides that, I heard he was doing his secretary. You really want a guy who would take advantage of a girl like that?"

"I wouldn't say it was taking advantage, and rumors are just rumors. But he's the sexiest thing this school has to offer, and I wouldn't really mind if just wanted to, as you so eloquently put it, _do_ me."

"He does seem like that kind of guy. He's probably never had a real relationship in his life. Now maybe some girls have that little self-respect, but I know I wouldn't want a guy who was just using me for sex. You only get hurt in the end, you know."

The sound of running water was heard, and then the door opened and the voices left. Tea walked to the sink, her face pale. She felt bad, almost... _dirty_ after what those girls had said. Surely he wasn't just using her. And even if he was, she was just using him, so didn't that make it even? Wasn't that an exception, if both sides were aware of the wants of the other party involved? She left the restroom, her thoughts all jumbled and her mind mired in deep confusion. Her evening plans had suddenly lost a great deal of their initial appeal.

* * *

Seto climbed out of the shower, into the large, steamy bathroom. He wrapped a fluffy blue towel around his waist, and wiped off the foggy mirror.

He was- as much as it was possible for him to actually be- rather _happy_. Well, perhaps saying "happy" was a stretch, but he was quite pleased, and not at all opposed to what he knew what be going on later that evening. In that respect, he was nearly ecstatic. (In his own terms, of course)

He looked at the watch lying on the counter. 5:15. He still had plenty of time.

He took out his toothbrush (a lovely navy one, it must be noted) and a comb. Mokuba's friend's mother would be picking him up in about 15 minutes, and Seto was hoping to at least be ready enough to say goodbye. It was a sheer stroke of luck that Mokuba had been invited somewhere- that made flimsy excuses and trying to sneak out without his notice completely unnecessary. He had agreed almost immediately, hardly bothering to put on a show of annoyance and disapproval at all. In fact, he had almost been to eager to send Mokuba away- the boy was- and rightly so- a little suspicious.

After donning a clean, pressed shirt and a pair of black pants, (though if things went his way he hoped they wouldn't be on long) he headed downstairs to wait for Mokuba to leave.

At almost exactly 6:30, the doorbell rang. He took his time answering it, knowing that he would be worth the short wait. Tea stood there grinning. "Hi."

"Hello." He kissed her in greeting, and ushered her inside. "I didn't expect you to be on time."

"Oh, and what about you mister?" she said, hands on her hips. "What- no flowers or chocolates? Some date." She smiled at him teasingly, and he rolled his eyes.

They went into the living room- she had played video games there with Mokuba once- and she plopped down on the couch. "Wanna watch a movie?" she asked, her voice betraying some secret she was obviously hiding. He nodded uncertainly. She dug through her purse until she found whatever it was she was looking for, and then pulled it out with a flourish. "I brought _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. That Ok?"

He grumbled something, and looked away, suspiciously not responding. She raised an eyebrow. "Wait... you already have it, don't you?"

He just glared and said, "Why don't you just put the movie on?"

She agreeably popped the movie in, (after having a good laugh of course) and they both piled comfortably on the couch. As the beginning previews began to roll on, he quietly excused himself and disappeared into another room. After a minute or two he came back with a large bowl of popcorn and two tall glasses of water. He handed one to her, and she murmured a quick "thanks" before taking a sip.

As the film went on, the distance between them felt utterly uncrossable. He sat, rigid and straight, as far on the other side of the couch as it was possible to be. Now, she certainly wasn't going to make any overtures- especially not after the doubts that hand been planted earlier that day- but she didn't want things to be strained or uncomfortable. Tea frowned, feeling rather confused. He was always the one trying to touch her, so why was he going out of his way to make sure they had no way of even accidentally brushing against each other? They were all alone- together- (which did make her a little nervous) and he wasn't even trying anything. She wasn't entirely sure she was complaining, but why was he acting like that?

Anyone with eyes could see that he was far from ugly, but there were times when she would forget just how gorgeous he really was. His hair was so thick and brown and soft, just begging her to bury her fingers in it. And his body- oh, she had to suppress a shudder. He wasn't very big, or as buff as some men, but his slim, tightly-muscled frame had no competition when it came to just out and out attractiveness. Sitting there beside her in the dim light of a television set, he looked like one of those young gods in Greek mythology, much too beautiful for mortal hands to touch. But he made her want to touch him _so_ badly. As long as he didn't look at her, she would be fine. After all, they could certainly enjoy a movie together without it leading into something more. ...Couldn't they?

From his place on the couch, Seto heard Tea sigh. He wondered if she'd think him rude if he didn't ask what was wrong. He actually didn't care if she thought he was rude or not, but if he spoke he might have to turn and look at her, and above all things he was determined not to do that. He had already decided that he wasn't going to look at her or even speak to her unless it was absolutely necessary. She would be the one to decide where things went- no matter what he thought was appropriate, he knew that he needed to let her make the final call. He wanted her so badly then that he could hardly breathe. He couldn't even think without visions of her soft, pliant body assailing his captive mind. She could ruin him if she ever discovered the power she held over him- that control that put him, brought to his knees, right in the palm of her hand. But his self-control was the stuff of legends and no matter what, he wouldn't give in to any temptation.

They stayed in that state- watching each other more than they watched the movie (Seto had already seen it anyway)- for another fifteen or twenty minutes. Suddenly, as though a lightning bolt of _something_ had struck them both at once, they turned to look at one another.

"I... I..." Tea started inarticulately.

Seto scooted closer to her and put a finger over her lips. "Shh... Don't talk." He pulled her to him roughly, and kissed her like she was water and he was a dying, dehydrated man. That was like an electric shock to both their systems. It felt so good that it simply had to be _wrong_.

She felt him pull her up and suddenly they were both standing, still locked in an embrace that no one could pry them out of. They pushed aside chairs, tables, anything that stopped them in their search for support. His hands had purpose- they grabbed her hips and head and pulled the two bodies tight against each other.

He couldn't stop himself; nothing in the world existed outside the two of them. Hungrily he devoured her lips, going back again and again- a slave to that delicious sensation. He wasn't sure where they really were- vaguely, the suggestion of stairs caught his mind, but other than that they could have been out all alone on some remote island for all he was aware of. Her fumbling, unsure fingers seemed to be everywhere- grabbing his neck, pulling at his hair, crawling all over his body like some uncontained, arousing plague. It was hard for him to remember that she was even less experienced than he was- that fling with his secretary hadn't been his fault; he swore she put something in his coffee- though it was obvious she wasn't quite sure what to be doing. He backed her up against a wall- they must have been near one, as walls didn't generally just materialize out of nowhere- and braced his hands on either side of her face, tongue tracing her lips as she tried hard not to moan.

* * *

"Hey Yugi," Joey asked, as they all sat around Yugi's TV, watching some badly-budgeted action flick. "Where's Tea? She shoulda come and watched this with us."

"I'm not sure," Yugi said, "I think she told me that she had going to be pretty busy tonight. Maybe she can come next week."

* * *

It was almost painful when he pulled away, the scorching heat still crackling between them. He had to catch his breath, panting slightly as much-needed oxygen was let in. He watched her for a moment, just as out of breath as he was, her chest heaving slightly with every exhale. He extended the pause for longer than he had to, just to gauge a reaction. Her hand cupped his cheek and she whispered, "Come on... why'd you stop?"

All the encouragement he needed, he immediately kissed her again. They started walking- or at least trying to- again, almost a dance of sorts as they awkwardly stepped in no discernable rhythm.

She stumbled, nearly falling over thanks to the blind haze of passion they were wrapped in. He caught her, breaking their kiss for a brief moment to look her in the eyes. Not surprisingly, she found that she just couldn't look away. He picked her up carefully, gathering her body in his arms, feeling warm, and soft, and safe. Her legs were draped over one of his arms, and her own wound themselves around his neck. He kissed her again, but with less urgency than the last time and more slow, sensual promise that made her toes curl.

Tea knew that he was moving- carrying her somewhere- but she really forgot to care where exactly they were going. She only wanted to concentrate on his strong arms and warm mouth, not pointless things like their location. (Or pointless things like her guilt for being involved with him, the inappropriateness of the situation, the assured disapproval of her friends and parents...) Suddenly though, he put her down, and she was lying on something incredibly soft.

Looking around, she realized that she was in a bedroom, on a bed topped with a thick, blue comforter. _'Oh... my God...'_ she thought. _'I'm in his bedroom... with him...'_

A shiver went up her spine as she considered the situation's connotations. Seto smirked deviously at her, and crawled up beside her. He gently traced the side of her face with the back of his hand, then leaned down and caught her lips once again with his.

She looked up at him as he pulled away, the intensity that he radiated completely over-whelming. She swallowed nervously, anxiety mixing with fierce anticipation. He blinked slowly, and she noticed for the first time how long and thick his eyelashes were. How strong his chin was. How two or three strands of hair floated down constantly over his eyes. She could hardly breathe- he was _beautiful_.

"Tea," he whispered suddenly, his voice hoarse and demanding. "I want you. Right now... I want _you_." His chest was only a few inches above her own, his long legs on either side of her body. He kissed her again, hands sliding down to her hips. "You don't know what you do to me. You drive me crazy." His hand slid higher and his mouth laid hot, wet kisses on her neck. "You drive me _wild_."

Nothing in her mind was clear- he was doing a damn good job of totally intoxicating her. How the hell was she supposed to respond to that? "Seto..." she breathed, voice soft and inviting. That was certainly enough for him.

He let his tongue trace her collarbone, then took her hands and brought them up to his shoulders. He undid the first button of his shirt and whispered right at her ear, "Help me take it off."

Her eyes widened, and she gulped down a breath nervously. Inept fingers followed down his chest, unfastening every button slowly, until he could slide the cool, rich cloth off his shoulders. He laughed a little and leaned down to kiss her again. "My turn."

Everything was starting to melt together.

His hands snuck up to her waist, finding skin under the tight shirt she wore. She absently fingered the hem of a satiny pillowcase, trying to allay some of the nervousness still tightening in her chest. He took her hand away and kissed each of the knuckles. "You really don't know what you do to me," he said heatedly, leaning lower over her. "You took my ordered, methodical world..." His fingers found the waistband of her jeans. His lips found the neckline of her shirt. "...And you..." She moaned lowly as he gave her another lethal kiss. "Dropped me into _chaos._"

For one undecided second, she put a hand on his chest and looked up at his face. Understanding what she was trying to say, he smiled. Yes... Not a smirk, a grin, or anything else like that. For her, he _smiled._ And that was all the confirmation she ever needed.

And for every blissful second that she took, every moment of ecstacy he strove to give her, she returned sensation full-circle back to him.

But he didn't want bliss; he didn't want any sort of lovely, lovely euphoria.

She gave him what he wanted.

_Madness...  
__Pleasure that could nearly be pain...  
__Aching, twisting, churning delirium...  
__A beautiful, almost ethereal sense of- _

_Chaos._

* * *

He made her breakfast- waffles that he left in the toaster too long.

She wordlessly thanked him- a smile and a hug that lasted two seconds longer than she had intended it too.

There would be times in the days that followed, when they'd lose themselves in each other, but nothing else could compare. Nothing. That night, they both realized that something changed... whatever it was, they only knew they wanted more, no matter what the consequences. She knew, even before she was consciously aware she did, how he felt about her- and long before he did. And the sheer impossibility of it frightened her beyond measure. She kept memories of him wrapped up in her heart, fearing that if let loose, she'd never want to let them leave- never want to let him go. She knew that if he asked, she'd have to set him free- He meant too much to her, then, to even think about denying him a single thing. She was happy- and she was soaked to the soul in the first stirrings of... If she even dared to think it, _love_.

But she was certain that he'd never reciprocate any sort of _feeling_. After all... There weren't supposed to be strings attached. He only had an unhealthy addiction, and the only acceptable thing, when dealing with that, was to break it.

And she didn't want to be broken.

* * *

End A/N: Whoo! This chapter was kinda hard to write, and I went through a few drafts. I was hoping to add another scene, but this was 9 and a half pages, and that would have added like five more. I think this is good. (Well... I hope.) See what I did there? The bliss and chaos thing? Yeah, that has no deeper meaning, I just thought it was a creative idea. Heh. Ok! So... chp. 13 (arduous honesty) scheduled for Oct. 24. Let's see if I can do it, huh?

Thanx,  
ILB

(review review review... please)


	13. arduous honesty

Disclaimer: You see, even though the voices in my head tell me that I do own Yugioh, I know I don't. If I did, there'd be one helluva lot less dueling, and much more characterization and romance. I'd like to see the lawyers get me now. Growl.

A/N: Here I am; my 13th chapter on a fic that started out as nearly nothing. I've been REALLY sick for the past few days, so I'm afraid that might show a little. I only got it done today because I was forced to stay at home and I just can't handle boredom. Oh well. Besides the copious amounts of Beauty and the Beast and Pride and Prejudice that I shoved into my system, writing was the only thing that sustained me. Ok, so no more rambling. Read and Review- I sincerely hope you enjoy thischapter!

On Another Note: Has anyone besides me noticed how the Seto/Anzu writers on this site have all formed one big loop? We all review each other's stories, we have almost the same favorites... I thought that was amusing. And I'm proud to be a small part of it! So... A toast to the best un-canon (is there even any canon in the fandom at all?)YGO couple there is! Huzzah.

--- Important: This is a re-post. I wasn't happy with the original chapter 13, so I fixed it! Actually, I didn't change anything really. I went back and edited mistakes and added a little. Ok.

**

* * *

**

**chapter Thirteen:**

_Brilliant madness-  
__It's blinding you.  
__All the chaotic feelings whirling around in your head  
__Have deafened you to the pleas of your heart.  
__Longing.  
__You care, and that terrifies you.  
__The warm, unspoken secrets you shared-  
__They threaten to undo you.  
__Misery is your only medicine;  
__Let her go and it's certain...  
__Your sanity will fail._

_**The Third Month**_

_(No Time Like... The Present)_

The weather that morning was bright and beautiful- filled with a warm, peaceful air in which hope seemed abundant and a promise of happiness lingered even in the darkest of shadows. Téa woke to a delightfully golden sun shining through her window, the day almost daring her not to be in a good mood. She smiled.

Life had been surprisingly pleasant for her as of late- she really had few things she could rightfully complain about. Of course, even if the morning did seem exquisite, she knew that it was silly to expect great things just because the sun was shining. (On the other hand, it was hard for her not to.) Her boundless optimism had been held in check; she was becoming much more of a realist. Seto was, in great part, to thank for that- his eternal cynicism really rubbed off on her. (She only wished she could have the same effect on him.)

Thinking of Seto, she almost frowned. He had been acting very oddly the past few days. They hadn't really talked in a near two day period, and he had taken to avoiding her. Though she was confused, she wasn't really worried. He happened to be unusually prone to spells of sullen solitude and distant unhappiness. She knew that if she gave him enough time, he'd always come around eventually. She prided herself on her acute knowledge of his habits and character; they had been together for maybe four months, and each new day brought with it some new insight.

Slipping into her detested- and required- school uniform, she couldn't help but grin. Thinking back on all the things that had happened to and between them, she could hardly believe that the fractured "relationship" they had was real. She could hardly that there even was a "they"- a bond between two beings who would have once sworn against each other. Who knew that chemistry could produce such amazing results? ...Actually, on second thought, the irony did not escape her. Mixing two unlike substances to get something new was really... well, really the point of it all, wasn't it? Chemistry- the class and that certain quality which added to their searching passions exponentially? To be honest, it seemed almost planned. (A/N: er... I honestly did not, until just now, realize the significance of choosing chemistry for their class together. My muse is even smarter than I am...)

The time to leave for school was rapidly approaching. She would get to see Seto then, and maybe he'd be in a better mood. Or at least in a humor more receptive to hers. The auspicious sun winked at her through the clouds, and she giggled to herself. After all, the day was, in some form or fashion, already guaranteed to be special.

_

* * *

(Repeated Past)_

"Seto, what's up with you? You've been even more preoccupied than usual lately."

That seemingly simple question had spawned a veritable ocean of unreasonable and disconcerting thoughts that insisted on dominance in his troubled mind. Mokuba meant well, of course; he was only worried about his big brother. But the question made Seto analyze himself- something he didn't do often. He knew exactly what had taken over his mind. He knew exactly who he woke up thinking about and went to bed dreaming about. **She** was what kept him constantly preoccupied.

All of his- somewhat limited- free time was spent mulling over his bizarre and impassioned new feelings, and it was all he could do just to function normally. When they were apart, as much as it disgusted him to admit it, he felt empty. When they were together, he felt complete- as though the piece of a timeless song his heart was hiding had finally been finished. She gave him wings; she composed his deepest heart's most glorious symphonies. She even managed to make him smile. The only problem being, of course...

Those "feelings" scared the hell out of him. No, perhaps he wasn't scared exactly (A Kaiba never gave in to fear), but uncomfortable? Confused? Frustrated? Distressingly emotional? Obsessed? Addicted? (Since he never would, I'd even go as far as to say _In love?_) Yes- he was all of those things a hundredfold and more.

He couldn't, for all his extensive knowledge and access to the most venerable scholars and top-notch research materials, put a name to what she did to him. He couldn't find a way to describe the things she made him feel. He didn't know what to do- he was very nearly lost.

Had he been a more open man, he might have translated his heart's murmurings into a series of literary, indelible triumphs- all detailing _her _beauty and _his_ devotions. He might, as young lovers are apt when the object of their admiration defies word, have even tried his hand at a more physical creative supplement- a painting in which he used only the colors of her eyes, or a sculpture of the curve of her neck or the bend of her elbow.

But he wasn't open, and he would have scoffed at such things anyway. Who was he to waste his time in such pointless pursuits, when instead he could be gaining more power or crushing some unsuspecting company under his corporate heel? (Though really, he was rarely that callous.) He didn't want to express any sort of foolish emotion. He didn't want to create something to enshrine her eternal shine and grace. He didn't even want to admit she had made an impact on him at all.

But just as in the back of his mind he knew he needed air, he knew- deep, deep down- that without her, he might never be whole. He'd be a broken man. She was the one who could give him wings, and with that power he could finally soar.

She was his- all he never thought he needed.

* * *

She blamed it on the bad mood she was in. Of course they argued occasionally- everyone does- but they hadn't ever had a fight as big as that before. (At least not while the were involved.) 

"Does everything that comes out of your mouth have to be so rude and insulting? They're my friends- I _like_ them. If you don't- and there is no question about that- then there's no reason for you to mention them. And you shouldn't say mean things about people, anyway!"

He looked bored and indifferent. "They're morons. Why shouldn't I say what I think?"

"They're not morons!" she said shrilly.

"Would unintelligent cretins suit you, instead?"

"Seto, just... Just stop it, Ok? Do you have to be like that all the time? I hate how you make me feel like I have to choose between you or my friends."

He was getting quite annoyed. "I wasn't making you choose anything. If, for whatever reason, you still insist on hanging out with that gaggle of gruesomely stupid lifeforms, that's your own decision. I'm simply stating how I personally view them."

"Right, I know that. But can't you refrain from personally viewing them that way in my presence?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you want from me, Téa. I'm not going to become this whole new person just because I don't hate you anymore. I'm the same as I ever was, and that's all I know how to be."

She looked down. "There's such a thing as compromise, you know."

He smiled grimly. "I don't believe in compromise."

With a heavy look, she sighed. "Then do you... Do you think that what we're doing is a... a mistake?" Without any other words, he realized that it was a thought that had been on her mind.

But it had never, for one instant, crossed his. In the beginning, he had wondered what had possessed him to find her even the least bit attractive, but he had never thought that what was going on was a _mistake_. He couldn't believe she had suggested that? Was she saying that he wasn't good enough for her? That their relationship, as unorthodox as it was, was nothing more than a sham?

"A _mistake_?" he nearly roared. "What the hell do you mean, a mistake? No it wasn't a mistake! Maybe we were lax in our judgement, or careless, or stupid, but-" He stopped and looked to the floor, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "We just pushed things too far. We said all along that their was no commitment- no real attachments or feelings at all. Remember?" He let out a ragged breath. "This... well, talking and just communicating... It was a bad idea. We should have just stuck to screwing each other senseless. Fewer complications."

"I know we said 'no strings attached'," she said angrily, "But is that all I am to you? Just some paltry physical distraction?"

"Oh, don't even pretend that you think of me as anything else. You took just as much advantage as I did."

"No, I..." she shook her head, unable to even have a conversation with the ridiculously difficult man. "You don't know me- not like I thought you did. This... I... I should just go."

"Fine. Leave if you think that's best."

Setting her lips in a firm line, she held back any retorts or cruel comments she might have wished to make. "Goodbye." And she picked up her light jacket that had been lying over the back of a chair, and she was gone.

* * *

They hadn't looked at each other all day. Whether it was by accident or some carefully planned scheme he didn't know; but he, with the girl's best interests at heart, had been watching them and he knew with the utmost certainty- they hadn't looked at each other all day. 

At that point, Yugi was sorely tempted just to bury his head in his arms and forget all about the twisted teenage troubles of his dearest female friend. But...

'_Why do they have to be in a fight now?'_ he groaned internally. _'And why couldn't T_é_a just have told us that she was seeing Kaiba? That way, at least, I wouldn't have to be the only one worrying about her. I know Joey would help. Well, he'd definitely try to kill Kaiba for her, if she ever needed that. And I'm sure Tristan would have been more than glad to help as well. But no. The task falls solely to me.'_ He looked at Kaiba, a decisive plan coming into his head. _'I guess I'll have to talk to him. I only hope Té__a doesn't think I'm being too overprotective or anything. Actually, I hope she doesn't find out about this at all.'_

At the last bell, Seto Kaiba was eager to get as far away from his designated facility of legalized teenage torture as he was physically able. (Three guesses who has no faith in the school system.) But his plans for departure were momentarily deterred. By a certain shrimpy rival of his, no less.

"Um, Kaiba?" Yugi inquired politely, trying hard to seem as submissive and docile as possible. "Do you think I could... um, talk to you a second please?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Fine, you pathetic fool. But only for a moment; I have a schedule that I intend to keep."

Steeling himself for the blow he knew he was about to give, Yugi looked around quickly to make sure they were alone. What he was about to say could NOT be overheard. Kaiba tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the boy to speak.

With little warning, and in an anxious abnormally fast voice, Yugi said, "I know about you and Téa."

The foot stopped mid-tap.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked warily. "There isn't a 'Téa' and I to know about."

Yugi sighed. "Don't play dumb. You're... well, you and her are... together and you know it. I've seen the way you look at her- and I mean to talk to you about that later- and I've heard the way she'll inadvertently mention your name. I wish you wouldn't deny it. I know it's true and we'd both be saved a great deal of trouble if you'd just confess."

Kaiba was absolutely astounded. Yugi... _knew_? How the bloody hell did he know? How... just... _HOW_?

"Listen, you vertically challenged piece of biological fault, I have nothing to confess, especially not to you. I would never, in a thousand lifetimes, ever even dream of beginning a relationship with your obnoxiously cheerful little friend. The very notion is absurd. I can hardly stomach the simple thought of such a natural aberration." He looked down for a moment, as though the burden of his mind was too much to bear. "Why in the world would I have any interest in _her_..."

Things clicked into place in Yugi's perceptive mind. Kaiba had it _bad_. Sure, he was vehemently denying any connection between the two of them, but the evidence was irrefutable. Yugi was certain- beyond certain even. And the passionate denial, taken along with the fact that they had been obviously steering clear of each other, only added to Yugi's theory. The unwitting players had made the fact abundantly clear; they were crazy about each other.

Yugi smiled at Kaiba sympathetically. "So... You _really_ like her, don't you?" He received only a glare in return. "Admit it. I know it's true, so I wouldn't believe any more of your blustering about it being a lie anyway."

"Fine. I... We are- or at least were- seeing each other. It isn't serious, though. Just a... distraction of sorts." Using her own words against her.

"Did you have a fight?" Yugi asked in concern. "You've been blatantly avoiding each other all day, and it's making me a bit worried. I don't want her to get hurt, Kaiba. I really, really don't."

"Oh? Is this the official group warning then? 'Don't hurt her or we'll hurt you'? How... quaint."

Yugi shook his head. "No, this isn't like that. If she wants you, then I'd want her to have you. Even if I have my own misgivings. But I'm not going to stand by and let you hurt her; I refuse to watch that. So what's going on? Did you have a fight?"

Almost hesitantly, Kaiba nodded. "Yeah, we... we had a disagreement. We still haven't confronted the issue- or each other- since it happened."

"Are you going to? It's obviously bothering her."

"I don't know! Why the hell does it matter whether we make up or not? It isn't like it's going to affect anything, anyway. I feel it was her fault at any rate, and I refuse to apologize for some false crime."

Yugi looked rightly incredulous. "You had nothing to do with the fight?"

Kaiba was silent.

"Just... You don't have to apologize, Kaiba, but at least talk to her. She's one of my best friends, and I'm worried about her. Don't... Don't hurt her. Or I... Well, just don't hurt her." And with one last, sad look, he left the school, headed for his own home.

Muttering curses under his breath, Kaiba headed for his limo that would take him to his office. _'Make up with her indeed. As though I'd ever do that. This fight isn't bothering me. I don't mind being apart from her at all...'_

(Line)

Téa, though she was kind and willing to admit her flaws, still had her pride. And she wasn't about to lose it just to patch things up with that imperious, pompous excuse for a human being. No, she wasn't about to patch things up at all. Because as it turned out, it did that on its own.

They accidentally bumped into each other in a crowded hallway. Not a word was spoken; the noise coming from the other students would have probably drowned out any attempt at conversation anyway. But there was a look, and that look paved the road toward reconciliation, as easy- had they not been so stubborn- as that would have been.

They met again, that same day, on the way to lunch. They were alone.

"Téa, I-"

"Seto, I-"

At the exact same time. She laughed, and smiled. "We're pretty ridiculous, aren't we? So... I guess this means it wasn't a mistake."

He scoffed. "Of course not. I could never be a mistake."

Then, it clicked into place. So that was why he had been so defensive. "Oh Seto, I wasn't talking about you when I said that! I just meant the nature of our relationship. I... I don't regret being involved with _you_ at all."

To that, he made no comment. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment before she finally walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck, embracing him in the empty hallway. "You're silly."

He whispered back: "Am not."

She pulled away so she could see his face and then grinned. "So... mutual apology offered and accepted?"

Rolling his eyes, he nodded, hiding the relief he felt at their return to good terms.

"Perfect. Now... I believe we have some making up to do."

He smirked. With that request, he could not help but comply.

* * *

End A/N: Does anyone else feel like this was rather forced? As I said, I was so... er, just unhappy with this that I did go back and edit it. This is the second edition. Honestly, I didn't change that much. (smile) Only two chapters are left. I hope they go well! 


	14. alluring emotions

Disclaimer: If wishes were horses, then beggars would ride. (looks over her 300 horses) Hmm, and ygo hasn't been mine for a long time...

A/N:Wow. This was a long time in coming, but I like to think it was worth it. Actually, I had trouble writing it because my computer kept messing up. And then yesterday was messing up, so... urgh. Ahh well, here I am now. This chapter's exceedingly long- the longest chapter I have written for ANY story. I hope everyone likes it; I had fun writing it. I'm a little worried about the conversation scene with the friends- I wanted to reiterate the fact that they're all still (sometimes stupid) teenagers, but I'm afraid I made them seem too immature. Oh well, you'll have to judge for yourselves. And with no further ado... (drum roll) CHAPTER 14!

Enjoy, everyone!  
**

* * *

**

**chapter Fourteen:**

_A symphony of sensation.  
__A golden song that transcends all thought.  
__With one touch,  
__Your world is on fire.  
__The sensual sound of your own voice  
__As it's contorted into proof of your pleasure,  
__Wraps around in a heady caress of coils.  
__Eternal gratification.  
__You would sell your very soul for more.  
__You need it.  
__Now.  
__And as your heart sings that timeless song,  
__You could swear you were flying higher than the stars._

He could remember the very instant he knew he loved her- the exact moment, probably close to the minute, when he was totally honest with his heart. It was a brief, average moment- nothing particularly special or important about it... except for that startling, breath-catching realization. The second was frozen in his mind- as senseless and mundane as it was, it would stay in his memory always. He wasn't being sentimental or romantic (he told himself a hundred times), the moment was just... hard to forget. It was amazing how such a great revelation, such a life-altering conclusion had been reached on an average, everyday, plain-as-rain Sunday morning...

_**The Fourth Month**_

The day was still new. It was early- dawn had just broken, spilling out rays of sun onto all the earth. Pale, painted skies of blue and gold beckoned the morning, letting all the world know that it was time to begin a new day. But the harmonious, eager call was ignored. Still snuggled in their warm, cozy, absurdly comfortable beds, people slept ever on, waiting for a more "decent" hour to awaken.

She had spend the night again; really, it had almost become routine for them, and neither were shy about it anymore. Mokuba was safely nestled in his own bed, and Seto was confident that they would have no problem sneaking her out before the young boy could suspect anything. Eventually, if the relationship went anywhere, Mokuba would absolutely have to be told. But until then... Seto could keep his secret.

As ridiculous as it was, the world seemed perfect. Nothing could upset him, not then, not with her. Yes, absurd, absolutely improbable. But there he was, and that was the only place he wanted to be. She was exquisite, and he took no little pleasure in knowing that she was his. There was no one who could tell him to stay away, and no one who told him that he had to be with her. He chose his fate- he knowingly chose his own prison. Perhaps he hadn't walked in expecting to be detained, but when he had found her and she beckoned him in with wide open arms, he discovered that he just couldn't will himself to leave.

They were nestled underneath the covers, in a warm, delicious confinement. She was still asleep, snuggled right up against him, one arm looped possessively around a plump pillow. He blinked open his eyes with a smile. If only he could wake up like that every morning- a warm, welcome body beside him. His arm was draped over her middle, and he had to resist the urge to pull her closer to him. She looked so beautiful, hair falling in her face, mouth partly open, and completely tranquil as she lay there, big, thick comforter all the way up to her chin. Since no one else was around, he allowed himself a grin.

Suddenly, completely breaking the peaceful picture, she let out a loud, grunting snore. He couldn't help but laugh- that was so like her, to completely break all his preconceptions and expectations. Maybe it wasn't the most romantic or beautiful thing, but he wouldn't have changed one thing about her- not even her loud, masculine-sounding snores. He carefully brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, secretly relishing the softness of her cheek. If he took away even the most insignificant of flaws, she wouldn't be the same wonderful girl- she wouldn't be that incredible, lovely- and even intensely agitating- person he had learned to love. _He had... Learned to..._

His own thoughts shocked him. Even in that haze between sleeping and waking, where thoughts were little more than floating dreams, that one idea stood out clear and coherent.

He _loved_ her.

Really, he actually did.

With a sigh, he lay down again on the other side of the bed. He glanced at her. Could it possible be true? Did he really, honestly love her? The very girl who was currently drooling beside him? (He couldn't help but shake his head at her silliness. She was actually _drooling_. He'd have to get that pillowcase washed later. Her make-up had probably stained it, too.) Well... The resounding answer that rang as clear as a bell in his head was "yes". He did. He couldn't make excuses (and he certainly tried). He loved her.

Softly, and with a trembling sense of amazement, he bent over and lightly kissed her cheek. At the touch, her eyes fluttered open.

"You weren't supposed to wake up," he whispered.

"I'm... not... not awake. Still sleepy..." She couldn't really do more than mumble.

"Then go back to sleep," he instructed, trying to look stern.

Even in her inebriated state, she knew that she had never been happier. The ease of contentment radiated off her in waves, and as she snuggled deeper into Seto's toasty blankets, she knew that there was no place in the world she would rather be. She yawned widely. "M'gonna. If you'd... be quiet... Bad Seto. Keeping me... awake."

He rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead. "You're simply ridiculous."

'_But I still love you. With all my heart.'_

Shaking his head to clear away any more stray thoughts of such an unforgivable nature, he brought his arms all the way around her body. The topped of her head was tucked neatly under his chin, and she hummed in pleasure as she squirmed closer into his chest. They must have made quite a picture, he thought, both wearing equally ridiculous grins that stretched all the way across their faces.

And though, in his normal routine, he would get up and get moving right about that time, she was worth sleeping in for. Maybe just a few seconds longer, just to enjoy the feeling of her in his arms. Maybe just a minute longer, just so he could reacquaint himself with the soft scent of her hair. Maybe just... another hour... She just belonged... next to him... Maybe... Just... Little longer... He refused to fall... _asleep._

A few hours later, she finally decided it was time to get out of bed. Seto must have already gotten up, though the mysterious flower that had found its way on top of one of the other pillows was a clear indication that he hadn't just been some intoxicating dream. She wore a lazy smile as she meandered down the stairs, looking forward to a bite of something sweet. And she wasn't just talking about breakfast.

Seto was already downstairs, still wearing his black flannel pajama pants, standing by the toaster listening to Tchaikovsky's _Waltz of the Flowers_- the strains of which were wafting gently from a hidden player.Why? Well, that she couldn't answer, but he did make a tempting picture. Suddenly, the toast popped up, and whipping out two small plates, he caught the slices (of now toasted bread) as they were in the air (really, the man could do _anything_) and put them on said dishes, all ready for consumption.

Fiddling with the flower as she held it behind her back, (the petals were white and the stem was green- she could discern nothing else) she grinned happily and began to sneak closer.

A few bars of some random song made their way to her ears. That voice... That was Seto's voice! Téa resisted the mad urge she had to heartily chuckle, and instead made an immediate vow to catch him in the act and tease him mercilessly. And, as she recognized what he was singing, (_darling you gotta let me know_) the moment was made even more delicious.

As she stepped fully into the clean kitchen, she indiscreetly cleared her throat. Seto spun around, and upon seeing her face with that devious smile, he immediately frowned. "What are you doing?" she asked innocently, wearing the picture-perfect expression of honesty and sweetness.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm preparing breakfast. Unless, of course, you've decided to forego it. But if that's the case, you'll just have to eat it anyway. I'm not going to waste good toast."

"Not even for me? The light of your poor, pathetic morning?"

"Especially not for you."

"Well." She pretended to be quite offended. "I abhor toast anyway, and certainly wouldn't pollute my body with such... waste." She eyed the bread hungrily. He hadn't even burned it.

He took a bite, eyes never leaving hers.

"Why, I even have butter," he added snidely. "It's such a shame you aren't having any."

"Butter," she mused, leaning against the tall island, absently batting the flower against the countertop. "And jam?"

"Yes. _And_ jam."

"Such expensive tastes," she exclaimed, pretending to be quite shocked. "Could you possible be induced to share?"

For a moment, he made quite a show of thinking. "No. I don't believe I could." But raising an eyebrow and smirking playfully, he added, "Not unless you've already accomplished your six impossible things."

"Of course I have!" She said, hand on her chest in feigned indignation. "The very insinuation appalls me. Really Seto, I'd thought I'd taught you better than that. You mustn't ever doubt me."

"Taught me?" he asked, an elegant eyebrow going up slightly. "I don't believe so."

"And then you dare to deny it!" She waggled a finger at him in gentle reprimand. "I must get my revenge." She leaned in closer. "I heard you, I know I did. You were _singing_; just as I walked in I happened to catch a snippet or two. And I do hate to say this, but your tone could definitely use improvement." She reached out an arm and dipped a finger in the jar of strawberry jam he had sitting out, then laughed at the expression upon his pretty face. "Now. I think you've been properly embarrassed."

"Hmph. At least I'm not the one whose dulcet tones could be compared to a moose dying."

She stopped cold. "Well, all of the things! You could have said I sounded like a bullfrog, or a squeaky wheel, or likened my voice to the sound of an alley cat's howl. But no. I got _moose_. A moose- that lumbering, antlered animal." She stuck up her nose. "It's nice to finally know what you really think of me."

Seto rolled his eyes again. "And here I thought you were the relatively normal one."

Téa grinned and shook her head. "Not even close, mister. And now, since I've endured such slander and abuse, I believe you owe me that scrumptious looking piece of toast sitting beside you."

He picked it up and held it just out of her reach. "Six things, my impetuously perky breakfast crusader."

She began to tick the things off on her left hand. "Well, to start things off with a bang... I woke up beside you, Mr. Only-My-Duel-Disk-Turns-Me-On." His look after that statement was absolutely priceless. "And two, Mokuba didn't even catch me! In books and movies and stories of any sort, the heroes always get caught in such scandalous situations!"

"What makes you think you're the hero?" he rudely interjected.

She chose to ignore him. "And then I caught _you_, listening to music from the Nutcracker and singing! You were actually singing! The moment will live in infamy." She tapped a finger on her chin as she playfully considered something. "Though, it would have been _much_ funnier if I could have caught you dancing around and shaking your ass, too."

He let out a sigh that sounded more like a growl.

"Not only that, but I seem to have been rifling through your drawers- make of _that_ what you will- before I came downstairs. It just happened to be open, I promise." She examined her fingernails as though they were the most interesting things in the world before she glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye and said absently, "I also found something indecently small and _leopard-print_ that I intend to have a serious conversation about later." She winked and giggled. "And lastly, I was quite unjustly compared to a moose! All impossible things indeed. Now- you've denied me my bread for far long enough. Release it forthwith!"

He raised a skeptical eyebrow. "That was only five things."

"Oh, was it really?" She grinned cheekily. "I suppose I must have forgotten one. I'm here, with you, actually having this ridiculous, inescapably silly conversation."

"Ahh. Impossible indeed." He handed her the plate, and with a quick nod of thanks, she began to gobble it up.

"So... Where is Mokuba anyway? I was expecting us to have to make a hasty retreat, but I've seen neither hide nor hair of him all morning. Is he even still here?"

For some reason, Seto grinned and held up a small slip of paper that she hadn't noticed. "He left before you got up. Left a note, took his cell-phone, should be back a little after lunch. Apparently a new game is going on sale this morning and he's meeting a few friends at the mall to buy it, and then they're all piling in at someone's house to kill precious brain cells playing it."

"Well, I'm glad he didn't happen to try and check on you before he left. If he had seen me... The poor boy would have had a heart attack!"

His smirk broadened. "Oh, as he wrote in the note, he knew I was still asleep because he could hear snoring coming from my room. Snoring. Can you believe it?"

"Um... Is there a reason I should be skeptical?"

He looked far too devious and amused for her to feel completely safe. "Not particularly. Except for the rather relevant fact that I happened to be showering in the adjoining bathroom at the time he said that he happened to hear it."

She glowed bright red and lowered her eyes to her toast. "I don't think I like what's being implied here."

"Nothing's being implied."

Téa frowned embarrassed and unhappily. "You're such an ass."

"I know. But at least I don't snore. Or sing like a dying moose."

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped even as he ducked the projectile flower that was soaring straight for his head.

And after a moment or two of her grumbling quietly to herself, he spoke up hesitantly. "It... It was just a gag-gift from the KaibaCorp. Christmas party, and-"

She held up a hand. "I don't even want to hear it."

(Line)

"You know," Tristan said unhappily, pointing an accusatory finger straight at Téa, "I don't get you at all."

She looked at him curiously, an eyebrow delicately raised. "Um... Ok?"

"Well, I don't mean you specifically," he amended. "I'm really referring to all girls in general. Why do you have to be so damn confusing?"

"Ahh yes, blame all the faults of my gender solely on me. That will certainly help you understand us."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not blaming anyone. I'm just... Atypically annoyed."

"This have anything to do with that date you had a few days ago?" Joey asked with a smirk.

Tristan smacked him on the arm. "Can you really blame me for being totally confused? I see her at school, she's funny, engaging, she's..." He glanced at Téa, "Um, she's _very_ attractive, and I thought I'd take her out and we'd have a nice time. Well... We didn't!" He shook his head. "I just don't understand. How can girls act so weird around guys and on dates, and then be perfectly, functionally normal around everyone else the rest of the time? I'm at a total mental road-block here- please, explain this irrational behavior to me."

"What, and give away all the intricate secrets of the female race?" she teased. His only response was to look annoyed. "I'm kidding. But to be honest, I don't know why she did that. Maybe she was afraid you wouldn't like her if she acted the way she normally does. I mean, guys really have no idea what girls are like when we're away from them. Some girls really care about guys' opinions, and she might be one of them. Maybe she was acting the way she thought you wanted her to."

"Girls are just strange," Jou said, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"You got that right," Tristan muttered in agreement.

Joey smirked. "That's why I only date _women_."

Yugi snickered a little, and Téa threw a wad of paper at the offensive Wheeler. Tristan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure man, whatever you say. You don't even date! The only girl you could ever get to look at you would be your sister."

"Hey! Leave my sister outta this!" He stood up, and would have dived to tackle Tristan had Yugi not immediately intervened.

"Guys, come on," he said quietly, "We're still in school. Why don't you just postpone this til later?"

They glared at each other and said at the same time, "Whatever."

Yugi and Téa just looked at each other. They were used to it.

Suddenly, Joey, not wanting the tense atmosphere to continue, remembered something that Yugi had said earlier. Forgetting about the argument completely, he asked, "Hey Yug, what was that thing you were saying, uh... yesterday or something? You were trying to tell me something, but you neva got to finish."

Yugi's eyes discreetly flashed to Téa. He looked down and said, "It's not really important."

Tristan shook his head. "No man, if you were saying it, then we want to hear it."

"Yeah, come on Yugi, you got me all curious."

He sighed. "I know you hate him, but... Well, have any of you noticed that Kaiba seems to have changed? I mean, I know he's still much the same as he ever was, but there have been some subtle differences. He hasn't verbally attacked you in about a week, Joey. He hasn't challenged me to any duels. And... well, he hasn't ever really come after you, Tristan, but at least that's staying consistent."

Only Téa noticed how he tactfully "forgot" to mention her name.

"Dude," Tristan said, looking as though he had just reached some reality changing realization. "You know how we were just talking about how girls are different around guys?"

The others nodded, trying to find a point.

Tristan laughed and said, " Well, just imagine this, imagine this- what if Kaiba's acting different, or he's changed... Because of a _girl_."

"What?" Joey asked incredulously, "Kaiba and a girl? The bastard doesn't even know what a woman is. He's like... Some sub-human or something. I doubt he's ever had a relationship in his life."

"I don't know," Tristan said, "When do we ever talk to him? Nobody knows what goes on in his personal life. There was a rumor in some tabloid a while ago that he had to fire a secretary because she threatened to go public with their inter-office relationship. And if the article is to be believed, then Kaiba knows a little more than we're giving him credit for."

"You're supposed to be condoning his Kaiba-bashing, not inhibiting it," Yugi said with a grin. He wouldn't put a stop to the conversation just yet. A little harmless teasing (Téa needed it sometimes) couldn't hurt anything, right?

"Exactly, Yug," Joey said with a smirk. (Though he wasn't sure just what 'condone' meant.) "And trust me, that icicle hasn't got one chick to his name."

Téa rolled her eyes. "You pig. I see who makes notches in _his_ bedpost."

"Hey now, I didn't mean it like that. But be honest Téa- what girl would even let ole moneybags near her?"

Téa's eyes widened a little and she said shakily, "Well... You obviously don't know the rumors that go around in the girls' locker room. There are more than a few girls who think he's pretty damn... uh, gorgeous is, I think, the word they used."

"Oh tell me you're not one of their number," Tristan moaned.

Luckily, she was saved from responding by Joey, who with a look bordering on reverence said, "Girls talk about guys... Like, you know, _that_? What else do they say?"

Téa's face deadpanned. "Oh, we talk about the same sort of stuff guys do. You know, cold fusion and the cure for cancer."

Joey looked confused. "N-no, we talk about stuff li-"

Yugi patted him on the shoulder. "Joey, you really don't want to finish that sentence."

"Yeah, and it doesn't matter anyway." Tristan slid the conversation away with a wave of his hand. "Girls might think, for some unfathomable reason, that Kaiba the irascible asshole is attractive, but there is no way that he's getting any action."

"Oh, God, we've moved on to his sex-life?" Téa asked, covering her red, red face with her hands. "Please, spare me."

"What's the point in talking about something that doesn't exist?" Joey asked with a snort.

Yugi looked at Téa askance. "It _doesn't_ exist, right?"

Joey, of course, was not made in the least bit suspicious by that question. "No way! I mean, certainly not from anybody sane. And probably not anyone, like, willing; if he is getting any I bet it's costing him a pretty penny." Téa looked at him aghast, Yugi's face was contorted in an obvious wish to change the subject, and Tristan... Well, he just looked perversely amused. Suddenly, an idea of the highest caliber (on his sickened mind's scale) hit Joey with the force of a lightening bolt. "Or what if... He's not real interested in girls because he's _not interested_ in girls."

"What the hell are you talking about, Joey?"

"Well think about it; it really explains a lot. I mean, I can understand wanting to duel sometimes, but the way he's always challenging Yugi?" Joey nodded knowingly. "I think our king of games here has himself a secret admirer."

It took a moment for the statement to sink in.

Then... The laughter began. Tristan held his sides as his boisterous chuckles consumed him. "Kaiba? Have a crush on Yugi? Oh my... Th-that is... Too hilarious."

"Do we have to discuss this?" Yugi asked miserably. "This is making me incredibly uncomfortable."

"Aw, relax Yug," Jou said. "It's all just fun. I mean, the bastard probably doesn't even know what sex is, anyway. Our conversation's just, uh... Friendly conjecture."

Tristan suddenly put a hand on Téa's arm and said, "Come on. We have to get to the window."

Hesitantly, she asked him, "Why?"

"To see pigs flying," he said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "They must be you know; Joey just used the word 'conjecture' in a sentence. Correctly."

Joey glared at him. "I'm not a total idiot, you know," he said angrily.

Téa smiled sweetly. "Really? Could have fooled me."

He pouted. "Come on guys, you can't all gang up on me. I liked it better when we were ragging on Kaiba."

"Actually," Tristan said with a smirk, "I think we were teasing _Yugi_ about Kaiba wanting in his pants."

"I _really_ don't want to continue in that vein," Yugi said shrilly. "And honestly, I don't really care about Kaiba's sexual preference. He can like whoever he wants to like, and who he lets in his pants in entirely _his_ business!"

But upon seeing the priceless look on Tristan and Joey's faces, he gulped and slowly turned around. Yugi winced. "Hi, K-Kaiba."

The other boy wore a bemused expression, clearly pleased with the embarrassing situation his rival had found himself in. Sneering, Kaiba said, "Well, it's nice to have your permission to screw anyone I choose. Not, of course, that I even need it."

Yugi slumped down in utter humiliation. "Why do these things always happen to me?" he muttered quietly to himself.

"Hey, leave Yugi alone," Joey said sternly, prepared to cover for his friend. "You shouldn't be walkin' into our conversations anyway. It's none o' your business."

"You were talking about me, weren't you, you brainless buffoon? I think that makes it my business."

"Well then," Tristan said, taking the position of devil's advocate. "Perhaps you validate a certain... _idea_ Joey here had.

"Tristan," Joey growled, "You better keep your mouth shut."

Tristan grinned maliciously. "Do you not want him to know what you think of him, Joey old pal? Are you embarrassed? Or scared that you might be right- and Yugi's not the one who's captured his attention?"

"What the hell are you talking about, you pointy-haired simpleton?"

Tristan cocked his head to one side, looking up at Kaiba. "Do you like boys? Joey thinks you have a crush on Yugi."

Kaiba stiffened considerably. His shoulders rose about half an inch, hands clenched into fists at his sides. Téa recognized the signs. Tristan had opened a can of worms, and if she didn't do something to stop him, Seto would kick his ass right there in front of all of them.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with that," Téa said. "Why shouldn't he be allowed to like Yugi if he wants to?" Seto turned his head to glare at _her_; she couldn't help teasing him. "And for that matter, why can't he like you, or Joey, or even me? It's his prerogative."

Yugi nodded, his blush finally receding. He also saw the perfect opportunity to, for lack of better terms, offer his blessing. He knew that Kaiba, regardless of Joey and Tristan's speculations, was in fact involved with someone- and that someone happened to be their best friend! Téa didn't know that he knew, but Kaiba did. He didn't have a problem (not a big one, anyway) with the two of them being together, but any _details_ he really didn't need, or want, to hear. "Yes. Everyone's allowed to be with _anyone_ they choose." He cast a glance at Téa.

"I know I am," Kaiba said fiercely, "and it's not any of your damn business. I'll have you know- keeping in mind that you don't even deserve the information- that I do not have a crush on the shrimp here, nor will I ever." He glared at Yugi so ferociously that Téa was scared he'd make the poor boy melt. "I could have any woman I chose, and, luckily for me, I actually have one who wants me. Hmm, that's a hell of a lot more than any of you can say."

"You... Actually have a girlfriend?" Joey asked, too shocked to remember to be rude.

Kaiba smirked. "No, she's not my girlfriend. We're sleeping together, but that's about it."

"Damn," Tristan said, trying hard not to be impressed. "I can barely get a date and you've managed to find a girl who isn't interested in a relationship?"

"What can I say," Kaiba said with an arrogant shrug, "It's not my fault you're a loser, now is it?"

Téa looked at him disapprovingly. First he said those things about her- did it matter if they were true?- and then he insulted her friends. He was just digging himself deeper and deeper.

"Who is she?" Joey asked skeptically, his initial shock beginning to settle into disbelief. "I bet you're lying just to make yourself look good. Do we know her?"

Seeing him, get ready to release a scathing retort, Yugi quickly cut Kaiba off before he even had a chance to speak. "I'm sure whoever it is," he gave Téa a significant look, hoping that for once she would get the hint, "is a great person. I'm sure she's a wonderful girl."

Téa was worried. _'Is Yugi saying... What I think he's saying? He can't be. I know he had his suspicions, but...'_

She turned to look at Seto, and he mouthed "_Yugi knows._"

In wide-eyed embarrassment and total surprise, so much in fact that it impaired her brain, she turned back to Yugi and blurted out, "You know?"

"I mean, um, you kn-know the answer to the math problem I was working on yesterday? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well," Yugi said quietly, "I thought that you would come to me when you were ready. Um, ready to here the answer, that is."

She looked down. "I should have. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "As long as you're happy, that's all I care about."

Just then, they all heard the bell. The students- including our little group- gathered their things and rose, then obligingly exited.

Téa smiled at Seto, and hurried to her locker. She could postpone the conversation they'd both have to have with Yugi for a little while. At least he accepted it- the anxiety that lifted had been immense.

"Not too bad, Mutou," Kaiba said from behind Yugi. "Your opinion doesn't matter to me, but I know that Téa values it. You're not particularly subtle, but the others were too dense to pick anything up."

Yugi sighed. "You could stand to be a little nicer you know. And I don't mind whatever goes on between you and Téa. Just... It's your private life, so I think it would be a good idea to keep it private."

Seto chuckled darkly. "You just don't want to hear any of the details about how I'm doing your best friend."

Yugi winced. "Don't put it like that. You're getting way too much sadistic pleasure from making me uncomfortable."

Seto laughed again, and pushed past him, headed off to his next destination.

Walking together, Tristan and Joey exchanged a glance. If they weren't mistaken, they had just seen Yugi and Kaiba talking- civilly, no less.

"Y'know," Joey said contemplatively, "I get the feeling that there was something in that conversation that we just totally missed."

* * *

They had just finished a delicious supper. Renting out an entire restaurant just for one evening together may have been a bit extreme, but Seto assured her that the expense was nothing, and in the end she'd thank him. She knew better than to question his judgement (out loud, at least), so she resigned herself to the situation, and set about soaking up as much enjoyment as she could.

After they ate, he took her to his house (as if that hadn't been the real reason for the date to begin with). They were on the living room couch, TV on though they weren't really watching it. She would discreetly try to snuggle up to him, but he usually caught her before she could.

"This has been a nice evening," he said, turning down the volume of a commercial for some household cleaner. He turned towards her, a complacent look on his shadowed, sexy face.

Téa smiled. "Oh, you always know just what to say," she teased. "What am I going to do with you?"

He smirked. A shiver coursed down her spine; that look always meant something very, very _good_. "Hmm, shall I place myself totally at your disposal?" He pulled her gently closer to him, and kissed her slowly. His fingers nimbly raked through her soft brown hair. "I'm not sure I can trust you."

She pouted, and wound her arms around his neck. "Of course you can trust me; I promise I'll be good."

"That doesn't mean I'll be." He kissed her roughly, pulling their bodies together in a close, intimate embrace. His hands were busy, roaming possessively over her body, lighting her on fire everywhere at once. He moved his lips to her neck, dancing sensually across the skin with an unmatched skill.

Suddenly he felt her hands on his shoulders trying to push him away. She had never done that before. "What is it?" he growled.

"Seto," she murmured, her voice shaky, "we need to stop."

"Why?" he asked, suggestively fingering the hem of her shirt. He smirked and when he spoke his voice gave her chills. "I was just starting to enjoy myself."

"Well, because Mokuba is standing right there, watching his big brother doing inappropriate things with a girl he's supposed to hate."

She watched Seto's eyes widen. "Oh shit," he cursed, pulling away from her and turning his head around. Sure enough, Mokuba was right there, his mouth hanging open gaping at them.

"S-Seto," he asked hesitantly. "Wh-what's going on? Am I dreaming here? Because I just walked in on you and Téa Gardener making out." Seto could have sworn he saw the boy's eye twitch.

Téa looked down and blushed. "Mokuba," she said quietly, "You're not dreaming."

"I knew something was going on between you two!" he exclaimed, "I knew it. It was that chemistry project wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"You caught us Mokuba," Seto said, running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We wanted to keep it a secret," he muttered, avoiding both sets of eyes.

"I... I don't mind," Mokuba said. "Other than the fact that the previous scene has scarred me for life, I'm actually happy for you. I think it's great that you two got together." He smiled at Téa. "Seto needed someone to help him relive all that stress he has."

Seto crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't _need_ anyone."

Téa laughed. "Oh please. Admit it- you're totally addicted to me."

Seto huffed haughtily. "Just because I'm psychologically dependent does not mean I'm addicted."

Sensing their desire to be alone, and continue their previously interrupted activities, Mokuba began backing out of the room. "Well," he said in a would-be-innocent way, "I'm just going to go. You two behave yourselves, alright?"

He laughed louder than he had in months as Seto scowled and blushed furiously red.

* * *

He was wrapped in a big, billowing navy trenchcoat, walking aimlessly down the path with a folded newspaper under his arm. She sped up, biting her lip to restrain her impulse to call out to him. When she finally caught up to him, the discreetly touched his arm. "Just my luck to meet you here," she said, a sneer- fake of course- plastered on her face. "Do you live to make me miserable, Kaiba?" she asked melodramatically. "Tell me the honest truth."

He glared. "Yes. Your agony sustains my blackened heart."

She turned around towards him and put her hands on her hips. "What a horrid man! I can scarcely believe it; you're going to make me cry."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Why did I agree to this again? You're being utterly ridiculous."

Téa grinned cheekily. "You know you enjoy it. I throw your own words back at you- the inanity is entrancing."

They had started walking down the path slowly, enjoying the cool day. She had to hand it to him- an "accidental" meeting in the park really was a stroke of brilliance. "You know," he replied, "I was being sarcastic when I said that."

They were walking along silently. She was perfectly content with that, they would probably have ended up arguing anyway, so a quick lapse in conversation was more than fine. A thrill went through her just by being near him. It was a wonderful experience, just being together, no expectations or secrets.

'_I never thought I could be this happy with him,'_ she thought. _'Maybe this isn't a very healthy relationship, but I wouldn't trade it for the world.'_

She looked around, the lazy afternoon casting a spell on all her senses. Sporadically, she'd spot other people meandering around, soaking up the day, although it was never anyone that they knew. (Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba... Nope, not there.) A large number of them were couples (what she and Seto decidedly _weren't_), shoulders touching and hands clasped together. They would turn towards each other and smile, sharing intimate secrets they didn't want the world to know.

All that togetherness- it made Téa a little uncomfortable. She was sorely tempted to edge closer to Seto, just to get away from it. (But then reason kicked in- and she didn't) Having him at all meant sacrificing any chance of that, she knew that going into the situation. They didn't need to parade around their relationship- it was really more of a business arrangement than an actual _relationship_ anyway. A secret, mutual contract- and that was how it would always be. Right. She was fine with that.

...Wasn't she?

Téa sighed silently but deeply. Her views and wants had changed long before then, but for Seto's sake, she kept up the pretenses. They kept him- and her too, she supposed- safe. Unfettered. Free of any unnecessary attachment. He was more than just a temporary distraction, though. She needed him like her body needed nourishment. She was happy with the situation, but she was more than aware that it couldn't last forever. Eventually, something would come up, and one of them would be forced to break it off. There weren't any real commitments between them- that was the beauty of it.

But then, she had to consider, wasn't commitment one of the risks that made a relationship worth it? Weren't danger and excitement and a bond between two people part of the appeal? It had definitely progressed beyond mere physical attraction, at least for her. She loved his body, but... well, it was amazing how much she had learned about him! Her whole perception of him had totally changed from what it was before they were involved.

And deep down, whether she could accept it or not, she knew the truth. She knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, what had her coming back to him again and again. It was unstable and maybe a little frightening, but there was no denying that it was there. She was in love with him. She loved him.

It was sweet and soft, unassuming and delicate, that young love that had blossomed in her heart.

She didn't want Seto to know, though. He had made a huge point of saying that he didn't want either of them to get emotionally attached. Telling him that she loved him, would only ruin what they had. But it filled her with more joy than she could ever remember feeling before, and she knew that it was too precious to try and suppress.

Suddenly secure in her new knowledge, she decided to be bold. Scooting closer to him as they walked, she surreptitiously reached down and gently took his hand in hers.

He raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her. "What are you doing?"

"Everyone else in this park is holding hands- I thought why shouldn't we?" She smiled at him shyly. "That Ok?"

He gruffly nodded, threading their fingers together. The two were silent for a rather awkward moment. Suddenly he said, "God, I feel so... _normal_. Just walking, holding hands with you, as though we were on an actual date or something. It's... It's a strange feeling."

She laughed at him. "Don't worry, no one we know will see us. And it's fine to be normal once in a while." She winked. "Just enjoy yourself."

Suddenly, though, she gasped, and pointed excitedly to their right. "Ooh, look look look! Come on, we have to go over there! It's empty; come on!"

"What are you babbling about?"

"An empty swing set!" she said as she pulled him over to it. "I love to swing; come on, we have to go check it out!"

He watched her run over, almost tempted to laugh at her antics so typical of a child. She had never lost her sense of wonder; it was almost refreshing to be around someone who could still wish on a star, or believe in a magic show, or even still smile like she really meant it.

He slowly ambled over to her. She laughed loudly and happily, and sat down on one of the swings. "You want to?" she asked, indicating the seat next to hers.

He shook his head. "I don't swing. I'll just push you." That seemed to suit her just fine, and she grinned giddily as strong hands gently propelled her forward. The air whipped by her, brushing across her face, and carelessly tangling her hair. The day was languid and lovely as the two love-sick souls slowly wasted the afternoon away.

**XXX**

Yugi had just been out for a walk through the park when he came across a most peculiar sight. His grandpa had asked him to pick up a few groceries, but knowing that he wasn't expected anytime soon, he had decided to take a few minutes to enjoy himself and get a little bit of exercise.

But his tranquil frame of mind was temporarily interrupted when he saw a small head of black hair hiding behind a large bush. After a second glance, he recognized the unruly mop as Mokuba Kaiba. What in the world was that boy doing in a bush? Yugi cautiously approached.

"Mokuba?" he asked. "What are you doing? Are you alright? Why are you in a... a bush?"

"Ssh!" Mokuba hissed. "I'm spying on Seto. He's on a date with Téa- they're over on that swingset. You see them?"

Yugi peered over to where the boy was pointing. Sure enough, he could make out a tall figure clad in a trench coat pushing a happy, smiling girl on one of the park's many swings. It made an adorable picture- two vibrant (yes, even Kaiba could be vibrant when touched by love's subtle stirrings), content teenagers just trying to be together. Really, it was like something from a fairy tale or a movie (or a fluffy shojo manga).

A sad smile made its way onto Yugi's face. There had been a time once when he had wanted to be the man beside her, pushing her on an old swing in the middle of a romantic park. But that had been long ago, and those feelings had passed. He loved her, but not in nearly the same way. And obviously not nearly as much as Kaiba did. The expression on his unguarded face gave everything away. He was a man desperately, violently in love- and judging from what Yugi knew of Téa the feelings were reciprocated.

Gradually, the swing slowed until it was barely moving, and then Kaiba grabbed the chains to bring it to a complete stop. Téa craned her neck around to look at him, and he smiled gently down on her. Something he said made her laugh joyfully, and then the two lovers shared a soft kiss. Yugi had never, in all his years of knowing him, seen Kaiba so... _happy_- so utterly content.

Mokuba made a gagging noise beside him. "Ugh, all they ever do is suck face. That's gross."

Yugi laughed. "I'm sure you won't think so one day. But what made you decide to trail them?"

"Well Seto wouldn't tell me where he was going. He made up this really flimsy lie about buying something at this store. It was pretty pathetic. So... I decided to follow him and see what he was up to." Mokuba put his elbows on his knees and cupped his chin in his hands. He grinned at Yugi. "I guess I should have figured it'd be with her, huh?"

Yugi smiled in return and nodded.

Mokuba turned his attention back to his brother. "Seto really likes her, doesn't he?"

Yugi stuffed his hands in his jacked pockets and looked to the ground. "He loves her, Mokuba. I don't even know him very well, but I can definitely tell you that. It's as obvious as if it were right here alive in front of me. And I'm glad. Téa deserves to be loved, and... Well, maybe your brother will be too preoccupied with her to remember to hate me."

Mokuba laughed. "Yeah. Love really changes a person, doesn't it?"

"Sometimes it can. Love is amazing- flexible and beautiful. It affects everyone. Even the most selfish people can fall in love- their partner can give them their heart, soul, and total unwavering devotion. And all the other person would have to do was love them in return."

"But..." Mokuba started, confused, "Wouldn't they have to give a lot in return? If love is really all of that, I mean."

"No. Love can change. Not only the most selfish, but also the most selfless people can fall in love. They can give away their hearts, their time, from the very first memory to the very last phobia, they can give away all of themselves. And all they expect in return is a little love."

Mokuba looked at him like he was crazy. "Whatever, Yugi. I'm not into all that... _love_ stuff yet. Seto would probably have a heart attack if I even started talking about girls. I'm gonna wait- emotions and feelings and all that crap really don't interest me."

Téa and Seto were leaving then, still holding hands, heading down a different path through the park. "Ooh, I gotta go Yugi," Mokuba said. "I'll talk to you later!" And he stealthily ran after his brother, grinning with excitement for his self-appointed mission.

"Don't worry," Yugi said to himself in response to Mokuba's statement. "You may not want to fall in love now, but one day I promise you the emotions will be infinitely more alluring." He tightened his jacked around himself, and kicked a rock with his shoe. The winds were picking up a bit. He knew that he needed to head home soon.

Turning left towards the grocery store, Yugi walked slowly humming a song to himself, feeling strangely accepting and at peace with the whole world. It had been a good day.

* * *

End A/N: Oh my gosh! Fear my 21 pages of wonderful literary artistry! Hmm... Actually, on second thought, you should revere it. No, I'm kidding; I'm still on a writing high from it, so that's making me a little crazy. Ok! Well, I have only ONE MORE CHAPTER to go after this- I'll miss this story, I really will. I love it! Heh. Anyway, I'd greatly appreciate reviews from all of you! The feedback helps mea lot! Alright, that's it. 'Til chapter fifteen and goodbye:

ILB


	15. addictive bliss

Disclaimer: For the final time, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Here it is- chapter 15, the last little piece of this tale. I'm almost proud of this story- from being a plotless nothing, it's come a long way. I'm glad I could end it here- 15 is divisible by 3 (that's a GOOD sign)! I really hope that everyone likes it! So... Without any further delay, please enjoy chapter 15 of "Addiction".

Note: I bet you all forgot about those rose petals Seto bought, didn't you? Heh heh heh. Well... _he _certainly didn't. (and neither did I!) Short bonus scene at end of chapter. (winks)  
**

* * *

**

**chapter Fifteen:**

_It's a sorry state to find yourself in-  
__Lost in an addiction you just can't break.  
__But take away the secrets and lies,  
__The arguments and the heartache,  
__And every moment was  
__Infinitely, impossibly  
__Worth it._

_(At Long Last, the Present Conclusion)_

Like a reckless herd, Joey and Tristan barreled into the classroom. Just another average morning for them. Yugi came in with a little less exuberance, books in his arms and a small bookbag slung over one shoulder. He was far from a morning person, and even his fierce, competitive optimism would be a few class periods in coming.

Téa was the last of their group to arrive, still on that sunny high that she had woken up with. The days were getting shorter and colder, but she didn't care. A bright purple scarf was wrapped around her neck, looking adorable but utterly ridiculous. She didn't care. Nothing could bring her down- not that day.

Since school wouldn't officially start for quite a few minutes, she put down her books and papers and things, and settled down to talk with the boys. Only a few other people were in the classroom then besides them- their class's brightest student, a girl with long hair sleeping on her desk, a boy playing a hand-held game in a chair by the window, and Kaiba. Secretly, she smiled at him, though, as per the usual, he didn't dare return it.

"Hey Téa," Joey said suddenly, seeing a tissue-paper package. "What's that on your desk? It looks like a... a present or something. Oh shit! It's not your birthday is it? I didn't mean to forget, I swear. If you just-"

She waved away his apologies. "Don't worry Joey. It's not my birthday. And I really don't know what that is." She went over and picked it up. Gently, she peeled away the wrapping. A deep, dark red rose sat in stark contrast to the dull wood of the old desktop. "Wow," she breathed, eyes going wide.

"Who gave you that, Téa?" Yugi asked. "I don't think it was any of us." He looked at the other two boys. "Right?" They both shook their heads.

There was a small, white card attached to the stem. Deftly, she untied the string that held it and took the card in trembling hands. In a delightfully familiar hand, it read:

"_Don't think this means anything- it doesn't. Here's to all the other dirty little secrets in the world- you know that you'll always be mine. Just so you know- and I don't give a damn if you remembered or not- happy four months. It's been... interesting, hasn't it? I like roses; appreciate this romantic gesture because it's probably all I will ever have the stomach for. You know how I feel about useless fripperies others excuse as 'romantic'. And you can go ahead and despise the hell out of me, but... Damn it, even if I swore that this would never happen, I had to let you know._

_I love you."_

There was no signature, but she didn't need one; she knew who had given it to her. She knew the only man in the whole world who could have sent it. And...

"He loves me." Barely a whisper, but oh how good it felt to say it out loud.

"Huh? What'd you say Téa?" Joey asked, hearing her mumble something too soft to hear. "And what'd that note say anyway?"

His simple inquiry seemed to snap her back to herself. She folded the note up again and shoved it into her bag beside her chair. "Oh nothing. Just... Um, a secret admirer or something. You know the sort of thing." She turned her attention rather conspicuously to the rose. "And look at this rose that came with the note- isn't it beautiful?" She held it up close to her face and smiled. "It really is very beautiful."

Seto didn't want to look at her, but he was finding it very difficult to peel his gaze away. The rose and the note were on her desk- he watched her read it, and watched the different emotions it evoked come and go across her face. That was it- he still couldn't believe that he actually went through with it. He felt raw and almost vulnerable, opening himself up to criticism or judgement. When he thought back to how long he denied his feelings, it seemed nearly impossible that he had finally confessed. But he did- and he loved her so much it hurt. It had totally taken him over- an all-encompassing feeling of drenching, torrential ecstacy. He loved her, and no matter what happened, he knew that a small part of him always would.

The only thing that remained to be seen was if she returned that love. All he could do, even though he despised the very thought of it, was wait.

* * *

Yugi and crew all walked out of the school together at the end of the day. Téa had been acting strange since that morning- Yugi was fairly certain that rose she received had a lot to do with it. He had his suspicions as to who it was from- as if it wasn't utterly obvious- but his curiosity about the contents had only increased. She was quite clearly happy with whatever had been said, but... Well, even if she didn't tell them soon, he knew that eventually he would find out.

Joey and Tristan were- yet again- mindlessly arguing about something indiscernible, as they made their way through the doors amidst the swarm of departing students. Kaiba was already outside, standing at the curb his eye on an expensive watch on his left wrist. He was obviously waiting for a limo to pick him up and take him to his office- his job started almost as soon as school ended.

Téa perked up even more as soon as she spotted him. Taking a deep breath, she hurtled toward him, almost breaking into a run in her hurry to reach him.

Tristan stopped talking suddenly, even though they were in the middle of (another) heated argument. His mouth hung open in shock as he stared at something behind Joey.

Utterly confused, Joey lightly slapped his friend's face. "Hey Tris, what the hell's the matter with ya, man? Why'd you-" Wordlessly, Tristan turned Joey around so he could see the sight that had shocked him into silence. Téa had her arms thrown around Kaiba, kissing him and, apparently, _enjoying_ it.

Joey eyes widened and he let loose a string of cursed. Before he could do something rash, Yugi gently tugged on his arm, and began to quietly explain what he knew of the situation.

Ignoring everything around them- the finger-pointing, the gasps, the unabashed staring- the two happily lost themselves in a familiar haze. Only then, it was so much more meaningful, more amazing, more _everything_.

Seto pulled away after a moment, pulling her close in a warm embrace. She laid her head on his shoulder. He was a little frightened to feel a wet patch, as tiny tears dropped onto his shirt. Téa looked up at him with a huge, brilliant smile, and giggling slightly, she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. "Seto," she said, looking for all the world like someone who's dearest dream had come true, "I love you, too."

With a smirk, he said, "I know." He glanced casually over at a stock-still, gaping Tristan, a screaming, jumping Joey, and a dutifully explaining Yugi. "I think we're going to have to talk to your friends."

"Oh, without a doubt," she concurred. "I think Joey's just had his first heart attack."

But with another smile, she pushed away thoughts of the inevitable confrontation. She was so happy- so undeniably, fulfillingly content. Nothing could take that away.

Closing his eyes and pulling her closer, Seto leaned down to her ear and murmured, "You're mine. I love you, damn it, and to hell with what anyone else thinks."

And, with no further thought, words, or even heated looks, he leaned down and kissed her again, knowing in his heart that it was the first of many, many to come. The world could have faded away, but she was still there, so he would still be there. And he would never let her go. He'd never, ever let that feeling fade. And she, with just as much passion, felt exactly the same way.

**

* * *

XXX**

_She clung to him, nails digging into his shoulders. That was it- one of those moments when her whole world exploded and then pieced back together again. She was well-beyond speech, and rapidly approaching the point beyond thought. Again and again, the same words ran in her head like some dark, erotic mantra: 'I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him.'_

_She came down soon enough to see him, head thrown back in nearly-inconceivable pleasure and mouth wide open, trying to reach for words that could only manifest as a deep moan. His breathing was rapid as he leaned his head down onto her shoulder, right between her neck and jaw. He kissed her once lightly and she sighed contentedly. _

_A smile spread across her face as she saw a single, pale pink rose petal stuck to the sweaty skin on the back of his neck. _

_

* * *

_

_**...And So A New Beginning Has Been Started, Because Nothing Ever Really...**_

_**Ends.**_

_

* * *

_

(the final) End A/N: I can't believe it. It's finally over. I... I don't know what to say! Gosh, I really enjoyed writing this. There are a few parts that make me cringe a little, but overall I'm extraordinarily happy with the result and I can always go back and edit what I don't like.

I dedicate this last chapter to all those who've reviewed this story. If I didn't get feedback, I can promise you that this never would have gotten finished. The first chapter didn't get any reviews for about two weeks, and before I posted the third chapter the second only got 2! Wow, I've really progressed; I have 140 wonderful reviews now, and I cherish all of them! (I'm getting pathetically sappy here... Sorry.)

Well, that's it! I will have a sequel of-sorts up in about a week or so; it will be called "abstract melody" and basically it's a giant collection of one-shots/song-fics. I hope you all check it out!

signing off...  
ILB


End file.
